Pokemon: Geri's Story
by Runa Isami
Summary: A new syndicate has risen after a 15 year long peace and the first sign is an old family friend goes missing. Geri and the new heroes and old ones must travel to stop this new team.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1Old Faces Sprout a New!

I've been looking for…

Oh how I've been giving blood away

Something is tugging at my tongue

A name

I could go on but…

You told me once

Timing is everything

And now

Everything you told me is gone

-Traverser: Vericose

_It's been fifteen years since Team Typhoon taken over in the Johto and Kanto regions. They have disbanded with some of the members arrested and others living different lives within the regions. Even though we lived in a peace for this long, having families and working in different parts of the Pokemon World, event ravled to the new region, what little did we know, a new syndicate has formed and is targeting us and will do anything to control us._

In Sandgem Town, Professor Marty Howl was telling the new trainers about Pokemon and the things they need for their journey into the Sinnoh Region.

"Now, here's your Pokeballs and Pokedexes, good luck on your journeys you three." He said.

"Thank you Professor Howl!" they exclaimed and left with their PokeMon.

"Do you think they will be all right?" his assistant asked.

"Of course! They will find this region pretty exciting once they get into the contests and gyms!" Professor Howl answered.

"Well, it's that we think a new team is starting trouble again."

"You mean Plasma? That police squad in the Unova Region? TThey got arrested three years ago!"

"Not quite, here." The assistant said and handed him the newest newspaper.

He read it, "Rumors said to believe that a new syndicate formed by former Typhoon members have appeared in the Cinnabar Islands and have been to different regions looking for new members, Witnesses said to believe that this new team use mind control devices on their members to keep their memories from rising and keep their faces hidden."

"Sounds rough, huh?" the assistant asked.

Professor Howl nodded and said, "I better head home, if any more trainers come by, take care of them!"

"Right!"

Professor Howl left the lab and headed home.

Meanwhile in Celeste Town, Geraldine McLane, Geri for short, was getting things ready for her trip with her family to Slateport City in Hoen where her grandparents on her father's, Rusty, side of the family.

"All right, that's last of the Poffins we need for my and my brother's PokeMon." She said as she took the parcel from the lady.

"Have a nice trip Geri, fly saflying bback home!" the lady exclaimed.

"I will!" Geri exclaimed.

She took a Pokeball out and yelled, "Go Wings!"

Her Swaillow came out and she got onto it and it flew off and headed for Solaceon Town.

When she landed, her younger brother, Tyler, 15, was in the look out tower of their home looking through the telescope that Rusty and Eliza built for them. He ran out to welcome her.

"Welcome back sis!" he exclaimed.

"Thank you! Any contact from our youngest brother?" she asked.

"No, not yet, he just started and probably heading for Jubilife now." He answered.

"Never thought Dustin would start today of all days when we're about to go on vacation." Geri said.

"No kidding, did you get the poffins? You know my Rapidash loves the spicy kind." Tyler said.

"Yeah, I know and got the sweet ones for Sparkle and the bitter ones for Sparkplug." She told him and looked at the veggie ones. "And of course Hibbiscus hers."

_Hi there, I'm Geraldine, I am 17 years old and this is my brother Tyler! Our brother Dustin has gone off on his very first journey to go through our home region of Sinnoh. WE NEVER THOUGHT WE WOULD BE BORN TO TWO OF THE HEROES FROM YEARS AGO AND NOW WE"RE LIVING IN A PEACEFUL TIME AND ABLE TO TRAVEL WITHOUT NO PROBLEMS! But little did we know is that the winds are about to change for us and I have a bad feeling about it._

Back in Sandgem, Marty got back home and found his wife and two sets of twins in the living room.

"Good! You're safe!" he exclaimed.

"What do you mean dad?" Sierra, one of the twin girls, asked.

"Look, you need to head for your great grandmother's!" he answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Harper asked.

"No time to explain but I need you five to leave town!" he exclaimed.

"What about you dad?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know, but get out of here!" Marty exclaimed as he went upstairs and took the gun he had saved for years.

"Mom, is dad okay?" Samantha asked her.

"Not sure, but we should leave if there's a prob-.."

They heard glass break.

"What was that?" Vinny asked.

Shedinja use hypnosis!"

They saw a ninja looking Pokemon appear and put them asleep.

Marty finished loading his gun and then heard sounds downstairs and went down to find his family asleep.

"Harper! Tommy! Vinny! Sierra! Samantha!"

He felt something shock him in the back of the neck and he went down.

"Finally found you, Martin Howl! Alice will be pleased!" a girl's voice said. "Now take him."

Two guys in visors and tuxes appeared and picked up the knocked out Marty and took him away.

The girl called Alice on her PokeGear and said, "It's a success!"

"Good! Looks like we got him pretty easily! Good job Saiyori!" Alice exclaimed.

"Thank you!"

"Now, I'm hoping that the others will have luck in getting the other Region Heroes!" Alice exclaimed and hung up.

Saiyori nodded in silence.

In Vermillion, a boy that looked like Ike was running down the streets chasing a wild Meowth.

"Get back here!" one of his friends exclaimed.

The Meowth threw money at it.

"Hey! Pay Day!" one of them exclaimed.

"Not now Curtis!" one of the other boys exclaimed.

The Meowth climbed a high tree.

"Damn! It got up the same tree as it always does!"

"Well, it's not escaping today!" the Ike look alike exclaimed and started to climb.

"Wait Robbie, didn't your dad tell you not to chase the Meowth up this tree?"

"Like he cares! All he cares about is my sister who works for the new Professor Oak in Pallet!" Robbie exclaimed and kept on climbing.

He reached to the top and found the Meowth eating the fish that it stole from a fisherman earlier.

"Gotcha!" he exclaimed and grabbed it.

The Meowth started to struggle and it caused Robbie to fall and he yelled, "Fierce come out!"

His Fearow came out and caught him.

The Meowth bit him and he held on as Fierce flew him to safety.

"I told you I would get him!" he exclaimed and gave the same grin as his father.

"Robert Terrance!" they heard and they saw a Jolteon and a guy with long, dirty blonde hair pulled back into a braid. He also wore a fedora with yellow feathers, a long coat with lightning energy symbols, a yellow shirt with a black tie and a Pokeball clip on it and light slacks. "I thought I told you not to climb that tree! You know it's dangerous!"

"But dad, I had to catch this Meowth that has been terrifying the city!" he exclaimed and looked down at the cat Pokemon, which was purring in his arms.

"Looks like it's comfortable in your arms." One of the boys said.

"Whatever the case, you also know that we were having a new trainer coming in today and study my movements!" Ike exclaimed.

"Crap! That was today?"

His dad nodded and said, "Yes it was! After the exhibition, you're grounded! Come on! Your mother's worried!"

They watched him go.

"Man, for a former syndicate leader, he became a tight ass!" one of the boys said.

"Whatever, I guess I will see you guys later when I'm not grounded." Robert said and left still holding the Meowth.

"See ya!"

"Come on Fierce!"

Robert managed to catch the Meowth in a PokeBall and went to sit and watch the exhibition match of his dad versing a trainer. When it was done and the badge awarded to the trainer, they went to the house part of the gym where Ike's doctor was wating for him to get his leg looked at.

Robert explained about how he got the bite on his arm and Cecilia gave him the same speech like his dad did and they got a call on the PokeGear from Maritza.

"Hey there! Was wondering how the new baby was doing!"

Cecilia looked at the newborn in its cradle.

"It's doing alright, it turned out to be a boy."

"Congratulations! Any news from Jo Ann?" Maritza asked.

"She's still working with Oak's son in Pallet and enjoying it so far."

Robert sighed.

"Hey cheer up! You will be working there with your sister!" one of the trainers said.

He sighed and went upstairs to his room and plopped onto his bed.

"I don't get why I have to go through this crap?" he asked.

Suddenly, the window glass shattered and he screamed.

Ike heard it and he ran upstairs and found his son fending off a sword with his twin blades.

"I don't know who you are, but you're messing with the wrong person!"

Ike noticed that the person attacking wore a syndicate uniform with a flower symbol badge.

_What__the__hell?__A__new__syndicate?_He thought to himself.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! I am back! And this time writing a story about the kids of my characters. The thing was I decided on doing a time skip story for my Pokemon fic since it would be right to do so! And to the person who brought me her character Alice, be glad I brought her back and this time a more interesting role!

And can't forget, I don't own any of the Pokemon nor the ideas of the Pokemon franchise! All I own are the characters except for Alice and the gym leaders and any other familiar characters you know and love from the original series! I'm just a fic writer!

Finally! The lyrics above are from a local band I know called Traverser! It's from a new song they did called "Vericose." A bit of back story, they're a progressive alternative/metal band that have a unique sound and sets when they perform. For more info, you can visit their page at /traverserband to listen to the full song and hear other great songs! See ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The New Syndicate Attacks Slateport!

Marty laid on a table with a blanket covering him.

"So, the great Professor Howl is in my hands!" he heard a familiar voice say.

He opened his eyes and saw a girl that was around his age but with long, wavy hair and wearing a uniform similar to the person that attacked him at his home in Sandgem.

"Who are you?" he croaked.

"You forgotten who I am? I wouldn't blame you! I used to be on Team Typhoon, the name's Alice! I was one of the first who got recruited to the team by Ike and was arrested along with the members when you defeated us." She told him.

His eyes went wide and said, "No way! How did you escape?"

"I didn't, I was let go for good behavior and once that happened, I was bored and met up with the son of the doctor that worked for Typhoon and found out that he was into making technical devices that can control people and decided to form a better syndicate than Ike ever had! Not only that, decided to take the heroes as well and you were one of them Marty Howl!" Alice exclaimed.

"Shall I put the device on him?" Dr. Kraze asked.

"Of course! Go ahead!" Alice exclaimed.

"No don't!" Marty yelled as he tried to escape but a few grunts held him down. He started to struggle until he felt something cold on the back of his neck and it shocked him and he went still.

"Now, tell me, where did the McLane family went to?" Alice aske one of the grunts.

"To Slateport City in Hoen to visit Helena and James McLane, the parents of Russel McLane!" one of the others exclaimed.

"Good! Now Marty, you and Saiyori go and bring them to me!" Alice ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the both of them exclaimed.

"Also, get a uniform for our newest member of Team Iris!" Alice ordered the costume designer, Rachael.

"Yes ma'am! He will look very handsome in his clothing!"

Marty shown up in a uniform and a visor over his eyes. He was also handed his gun and his Pokeballs that were on his belt when he was kidnapped.

"Let's go!" Saiyori told him.

He nodded and the both of them left.

Back in Vermillion, Robert was fighting the stranger and tried to dodge when a Alakazam came out of nowhere and tried to use Psychic on him.

"Octillery! Hurry and use sludge on the Alakazam!" Ike yelled as he sent out Octillery.

Octillery used its sludge and the Alakazam went down.

"Return!" the stranger exclaimed and returned his Pokemon.

"Who are you and why are you attacking my son?" Ike asked.

"I came to take you to my leader!" the stranger exclaimed.

"Great, are the Clefairies taking over again? You're sounding like a servant of their's." Robert said as he put his blades away.

The stranger didn't answer.

"Great, a robot!"

"Enough Robert! Who is this leader you speak of?"

"I can't reveal her until I take you to her."

"A girl?"

"So, you won't tell me, then tell your leader that Ike Terrance of the Vermillion City Gym will take her out!"

The stranger nodded and left through the window.

"Are you sure you should let him go like that?" Robert asked.

"That guy was brainwashed somehow and whoever this person controlling them or formed this new team will have a major problem when the regions know about this." Ike answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Robert asked.

"I have some calls to make." He told him and left the room.

In Solaceon, Geri finished packing for the trip. She brought her suitcase and backpack downstairs and met up with her parents and Tyler. They got onto a bus and headed for Cannilave City to board a boat for Hoen.

"So, we're sailing towards Hoen and then flying to Slateport?" Eliza asked Rusty.

"Yeah, it's better that way, plus our Pokemon won't be easily exhausted this way." He answered.

"At least we get to relax for a while." Tyler said.

"Too bad Dustin's not with us, I bet grandma and grandpa would love him running around." Geri said.

"Well, he is a trainer now and he decided to travel on his first journey around Sinnoh." Rusty said.

"Well, we did do that at his age after all." Tyler said.

"You're right!" Geri said.

They made it to Cannilave and boarded the boat at sunset. They sailed for Hoen and arrived in the next three days. They flew on their flying Pokemon towards Slateport.

In Slateport, Rusty's uncle, Melvin was looking through a pair of binoculars for the family.

"Do you see them?" Helena called up.

"Not yet sis! Wait!" he exclaimed and saw them. "They're here! But they don't have the youngest boy!"

"What? Dustin's not with them?" James asked.

"Eliza did say he just turned ten, so he might be on his journey already." Helena said. "Come on, let's go meet them!"

They ran to the spot where the McLanes landed.

"Eliza! Rusty!" they heard and saw Rusty's parents and uncle.

"Hey! You guys came, especially you Melvin!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Of course! I wanted to see how my nephew changed since I seen him last!" Melvin exclaimed.

"Which was when Tyler was born." Geri said.

"Geri! Tyler! You two have grown!" Helena exclaimed as she hugged them.

"We're guessing Dusty's traveling his first journey?" James asked.

"Yep, he wanted to go on it so badly ever since he was six! When Tyler came home." Rusty answered.

They kept on talking as they got back to the house where lunch was ready for them. They also let out their Pokemon out to run around.

"Zuzu is still looking healthy as ever!" James exclaimed.

"Also Starmie." Melvin said.

"I keep them working while I'm on post at the station." Rusty said.

"Well done son!" James said.

"Thanks!" Rusty exclaimed.

Little did they know, the Team Iris members were watching them.

"Ready?" Saiyori asked Marty.

He nodded.

He sent out his Flareon and they went down to the house and started a fire in the grass.

"Fire!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Zuzu! Starmie!"

"Splash! Shells!"

"Popper!"

"Floater!"

"Use hydro pump!" the McLanes yelled.

The six water Pokemon used their attack and took out the flames and saw a Sedinja in the smoke.

"What the? A Sedinja?" Rusty asked.

"Sedinja use poison powder!" they heard.

"Quick ! Use water gun!" Eliza yelled.

Her Feraligator and Blastoise used their water gun.

"Red use your fire spin!" they heard.

They saw a Flareon appear and sent out flames.

"Popper use water gun as well!" Geri yelled.

Her Ampoleon used its water gun and hit the flames.

Out of nowhere a ninja came out with a katana and went after Geri.

Rusty ran and blocked it with his sword and said, "I'm so glad I always keep this at my side!"

"Helena! Take Geri and Tyler inside and keep safe!" James yelled.

She nodded and grabbed the both of them and ran inside with the kids' Pokemon following suit. They got into the master closet.

"What is going on?" Geri asked.

"It looks like another syndicate has arrived." Helena said.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"Years ago, a syndicate known as Team Aqua roamed this region and your father was a part of it."

"No way!" Tyler exclaimed.

"It was beaten by your mother and father after he regained his memories of being on it and then a new team came along in its place, I thought it was over after hearing about the wedding in Veridian but I guess not." She said.

"Now, this new team is attacking us." Geri said.

"We should help them!" Tyler exclaimed.

"No! Uncle and grandpa are helping them out there! Don't worry!" Geri exclaimed.

"I hope so!" Tyler exclaimed.

After an hour, Helena came out to see if it was clear and saw it was and let the kids out. They went to the backyard where they found Melvin in the grass with a gunshot wound.

"Great uncle!" Geri exclaimed and they ran over.

"We need to get him to the Pokemon Center and fast!" Helena exclaimed.

The both of them nodded and they got him there.

In the Pokemon League in Kanto, they got a call from Ike about the new syndicate that attacked him and his family.

"You got to be kidding me! How could a new syndicate appear when Team Typhoon got beaten years ago?" one of the members asked.

"Don't forget Plasma, even though they were beaten by a police squad in Unova." Kylie, the new ice trainer, said.

"Thanks for contacting us with this information Ike, you should go and take them out!" Raymundo, the fire trainer said.

"Thank you, I may have been a former syndicate leader but it won't change my wanting to end these people that are starting terrorizing the regions this time around." Ike said.

"Go and take them out, we don't want another crisis here." Raymundo said.

"Yes sir!" Ike said and hung up.

"It looks like we have to contact the other elites and region gym leaders about this." Kylie said.

Raymundo nodded in agreement.

Author's Commentary

Short comment, Rusty's father is not referring to James of Team Rocket! Don't worry about it!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Orange Island Twins To the Rescue!

"Get back here!" someone yelled.

An agent from Team Iris was running. Two girls in identical pirate outfits with a Poliwrath and a Politoad were chasing him.

"We should use our paintball guns!" one of them exclaimed.

"Right!" the other exclaimed and pulled out the gun from the back and fired it.

The other did the same.

The agent got hit by the pellets and fell to the ground.

"Way to go girls!" a man exclaimed.

Both girls giggled.

He went to the agent and pulled him off the ground and stared at him in the visor.

"Tell me, are you a part of Plasma?" he asked.

"No, I am a part of Team Iris! The newest syndicate that our leader had formed in order to get you, Archie, onto our side since you led Team Aqua in the past! Not only that, you were one of the heroes to take out Typhoon years ago." The agent answered.

"Team Iris?" both girls asked.

"Apparently we have some trouble overseas!" Archie said and turned back to the guy. "It looks like your leader won't be getting me! I am done with syndicates and all of the b. s. it comes with!"

"I can't disobey my leader!"

"Well, your leader has to know that the Orange Islandd Delivery Man is not going with you! And if you ever come back to my neck of the woods, my crew will be waiting!" Archie yelled and dropped him.

The agent ran off.

"Boy, he is sure obedient!" one of the girls said.

The other nodded.

"Archie! We have some bad news from Vermillion, Slateport, and Sandgem!" one of the crewmen exclaimed.

"What is it?" Archie asked.

"The guy's team attacked them and both Professor Marty Howl and both of the McLanes went missing!"

"No way!" Archie exclaimed.

"But Ike is safe!"

"That's good, but Marty, Rusty, and Eliza missing, that's not good!" Archie said.

"That means that we're not the only ones who got attacked." One of the girls said.

"Damn, that means I have to see Ike." Archie said.

"Not quite, he is preparing to leave to look for them."

"Man, I can't leave especially when the Archipelago will be on high alert after hearing what happened now." Archie said.

"We'll go!" the girls exclaimed.

"Hailey, Bailey, you know this will be dangerous. You almost got hurt when we traveled during the time of Typhoon's reign." Archie said.

"Yeah, but we got out okay!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Besides, you, mom, and the rest of the crew taught us how to defend ourselves and we proved that right now!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Besides, we're over the age of going on Pokemon journeys anyways." Hailey said.

Archie sighed and said, "Fine, you wwill sail on the next boat out!"

Both of them squeed.

"Wait, where are we going first?" Bailey asked.

"To Slateport and make sure the McLane siblings are okay." Archie answered.

Back in Vermillion, Ike went to talk to Lt. Surge about the Team Iris situation and how he got the news about Marty, Rusty, and Eliza being missing.

"I see, so this new syndicate is causing trouble." Lt. Surge said.

"Yeah, not only that, I was attacked by them." Robert said.

"Still, we shouldn't allow this." Lt. surge said.

Ike nodded and said, "Raymond even told me that I should go out and go after them."

"So, you came after me to look after your wife and new kid?" Lt. Surge asked.

"You got it! Because my son here is grounded and needs to learn self respect." Ike said.

"What? That's not fair!" Robert yelled.

"Robert, you were also attacked! They would probably go after your mom and brother if they tried again and the only way to keep them from doing that is finding them and taking them out!" Ike told him.

"He does have a point and plus you're not a gym leader nor to be a substitute one." Lt. Surge said.

"Fine!" Robert exclaimed.

"Now, will you do it?" Ike asked.

"I can't since I retired, but my step-son will do it instead." He answered.

They saw a guy a bit older than Ike wearing glasses and had long brown hair. He saluted and said, "I am ready father! I will do my best!"

"He's more suited to be a gym leader." Robert muttered.

Ike slapped him in the back of the head.

"Thank you Murray, you will start taking over for a while!" Lt. Surge said.

"And also take care of Cecilia and Little Joseph."

"I will." Murray said.

Both Ike and Robert left the house and headed back to the gym where the both of them started to pack.

"Are you sure you should do this?" Cecilia asked.

"Yes, they tried attacking my family and I don't want them to attack you nor Joey next! I want to find our friends as well." Ike answered.

"Be careful all right? You almost lost your life the last time and went to prison for good." Cecilia reminded him.

He shuddered and said, "Thanks for reminding me."

"I should also go with you!" Dr, Elisa asked.

"Huh? My leg is working right!" Ike answered.

"Yeah, but if you fight against those Team Iris guys and your leg shatters, how will you get it replaced?" she asked.

"There are hospitals!" Robert said.

"For your information, my models have been more superior to what hospitals provide as prosthetics and I have spares of the one you have! So, I'm going with!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed.

"Very well, do you have any Pokemon?" Ike asked.

"Yep! I have my Pansage and Chingling!"

"A what?" They all asked.

"My sister sent me a new one from the Unova region!" she exclaimed.

"Oh!" they said.

They finished packing and the doctor went off to her quarters and packed her things, including the legs into a small case since they were collapsible.

They met out front with Ike in more suitable clothing, a buttoned up shirt with the gym leader logo on it and a pair of cargo shorts.

"Are you sure you should be wearing those? Your leg is exposed." Dr. Elisa asked.

"Come on now, the shorts are covering most of it." He answered and turned back to Cecilia. "Be safe all right?"

"I will! Joey, say bye to daddy and big brother!" Cecilia said and took the baby's hand and made him wave. He made a small sound.

Ike kissed the baby's forehead and then kissed Cecilia.

The three of them walked to the port to board the New St. Anne to head on their journey.

In Slateport the next day, the kids and Helena reported to Officer Jenny about what had happened the day before and told them that James, Eliza, and Rusty were missing. They also told her about the two people in the elaborate clothing and the Pokemon they carried.

"That sounds familiar, people with those same uniforms have shown up in the Orange Archipelago, Vermillion City, and Sandgem Town." Officer Jenny told them.

"What?" Geri asked.

"You got to be kidding! We're not the only ones then!" Helena exclaimed.

"No, also Professor Howl's missing as well! The rangers are now searching Sinnoh for him!" Officer Jenny exclaimed.

"Any luck?" Tyler asked.

"No, the wife and kids are worried, she even had to take over the lab there." Officer Jenny told them.

"Poor Harper." Tyler said.

"Thanks officer, I hope you find my son, daughter-in-law, and husband!" Helena said.

"I will do my best and be careful now.

They watched her speed off on her motorcycle back to the post on the edge of town.

"Man, this is getting serious." Geri said.

"I hope Dustin's okay." Tyler said.

"Don't worry, he will be ready if he encounters these guys." Helena told them.

"We should try and reach him on the PokeGear just in case, I want him to watch his back while he goes from one city to the next." Geri said and took her Gear out and called Dustin.

He answered it and said, "Hey sis! Guess what? I'm on my way to Floraroma! I also just caught a Hapinny!"

"That's great! Hey bro, I called to warn you about something."

"Huh?"

"Watch your back while you're going through Sinnoh, a new syndicate has been going around and trying to find friends of our parents! They might go after you, so watch your back."

"I will, but what about mom and dad though? Are they okay?"

"Uh, we got attacked by them and mom, dad, and grandpa were taken."

"What? Are you okay? What about Tyler?"

"We're okay, also grandma's okay! If you run into these guys, call the rangers or Officer Jenny in that area." Geri said.

"Okay!"

"We miss you Dusty!"

"I miss you too!" he said and heard Helena scream.

"I need to go!" Geri exclaimed and hung up.

"Wait Geri!" Dustin exclaimed. "Aw man! I hope they weren't attacked again."

Geri ran back outside to find Helena with two girls that looked identical. They held their heads since Helena hit them with a rolled up newspaper.

"Geez old lady, you also scared us!" one of them exclaimed.

"I thought you were a part of Team Iris!" she yelled.

"Team Iris? No, our dad sent us to meet up with Geri and Tyler McLane!"

"Huh? You mean me?" Geri asked.

The two girls got up and said, "We finally found you!"

"What is it grandma?" Tyler asked as he came back to the front yard.

"You must be Tyler!" the girls exclaimed.

"Is it me or did I just step out of a horror movie all of a sudden?" Tyler asked as he saw them.

"If you're not with Team Iris then who are you?" Geri asked.

"We're Hailey and Bailey, the Orange Island Twins!" Hailey exclaimed.

"We're the daughters of Archie and Shelly, the ones who started the delivery service in the Orange Islands years ago!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you two were babies when my son and daughter-in-law were traveling with your parents, sorry if I hit you two." Helena said.

"It's okay! I bet you're still in shock since the attack." Hailey said.

"Why are you here?" Geri asked.

"To help you and your brother, of course!" Hailey exclaimed.

"And find Team Iris and save your family!" Bailey answered.

"Thanks but we can do it on our own." Tyler said.

"Tyler, these two came all this way to help uS! Plus, they will be great help in fighting!" Geri told him as she pointed at the daggers and the paintball guns they carried.

"If you say so." Tyler said.

Geri turned back to the girls and said, "We really appreciate the help! We want to find our parents and grandpa as soon as possible!" Geri exclaimed.

"Also Professor Howl." Tyler said.

"Awesome!" the both of them exclaimed.

"Since we're heading out, where should we go? Since we found out people were attacked in other regions, should we go to the others or just head home and go from there?" Tyler asked.

"Well, we found out from one of the crewmembers that Ike and his son are on their way to Sinnoh and our father got in contact with Harper to meet them in Sandgem, so we head to Sandgem." Bailey answered.

"Sounds good to me!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Since that's settled, let's head out then!" Geri exclaimed.

"Wait one second, we need to change your looks!" Hailey told them.

"What? Why? They look perfectly fine!" Helena asked.

"Look, whoever in Iris attacked you may recognize you two, so we need to change you so they won't." Bailey told them.

"You do have a point." Helena said.

"Come on now! To town to give you new looks!" Hailey exclaimed as she and Bailey grabbed the both of them and headed to town where they started on their makeovers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Rendezvous in Sandgem and Old Memories Return!

Ike was sleeping on the way to Sinnoh. As he slept, he had dreams about his days back in Typhoon and how he felt the pain ffrom his leg being injured while he escaped from jail.

_Why are these memories coming back? _He thought to himself.

"Dad! Hey! Wake up!" he heard his son say.

"Huh?" Ike asked.

"We're here." Robert said.

He, Robert, and Dr. Elisa gathered their things and left the boat.

"We're back Sinnoh." Ike said as they walked onto Cannilave Dock.

"Okay, now that we're here, where to now?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Well, Archie called us not too long ago, he said his daughters have met up with the McLane kids in Slateport and will be coming to Solaceon to meet up with us." Robert answered.

"Easy enough to me! Go Glyscor!" Ike yelled and sent it out.

"Huh? We're flying?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Yep! You also come out Fierce!" Robert yelled and his Fearow came out.

"Man, I feel left out." Dr. Elisa said.

"You're flying with me." Robert told her.

"Huh? Really? Okay." She said and got onto Fierce.

They flew off.

"Are you sure we should be looking like this?" Geri asked as she, her brother, and the twins got off the boat in Twinleaf.

They wore gothic-looking clothing and had weird colored hair. Geri had her hair cut short and dyed pink and pulled back into four pigtails. Tyler had spiked, green hair and the twins had their hair cut short and dyed half purple and the other blue but shown opposite of each other.

"Well, since Team Iris saw us in normal clothing, disguises are the best way to go." Bailey said.

"And you call dying our hair and wearing these clothes disguises? What are we supposed to be in the first place?" Tyler asked.

"A traveling band! Come on! We're expected in Sandgem!" Hailey exclaimed.

They started to head North.

"Hold it right there!" they heard and saw a ranger standing there.

"Ah!" they all exclaimed.

"What are you doing here?" Geri asked as she recognized her father's partner, Zane.

"Geri? Is that you?" Zane asked.

"Yeah! Sorry for the weird look, but we were disguised this way." She explained.

"Do you know this guy?" Bailey asked.

"This is our dad's partner, Zane." Tyler said.

"Nice to see you as well, Tyler." He said.

"Same, what brings you to Twinleaf?" Geri asked.

'We're searching for Team Iris and Professor Howl." He answered.

"Still haven't found him?" Hailey asked.

"No, but we're still looking for him, you guys should watch your backs!" Zane said.

"Right." Geri said.

"See ya around." Tyler said.

They headed for Sandgem.

"That was close." Bailey said.

"Yeah." Hailey said.

"Never thought your dad would have a partner despite his rank in the rangers." Bailey said.

"Well, it's required for the higher ups especially with lieutenants!" Tyler explained.

"Come on, let's head for Sandgem, I have a feeling that Ike's waiting for us!" Geri exclaimed.

They ran in the direction of Sandgem.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Tyler yelled and they started running.

Ike, Dr. Elisa, and Robert landed in Sandgem where they walked to the lab and found Harper working hard. The kids were making sure that the Pokemon were doing okay in the lab.

Ike cleared his throat.

Harper saw him and said, "Ike? Is that you?"

"In the flesh!" Ike said with the same grin he always had.

"Still the same as ever with that grin." She said.

"Harper, this is my son, Robert, and my doctor, Rina Elisa." Ike said.

"Nice to meet you two, I have some new trainers coming in. Don't mind me." Harper said.

"Mom! They're here!" Samantha exclaimed.

"Excuse me!" Harper exclaimed and went into the main lab where she found four teens in gothic clothing and weird hair colors. "Excuse me, are you the new trainers?"

"Harper, it's us! Geri and Tyler." Geri exclaimed.

"Eh? You look different!" Harper exclaimed.

They went silent.

"Ah, it looks like they've arrived." Ike said as he came in.

"Hey Ike." Hailey said.

"Nice to see you two again! Also, I finally get to meet Rusty's kids." Ike said.

"Well, two of them, our little brother is going around Sinnoh for his first journey." Tyler told them.

"Oh yeah, my husband sent him off before he went missing." Harper said.

"At least he got to meet him." Bailey said.

She nodded as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's alright, we'll find him!" Dr. Elisa told her as she patted her shoulder.

"I know but I have a feeling that Team Iris did something horrible to Marty or probably kill him." She said.

"Don't think like that, he had a gun if you remembered when Typhoon was around, he would make sure that they won't come after you and the kids." Ike told her.

She nodded and took out a handkerchief and blew her nose into it.

"Does Maritza know about this?" Bailey asked.

"I didn't want to call her, she already has enough going on in Cianwood." She answered.

"That's right, John's gym leader in Cianwood." Bailey said.

"Did Team Iris attack there like Slateport?" Tyler asked.

"Wait, they attacked you guys while you were there?" Harper asked.

"Yeah, our parents and grandpa are missing! Our uncle is being taken care of while grandma is watching over the bait shop when we left." Tyler answered.

"Oh my!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed.

"Great, I'm hoping that Team Iris doesn't make Rusty join them or even worse Eliza." Harper said.

"Excuse me, since I'm new to this thing, can someone explain who Rusty and Eliza are? I only lived in Vermillion since Ike became gym leader and only seen pictures of them." Dr. Elisa asked.

"Well, I can explain since I knew them when I was a popstar when I first met them." Harper said.

"Wow, never knew that!" the twins exclaimed.

"I quit when Typhoon came around, but anyways, Eliza is the niece of Professor Elm in Newbark Town in Johto and was a coordinator since she was bored with the trainer stuff after returning home from Hoen. She met Rusty, who was a Pokemon Ranger with a memory loss at the time and then remembered that he was a member of Team Aqua. Even though we went through trouble in defeating Aqua, Eliza was able to save Rusty and it let him to redeem himself in the end. When Team Typhoon came around, Rusty was fired as a ranger since the Olivine incident happened at the contest that year, but he was lied to about it which in the end he got back on after the team ended and healed from hefty injuries." Harper explained.

"Now that he's a lieutenant of the rangers, he is able to travel between regions and help them out when needed while Eliza takes care of us, as in our mom! She does help with the stuff in Solaceon while Rusty's gone but she does help trainers in contest tips and how to win in them." Geri said.

"Never thought of that, now that she's missing, she can't do the contest tips." Dr. Elisa said.

"Right." Tyler said.

"I wonder if the rangers know about the disappearance of Rusty, they should since he is important to them after all!" Robert exclaimed.

"Well, we did run into our dad's partner on the way here." Geri said.

"Yeah, we told him about what happened." Tyler said.

Meanwhile, Zane made sure he was clear of any other rangers and went into a private area and called Alice to report.

"So Zane, what do you have for me?" she asked.

"The kids are on route to Sandgem by the looks of things!" he answered.

"Good! Attack them before they leave the area." Alice told him.

"Yes ma'am!" Zane exclaimed.

He went to change into his garment and came out with the mask and headed for Sandgem.

On the outskirts of Sandgem, a figure was smoking and another person shown up.

"Is the van safe?" the figure asked.

"Yep, are you sure that this new team attacked Sandgem?" a girl's voice came from the other figure.

"That's what reports said." The figure answered as he flicked ashes. "Come on! Let's try and see where they went first and then the lab, I have a feeling that they're not done with this town yet."

The girl nodded.

The guy put out his cigarette and they went into town.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Meet the New Force from Unova!

After a long day of watching over Marty's work, the group was taken back to the house where Harper explained to everyone about how they were attacked and Marty went missing after she and the kids woke up.

"Damn, that's messed up!" Geri exclaimed.

"Yeah, never thought that dad would be taken just like that." Sierra said.

""Especially when he was protecting us from Iris." Vinny said.

"I wonder why they wanted him?" Ike asked as he cleaned his sword.

"Probably for his knowledge on Pokemon, you did say he's pretty smart when it comes to that." Robert said.

"I don't know but it feels like they wanted him for something more than that." Harper said as she started preparing dinner.

"Whatever it is, it might be hefty." Bailey said.

Her sister nodded in agreement.

They heard a knock and Harper grabbed her dagger as she went over to answer it. They found a man and a woman with black clothing on.

"Hello, are you Harper Howl?" the man asked.

"Yes, who are you?" she asked.

"We're a part of a team that's on your side." The woman answered as she eyed the dagger.

"Oh really? Prove it!" Ike exclaimed.

The both of them flashed badges with a symbol that looked like airline wings and bearing the region they were from.

"The Unova Region?" Harper asked.

"Yes, we are known as Striker Force, we were the team that took out Plasma, the name's Damian and this is Harmony and we came to find Team Iris."

"Nice to meet you!" Harmony exclaimed.

"How can we trust you?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy?" Samantha asked.

Damian smiled and said, "Because we want to find the missing people of course."

"I don't know dad, I think these guys might be working for Iris." Robert said.

"Tell me something Damian, do you know who the leader of Team Iris is?" Ike asked.

"Not sure, we were tipped off about Team Iris days ago through our headquarters, so we went to Slateport after the last attack and came here and found out about Professor Howl's disappearance." Damian answered.

"Well, what if I told you that the leader was a girl?" Ike asked.

"How would you know Isaac Terrance?" Damian asked with a serious tone.

"Ah! My reputation perceives me!" Ike exclaimed.

"Well, we took a background check on you to see if anyone in the old syndicates were running the team and your name came up since you did run Typhoon years ago." Harmony told him.

He smiled.

"Wait, you never told me this?" Robert asked.

He sighed and said, "We didn't tell JoAnn and won't be telling your little brother either about your mother's and my background in Typhoon, yes, I ran it but almost got killed in the end! That is why I ended up with this leg."

Robert was silent and went off.

"Hey! Get back here!" Harper yelled.

"I will go after him." Geri said and followed.

"All I did was try and protect them from the past I went through." Ike confessed.

Harper sighed.

"Well, since we know about it, I think you might be linked to them Ike." Damian told him.

"Just as I thought, look, I was attacked in my home back in Vermillion. How would I go and direct a new team and find out from that attacker about who might the leader be?" Ike asked.

"Possibly by knowing them in the past?" Harmony asked.

Ike shrugged and said, "Maybe, but you must find out from these people or find where they're hiding and that's what we're doing in the first place."

The both of them went silent for a moment.

"Well, thanks for your time! We will meet again in different parts of the region or maybe on the battle field. Come on Harmony." Damian said.

She nodded and the both of them left.

"Are you sure Ike shouldn't be trustworthy?" Harmony asked as the both of them headed for the outskirts of town.

"Yeah, I think he's brewing some kind of trouble even if he doesn't know who the leader is, besides that grin has sneaky written all over it." Damian answered.

"I hope you're right." She said.

As they walked they felt something rush past by them with a smell of irises.

"Oh no!" Damian exclaimed.

"What is it?" Harmony asked.

"I think I found out Team Iris' calling card and by the looks of things, they're heading for the Howl's!" Damian answered.

Harmony gasped.

Geri found Robert under a tree with a Meowth nuzzling against him.

"Finally found you!" she exclaimed.

Robert petted it and said, "I can't believe he didn't tell me about this, the Typhoon thing I mean."

"Well, I guess he didn't want to be a disgrace to you and your siblings since he runs the gym in your hometown." She said.

He was silent.

"According to my dad, your dad and him were on Aqua as well and decided to redeem himself after what had happened in the past by going back to Vermillion to work at the gym."

"And now he's not being trusted all because of this new team rising out of nowhere." he said.

She sighed.

"Tell me something, why would you trust your ffather after being on Aqua all those years ago?" he asked.

"Well, he did show that he wasn't the same guy long ago and raised me and my brothers like anyone would with my mom." She answered.

"And yet he went missing!" they heard and they saw a guy wearing an Iris uniform.

"What the hell?" Robert asked.

"No way! They came back to Sinnoh?" Geri asked.

"I guess so! Return Meowth!" Robert exclaimed and returned his Pokemon and took out his twin blades. "I think we need some team work! Isn't that right Plusle and Minum!"

Two Pokemon came out and resembled Pikachu but with Plus signs and minus signs on their cheeks and tails.

"Whoa!" Geri exclaimed.

"Hey, are you going to stand there or join in the fight since these bastards took your family!" Robert yelled.

"Of course I am! I was surprised to see your Pokemon since I haven't seen them before! So, go Hibiscus!" Geri yelled and sent out her Meganium.

"Since you two sent out yours, here's mine! Go Medicham!" the Team Iris member yelled.

His Medicham came out.

"Oh great, this will be an intresting fight! Hibiscus use stun spore!" Geri yelled.

"Medicham use detect!"

The attack was detected and Medicham dodged it.

"Now disable it!"

Hibiscus' attack was disabled.

"Oh no!" Geri yelled.

"Now your pathetic Meganium can't use stun spore! Now let's see what else it has!"

"Very well! Use vine whip!" Geri yelled.

"I will follow pursuit! Charge the vines with thundershock Plusle and Minum!" Robert yelled.

The two Pokemon sent out lightning bolts and surrounded the vines with them and they hit the Medicham.

"Now, use volt tackle you two!" Robert yelled.

"Hurry and use psybeam!" the Iris member yelled.

Medicham used the psybeam and hit the Plusle and Minum as they were getting in for the attack.

"No! Plusle! Minum!" Robert yelled.

Both Pokemon were down.

"Return!" he yelled and returned the both of them.

"Now that I took those two out! Now use ice punch on the Meganium!"

"Hurry Hibiscus use razor leaf!" Geri yelled.

The attack hit the Medicham.

"Now use vine whip again!"

Hibiscus used the attack and hit the Medicham and it took it out.

The Iris member returned it and said, "Not bad! Let's see how you handle this one! Go Scizor!"

He sent out his Scizor.

"Oh crap!" Geri exclaimed.

"Scizor use metal claw!"

Hibiscus got hit head on and was knocked out.

"Return Hibiscus!" Geri exclaimed and returned it. "Damn it, I think we're done for!"

"Not for long!" they heard Harmony say.

"Harmony?" Robert asked.

"Also me! No wonder we smelled irises in this direction!" Damian exclaimed.

"Hmm, this looks interesting, two new opponents have arrived."

"Another two also arrived!" Harper exclaimed.

They saw her and Ike outside with a Jolteon and a Crobat.

"Welcome to the fight!" Robert exclaimed.

"We heard some explosions coming from out here and had the other kids stay inside and went to find you guys." Harper said.

"Harper, Ike, leave this guy to us." Damian told them.

"No way, this guy attacked my son while he was out here and I'm going to make him pay for it!" Ike yelled.

"You don't get it, we don't trust you when it comes to being a good guy!" Harmony yelled.

"What? Is my past the thing that will keep me from fighting alongside you and any other teammates, then screw you! I'm here to get my friends back! Jolteon use your quick attack on that Scizor!" Ike yelled.

"Scizor use double team!"

The Scizor multiplied into many forms of itself.

"Jolt?" Jolteon asked.

"Damn it! Go Gothita." Harmony yelled.

"Also you Boldera!" Damian yelled.

"Both of their Pokemon came out.

"What the hell?" Robert asked.

"What are those?" Geri asked and tried to take out her Pokedex for the information.

"Sorry, this Pokemon is not a Sinnoh region Pokemon." The Pokedex said.

"Ike! Step aside and let us handle this!" Damian yelled.

"I have it! Jolteon use pin missile until you have the actual Scizor!" Ike yelled.

His Jolteon used the attack and all the Scizors were taken out until the real one was hit.

"Bingo!"

"Hurry Scizor and use metal claw and make it hurt!"

The SScizor was about to attack when Ike yelled, "Hurry and use agility!"

His Jolteon used the attack but got hit after dodging a few times.

"Harmony your turn!" Damian yelled.

"Right! Gothita use sleep powder!" Harmony yelled.

The powder hit the Scizor and put it to sleep.

"Perfect! Boldera use power gem!" Damian yelled.

His Boldera's power gem hit the Scizor and it went down.

"Return Scizor!" the Iris member yelled.

He had a gun pointed at him.

"Tell us where your team is!" Damian yelled.

"Why would I tell you that?"

"Your team has taken some people that we know and we want them back! So tell us!" Ike yelled as he returned his Jolteon.

"Sorry, but you have to find them on your own or they will find you! Now, I told you enough! See you the next time we run into each other!" the Iris member said and disappeared.

"Damn it, not another secret." Robert said.

"Looks like this team wants to keep everything under wraps with what they're telling us." Geri said.

They saw Damian and Harmony return their Pokemon and were about to leave.

"Tell me something, do you believe I would join this new team when I don't have anything to do with them?" Ike asked.

"Maybe." Damian answered.

"We read about all the things you have done and we can't trust you, even if you're a gym leader." Harmony said.

"Come on Harmony, let's go." Damian said.

They watched them leave.

"Mom!" they heard and saw the other teens run over.

"Hey kids." She said and hugged them.

"Are you okay Ike?" Dr. Elisa asked as she came running up to them.

"Yeah, I didn't have to use my sword." He answered.

"That's good." She said.

"Will you be okay Ike?" Harper asked.

"Will be, but it looks like we have to leave Sandgem and go after these Iris guys since they will be roaming around the regions." Ike answered.

Robert nodded in agreement.

They headed back to the house and arranged their departure in the morning to head for Jubilife.

Meanwhile, Zane took off his mask and put his ranger uniform back on and thought, _Damn it, never thought that they would have Ike on their side and who the hell were those two people and what kind of Pokemon did they have? Alice will be interested in knowing about this._

Author's Commentary

Hey guys! Sorry for not getting this chapter up as soon as I would have, but decided to in time for the new year! As you all may have celebrated, I had family gatherings going on and of course the usual after Christmas sales going on. So, here you go! Happy New Year! Yes, this fic will continue into the new year and more twists and turns will come with it! See ya in 2012!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Irises Fall on Jubilife and the Drunken Master Appears!

Rusty woke up after a few days of being knocked out. He remembered the attack and how he was put into unconsciousness on the way to the destination.

_Where did they bring us? This is so unfamiliar! _He thought to himself.

"Ah! You're awake!" he heard and saw the girl with long, wavy hair.

"Who are you?" he asked with a cracked voice.

"Aw, you don't recognize me? I sure did! You were that handsome guy that I seen while I was on Typhoon." She answered as she got closer.

"Typhoon?" he asked.

Memories rushed back to him and then he remembered the Olivine contest.

"_Damn it! I lost! Looks like I will be seeing you and will be coming after you handsome!" the girl said, which she had shorter hair and wearing a different outfit back then._

"No, it can't be, you were with Ike when he entered the Olivine Pokemon contest!" he exclaimed.

"You got it! The name may have escaped your mind but it may refresh it, I'm Alice if you remembered." She told him.

"Alice?" he asked.

She giggled and skipped over to him and kissed his cheek. He pushed her away.

"Sorry but I'm married." He told her.

She giggled again and said, "I know and your wife is being taken care of."

"Huh?" he asked.

"Dr. Hatter, show him!" Alice said.

He saw the doctor appear and resembled the doctor that almost had him killed by Ike and killed both Cecilia and Ike during the final Typhoon battle.

"You're that doctor!"

"Not quite! I'm his son! You see, while in prison he died four years ago! I'm thinking from old age since he was a part of Team Rocket after all during my early years of life." Dr. Hatter said as he pushed a button. "But I did read some reports about you McLane and I found it interesting that you lost your memories of being in Team Aqua and regained them."

"You bastard." Rusty said.

"Now, now, enough chit-chat! Check the screen!" Alice told him.

He looked at a TV screen and saw Eliza strapped to an examination table and with her clothes torn and covered in bruises and cuts. He also saw a needle with a I. V. drip.

"What did you do to her?" Rusty asked.

"Harmless torture, it's great for the soul." Dr. Hatter said with a smile.

"Don't worry, we're also keeping her alive with that I. V. drip! Unless, you join Team Iris and we will fully save her!" Alice told him.

"No! I won't! I already got this far and I won't join to make you guys happy!" Rusty exclaimed.

"What about your wife? Do you want her alive?" Dr. Hatter asked.

He went silent for a moment and then said, "Keep your hands off of her you bastards!"

"Very well, it looks like we will torture you instead! Dr. Hatter, do your bidding!"

He smirked and started to torture Rusty.

He screamed in pain.

Alice cackled.

_Kids, where are you? Please be safe! _Rusty thought to himself.

Geri and the group reached Jubilife City where they relaxed at the Pokemon Center and healed their Pokemon there as well.

"Man, never thought fighting off Iris members in Sandgem would take a toll on our Pokemon." Robert said.

"No kidding!" Geri exclaimed.

"At least we were able to get out of it without any injury." Ike said as he petted his Jolteon.

"Hey, excuse me, am I in the Pokemon Center?" they heard a guy ask.

They saw him drinking out of a flask and with rosy cheeks. He also worn a karate uniform.

"Yeah, you are." Hailey said.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah, just a little loopy and mad at some guys with the name of Iris." The guy answered.

"You mean Team Iris?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, those idiots! They took my iris designs on my uniform for their's!" the guy exclaimed and hiccupped.

"So, you drink because you're upset, who wouldn't?" Ike asked.

"Dad!" Robert exclaimed.

"Come on now, I'm just kidding." Ike said.

"Yeah, I agree."

"Hey, I was being sarcastic, do you need to heal your Pokemon?" Ike asked.

"Yeah, they had a bit too much to drink as well." The guy answered and then passed out.

"Hey!" Bailey exclaimed as she and her sister stood up.

"Man, he is drunk!" Geri exclaimed.

"Let's get his Pokemon to Nurse Joy and him to a bed." Ike said as he took the Pokeballs and both Tyler and Robert took him to a bed.

Nurse Joy and Blissey took the Pokeballs to heal the Pokemon.

"So, Tamaki drunken himself and his Pokemon into a stuper, huh?" Nurse Joy asked.

"You know this guy?" Ike asked.

"He refer himself as the Drunken Pokemon Master with his Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee and Hitmontop and traveled from his home in Cianwood City to see the other regions." Nurse Joy said.

"I guess he trained around here." Ike said as he scratched his head. "By the way, did he mention anything about John, the gym leader in Cianwood Gym?"

"Yeah, he was a trainer there but John wanted him to know that he can't be drunk and work in a gym at the same time." She answered.

"That's John for ya, he wants his trainers to be strong and have a good image when Pokemon trainers come into his gym." Ike said.

"One question for you, do you anything about Team Iris?"

"Yes, we encountered them on the way here, don't tell me Striker Force was around here." Ike said.

"Yes, they told me to watch out for you and and see if you got in contact with anyone from the team."

"sorry, I am not involved with Iris and that bastard, Damian, doesn't know what he's talking about! Plus I got attacked by Iris back home." Ike growled and walked off to join the others.

_What are you doing Damian? Do you want the cities to go against me? _He thought to himself.

Marty looked out over the entire city until Zane arrived in uniform.

"You're late!" he said.

"I know, Commander Slate was being a hardass in sending me here when we're searching for you and any other Iris members." Zane told him.

"Does he know about you being an Iris member?" Marty asked.

"No, neither knowing about how I passed the information to Alice about Rusty visiting Slateport for vacation for her plans with him." Zane answered. "By the way, any word on him?"

"He's refusing to join Iris." Marty answered.

"What a fool, his experience as an Aqua member would be very beneficial to Iris along with Archie's and Ike's." Zane said.

"Especially Ike with his leadership in Typhoon."

"Which I find interesting."

"How so?"

"These two people don't trust Ike since he led Typhoon and was a member in Aqua."

"Who are they?"

"Not sure but they had two new Pokemon I've never seen before, a Boldore and a Gothita."

"Hmm, interesting indeed."

"So, what are the orders here?"

"Find Ike and those teens of course." Marty answered.

Zane nodded.

The both of them walked into Jubilife and made sure that Officer Jenny and any rangers weren't watching out for them in the city streets.

The next day, Geri and Robert were in the PokeMart and getting supplies when Tamaki came in.

"Hey there! We were wondering where you went to this morning." Geri said.

"Oh! I went to train with my Pokemon! I came to get some potions and other things to heal them!" Tamaki answered as he started to grab things.

"You know that that medicine you picked up is for only headaches." Robert said.

"How would you know?" Tamaki asked.

"Trust me, I had to get my dad some after getting a big sonic blast from a trainer's Exploud once." Robert answered.

"You don't say!" Tamaki said and laughed nervously as he grabbed the right stuff.

The both of them sighed.

Tamaki paid and left.

"Let's follow him." Geri whispered.

Robert nodded.

The both of them followed Tamaki to a clearing on the edge of town where they saw a Hitmonchan and a Hitmontop fighting while a Hitmonlee was sitting off to the side holding his head.

"

Here you are Hitmonlee, some aspirin." Tamaki said as he handed him the aspirin.

The Hitmonlee took it and drank some water from a sports bottle that Tamaki handed him.

"So, I'm guessing that his Hitmonlee is going through a hangover?" Robert asked.

"Man, you're really observant." Geri said.

They kept on watching until someone came behind them and put their hands over their mouths.

They tried to struggle.

"We got you now." A Team Iris member said.

"Let them go!" Tamaki yelled.

"Huh?" one of them asked and saw him.

"Let those two go!" Tamaki yelled.

"Well, well the drunken master decides to fight us now? Why not go to a bar and drink while we take these two, especially Geri to her parents."

Geri's eyes widen and tried to struggle.

"Aw, you know we have your father and your mother at headquarters, if you stop struggling we'll take-OW!"

She bit his hand and hard. He let go and kicked her.

Robert muffled a "Geri!"

"Hitmonchan use your sky upper cut on that bastard that held Geri!" Tamaki yelled.

Hitmonchan did as he said.

"Now Hitmonlee use rolling kick on the other guy!" Tamaki yelled.

Tamaki's Hitmonlee used the kick and the other Iris member fell to the ground and let go of Robert.

"Get back here you brat!" one of them yelled and shot at him with his gun.

The bullet grazed Robert and he hit the ground.

"Robert!" Geri yelled.

"Hitmontop, finish these copy cats with your spinning kick!" Tamaki yelled.

His Hitmontop hit the grunt with the gun by kicking the gun out of his hand and kicked him to the ground.

"Damn, I am starting to get annoyed! Go Scizor!"

"I will take care of this! Go Popper!" Geri yelled and her Ampoleon came out. "Use dizzy punch!"

Popper punched Scizor down.

"Scizor use metal claw!"

"Look out Popper!"

Popper dodged and used another dizzy punch and it confused Scizor.

"No Scizor!"

"Finish it off Hitmonchan with a rocket punch!"

Scizor got hit with the attack and went down.

"Return Scizor!" the Iris member yelled.

"Give up yet or do you want more?" Geri asked.

"Let me guess, you want to know where your parents are Geri?" one of them asked.

"Tell me!" Geri yelled.

"Sorry, you have to come to the Great Marsh because we have your brother there! If you want to see him and your parents again, come to the marsh and we will tell you."

"No way!" Geri exclaimed.

She saw them leave.

"You bastards!" Robert yelled as he held his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Tamaki asked him.

"Will be."

"How can that be?" Geri asked.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked.

"They have Dustin." She said.

"We better go and alert my dad and quick!" Robert exclaimed.

Geri nodded and they headed back to the Pokemon Center.

Meanwhile, Dustin was tied to the tree in the Great Marsh. He tried to get out but Saiyori came out and stuck a shuriken into the tree next to his head.

He gasped.

"Quit struggling or I will have to kill you before your siblings get here!" she yelled.

He shuddered and stopped.

_This will be fun! Luring them here to just mess with them, they will have a long trip to travel once they hit Unova if we give them that bit of information. _She thought to herself.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys and happy new year! Also, the first chapter of 2012! Yay!

So, last chapter I put two Pokemon from the new region in Black and White. To tell you the truth guys, I wasn't planning on doing that because most of the Pokemon in Unova are ridiculous and running out of ideas. Also while playing, me and my fiancé )Yeah, me and Gondras, going with the actual nickname rather than the anime one, got engaged last summer) noticed that it is kind of reset to Red and Blue. We're not sure but it looks like that. I will be putting more of these but the really cool ones not the ones that look weird. Even though the idea of a Goth Lolita Pokemon was weird enough but what can I say?

And now to this chapter, I put a drunken master in this one. The thing was I was sort of planning to in the last one but since the plot took a darker twist, I thought it would be appropriate since we're dealing with new characters. I guess that about it!

I will be doing my best on updating since a new semester is coming up this coming week. Stay tuned! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Fight in the Marsh!

Days before his kidnapping, Dustin walked out of the Eterna Gym holding the Forest Badge.

"Yay! I did it!" he exclaimed.

"Not bad kid, let's see if you can take on my Pokemon!" he heard a girl say.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Go Sedinja!"

He saw the Pokemon.

"What is that?" he asked and brought out his Pokedex.

"This is not a Sinnoh Pokemon!"

"Aw man! Very well! Go Hapinny!"

He sent out his Hapinny.

"Sedinja use psychic!"

"Dodge it Hapinny!"

"Use tackle Sedinja!"

"Use sing Hapinny!"

Dustin's Hapinny used sing and the Sedinja was put to sleep.

"Damn it!" the girl yelled and returned her Pokemon.

"Looks like I win!" Dustin exclaimed as he returned Hapinny.

"Don't celebrate just yet!"

"Huh?"

Another Iris member appeared and zapped him with a tazer and he went down.

_Why me? Why did they have to kidnap me? Tyler! Geri! _He thought to himself as he felt the rain come down on him.

"Are you sure?" Dr. Elisa asked.

Tamaki, Geri, and Robert nodded.

They got back to the Pokemon Center after the fight and before a rain storm hit the area. They explained what had happened and how Geri got the news about Dustin being taken to the Great Marsh in Pastoria City.

"How can they do that?" Hailey asked.

"I wonder how they found him." Bailey said.

"I don't know but we told him to watch his back while traveling and now he's being kept against his will!" Geri exclaimed.

"Ike? Have anything to say?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Fly there." Ike responded.

"Really?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Aw doc, you can't be afraid of flying!" Bailey exclaimed.

"It's not that, wouldn't it be better if we rode bicycles there?" Dr. Elisa asked nervously.

"It would take days or even a week!" Tyler told her.

"Yeah, who knows what Iris may do to him." Geri said.

"Sorry, we have to do it." Ike told her.

She groaned.

"We'll leave once the storm blows over! Also, Geri, Tyler, be ready with what Iris will do." Ike told them.

The both of them nodded.

_Hang on Dustin, we're coming for you! _Geri thought to herself.

Back in the marsh, Saiyori was practicing throwing shuriken and kunai knives at the tree that Dustin was tied to.

"Is she sure she should be doing that?" Zane asked.

"Well, she wants to scare the kid, why not?" Marty answered.

They heard Zane's PokeGear ring.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed.

"I can't believe you still have that on you!" Saiyori growled at him.

"How else I can fool the rangers?" Zane asked.

"Huh?" Dustin asked.

"Tell them you have found some members in Jubilife and think they're heading for Cannilave, it will throw them off." Marty told him.

Zane nodded and headed off to a private area.

_I wonder what's that all about? _Dustin thought to himself and flinched when a kunai hit the tree right above his head.

"Aw, I wish it got him." Saiyori said.

"We want him alive Saiyori so we can lure the other McLane kids to him." Marty told her.

"Whatever, those kids better get here, I'm already getting bored with all this waiting." Saiyori told him as she gathered her weapons and went back inside the tent to dry off.

Marty sighed and said, "Be patient, we don't want anyone to die yet especially when we have our bait."

After the storm in Jubilife, everyone let out their flying Pokemon except for Dr. Elisa.

"Never thought that the drunken master would have a Charizard!" Robert commented on Tamaki's flyer.

"Well, I have to fly around the regions somehow." He said.

"All right guys, we're heading for Pastoria City where Team Iris is waiting for us! The objective is that the rest of us fight them while Tyler and Geri rescue their brother from them. Got it?" Ike asked.

"Yes sir!" they exclaimed.

They all got on their Pokemon and Dr. Elisa on Robert's Fearow and they all took off.

_Pastoria City, never thought I would return there after so long. _Ike thought to himself as they flew.

They landed in Pastoria at dusk.

They found the streets empty.

"Whoa, I'm guessing they know about Team Iris being here." Geri said.

"You got that right!" they heard and saw Zane coming out of the gym wiping his forehead. "I was making sure that the city's curfew was going well and making sure Ushio, the gym leader, knows about it as well by making sure she follows the guidelines and not get hurt like Wake did."

"Oh yeah, he got hurt when Aqua was around." Ike said and looked at Zane and asked, "Are you sure she will be stable and look after the gym?"

"Of course! She will be standing by and I will contact her when we need her if it's necessary." Zane answered.

_Man, at least they don't know that I had to keep her from leaving the gym by force. _Zane thought to himself.

"Very well, let's head for the marsh!" Ike exclaimed.

They headed for the Great Marsh.

Zane waved and ccalled out, "Good luck!"

He smirked and went back inside the gym and found the knocked Ushio tied up to one of the columns and said, "You won't be interfering with the fight this time Pastoria Gym Leader, Iris will be taking out the Vermillion Gym Leader without you in the way!"

The group entered the marsh where they found it flooded over from the rain.

"Dustin!" Geri called.

"Hey! Where are you?" Tyler yelled out.

"Hey! Do you want them to find you guys within the few seconds of us entering the marsh?" Hailey asked.

"We were making sure he was still here." Tyler told them.

"Look, he may be your brother and everything but we have to be practical and watch our backs with Iris!" Bailey said.

"They're right, we don't know what they did to your brother or even convert him to their side." Robert said.

The both of them went silent.

"Come on, let's search, watch yourselves because there's wild Pokemon running around here and the area flooded over a bit with the rain earlier." Ike told them as he started walking.

They started to follow.

As they walked, some of the Pokemon ran from the flooded areas while others were swimming around in it. Even a Wooper surprised Geri. She screamed and fell into a puddle. Tamaki helped her up.

"Never thought that would scare you." He said as he laughed a bit.

"Don't laugh but when Woopers evolve they scare me a bit." She said as she tried to wipe the mud off the skirt.

They managed to reach the center of the marsh and found Dustin tied to a tree.

"Dustin!" Tyler yelled and ran over.

"Tyler no!" Hailey yelled as she tried to grab him.

He ran over but got kicked before he reached the tree by a few meters.

He went to the ground and felt a boot on his back.

"So, the McLane siblings have arrived!" the guy exclaimed.

"Let go of our brother!" Geri yelled.

"Aw, I think he would be better for the team!" a girl exclaimed as she appeared.

"A girl?" both twins exclaimed.

"Are you the leader of Team Iris?" Ike asked.

"No, I am not! I'm just a member that serves her orders and her order was to find the little McLane sibling." She answered as she put her katan right next to Dustin's throat.

"Now, now Saiyori, you don't want to damage the goods." The guy said.

"Then if you're not the leader, who is it?" Ike asked.

"She's someone from your past gym leader!" Saiyori told him.

"What? From my past?" Ike asked.

"You got that right! But you can't find her here! You can find her and the parents of these three in a region far away from this one!" the guy told them.

"A far away region?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Now that's done! Time to fight! Go Red!" the guy yelled and sent out his Flareon.

"Go Sedinja!" Saiyori yelled.

"All right guys! This is it! Go Octillery!" Ike yelled.

"Go Politoad!"

"Go Poliwrath!"

"Go Meowth!"

"Go Pansage!"

"Go Hitmonlee!"

"Geri! Go and save your brothers!" Ike yelled.

She nodded and started to run as the Pokemon started to fight the Iris Pokemon.

"Oh no you don't!" the girl yelled and threw a shuriken at Geri.

She ducked and kept on running and felt a kunai fly from nowhere and then the guy chased her with a sword and Ike came and blocked it.

"You think you can attack my friend's daughter like that? Think again bastard!" he yelled.

"Thanks Ike!" Geri exclaimed and felt steel at her neck.

"Looks like you got distracted a bit!" the girl member exclaimed.

Geri gasped.

"Meowth use fury swipes on the girl!" Robert yelled.

His Meowth attacked her and the katana managed to slip and left a small cut on Geri's neck.

"Are you okay?" Robert yelled.

"I think so!" she answered.

"Good, grab your brothers and run!" Robert yelled.

"What aabout you and the others?"

"Don't worry about us, just run!"

She nodded and ran to the tree and got the ropes off of Dustin and then grabbed Tyler and started to run. She felt something go into her side and she screamed and splashed into the swamp with her knocked out brothers in her hands.

"Geri!" Tamaki guy member held his gun and smirked.

"You bastard!" Ike yelled and stabbed the Iris member.

"R-red…" the guy said.

The Flareon heard him and stopped fighting both Hitmonlee and Pansage and went to help his trainer by attacking Ike. He started to fight back and managed to punch it after a few scratches. The Flareon hit the ground.

"Return…Red…" the guy said and managed to get up. "It looks like you won this time…"

"Not so fast! That Flareon looks familiar! Tell me who you are!" Ike yelled.

"Sorry! I can't reveal my identity…" the guy said and coughed up blood. "Next time you won't be so lucky!"

He dropped a smoke bomb and iris petals rain from it and he was gone.

"Damn it!" Ike yelled.

"At least we got one of them!" Dr. Elisa said nervously as she pointed to the knocked out girl.

"Nevermind that, what about Geri and the boys?" Tamaki asked.

"I will go after them!" Robert yelled as he took his shirt off.

"Hey! I can't let you go alone!" Tamaki exclaimed as he took off his uniform top. "Who will tend to her wound if it's serious?"

"

Good question." Robert said.

"Come on!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Both guys jumped into the marshy waters.

"Since they're gone, what will we do now?" Hailey asked.

They watched Ike about to leave.

"Ike?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Get the girl and join me in the gym."

"What?" Bailey asked.

"I don't trust Zane with what he said." Ike answered.

They watched him walk away.

Dr. Elisa turned back to the twins and said, "Come on, help me out here!"

They both nodded and helped her carry out the knocked out Iris member.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, another commentary, I bet you're wondering about another Japanese name placed into this fic. The thing is, I know the idea of Pastoria Gym is supposed to be the Sinnoh water gym and Wake was a water name as well since most of the gym leaders in the past generations did have names related to the gym. Such as Gardenia, Skyla(new one), Misty, and so on. With Ushio, it popped into my head since I remembered in Clannad After Story(a series I watched a while back) did say the name does relate to the ocean. I didn't want to give the name Shelly since it was already taken. Now, that's done, stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Rescue in the Swamp! Striker Force Finds a Traitor!

Striker Force managed to make it to the outer limits of Pastoria. They looked out over the empty city.

"Never thought it would be empty like this!" Adam, the bassist said.

"Well, the reports said that Iris came here." Max, the other guitarist said.

"So the city set up a curfew in order to keep it safe from the syndicate! Good move!" Damian said as he puffed out some smoke.

"Aw, I thought we would finally perform and get a bigger audience since we had a small one in Hearthome the other night!" Harmony exclaimed and noticed some movement in the street. "Hey Adam, can you focus the binoculars onto that figure in the center of town?"

"Sure!" he said and did so. He noticed an Iris member limping towards the gym. "Holy crap! It's that one member you two ran into back in Sandgem!"

"Are you sure?" Damian asked.

"Did he have black hair?" Harmony asked.

"Actually it's red!" Adam answered.

"That fits a description of someone else! Come on!" Damian exclaimed as he got into the van.

The others got back in and Damian drove into town.

Marty limped into the gym and yelled, "Zane!"

Zane turned to see him and asked, "Are you all right?"

"No! I was stabbed by Ike!"

Zane ran over and saw the blood coming from a stab wound in the side.

"Aw! The fraidy cat of the seas finally fell?" they heard.

They saw a tall guy with his mask on his head and mid-length hair come out of the shadows.

"Spencer! When did you get here?" Zane asked.

"Alice sent me just now, I entered through the roof! I find these gyms having an interesting design!" Spencer said and came to Marty and saw the wound. "Ouch! Never thought Ike would do that."

"He did have a sword after all." Zane said with a slight snark to his voice as he applied pressure to Marty's wound. "I'm going to see if there's a First-Aid kit around here!"

They saw him go off.

Marty held his wound.

"So, you failed again?" Spencer asked.

"How would you know?" Marty asked.

"Well, with a meteammate missing and a wound like that, who would succeed?" Spencer asked.

"Let's see if you succeed by going into the marsh and find the McLane siblings?" Marty asked.

"Very well, I shall do that!" Spencer exclaimed and pulled his mask down and vanished.

"You better find them, Alice wants them alive." Marty said.

Little did he know, Damian was there and listening in on them and thought, _Found you Marty, never thought you would work for the bad guys! _

He snuck out of the gym.

In the swamp, Geri felt a warm sensation and groaned in pain as she woke up. She noticed that she was in a sleeping bag and a fire was blazing. She saw her brothers awake and having some food that Dustin had made.

Dustin looked over and said, "You finally woken up!"

"How are you feeling?" Tyler asked.

"Fine, where's our clothes?" she asked as she kept herself covered.

"On the clothesline." Dustin said as he pointed over to a small line with some pairs of clothing that were covered in mud from the swamp water.

"At least I kept my original clothes in my pack." Tyler said as he looked at his clothes that the Orange Island Twins had him wear.

"So, those were disguises you two were wearing?" Dustin asked.

"Yep, Hailey and Bailey didn't want those bastards to find us but I guess two of them saw through them and caught you." Tyler answered.

"By the way, how did they catch you anyways?" Geri asked Dustin.

Dustin told them about what had happened after he got the Forest Badge in Eterna and how he was brought to Pastoria and the Great Marsh. He even told how the girl member of Iris was trying to use him as target practice with her ninja tools.

"That's awful!" Geri exclaimed.

"I can't believe they did that." Tyler said.

"Kind of like what they've done with mom and dad." Geri said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Dustin asked.

The both of them explained what had happened in Slateport after they got there. They told him about how Iris attacked and Helena took them into a closet for protection and after a few hours found their parents and grandpa gone.

Dustin cried and asked, "Why? Why us?"

"Because we're the kids of the heroes." They all heard and saw Robert and Tamaki coming on shore.

"Robert! Tamaki! How did you gget here?" Geri asked.

"We swam, we saw the light of the fire coming from here so we swam here." Robert answered.

"Who are these guys?" Dustin asked.

"They're friends of ours." Tyler answered.

Tamaki walked over to Geri and said, "Let me see your wound."

"Huh?" she asked and shown him where she got shot.

"It looks like it got bandaged pretty well." He said.

"Well, our dad is a ranger after all and he did train us in basic things such as First-Aid." Tyler said.

"We should still get her to the hospital in town, not sure how long will she last if a doctor doesn't look at it." Robert told them.

They nodded.

They finished up and Dustin got his dirty clothes back on and handed Geri's back to her while Tyler put the dirty stuff into his pack. They put out the fire and got the clothesline down and started to head for the exit with a different way that Tyler found on a discarded map that a trainer might've had.

Meanwhile, Ike and the others brought the knocked out Iris member to a doctor at the hospital after leaving the marsh. Ike told the doctor not to have her repremended unless she wakes up and does something to hurt the patients. He nodded and had his Chanseys work on her.

"Are you sure about that Ike?" Dr. Elisa asked as she finished checking his leg.

"Yes, if she wakes up, we can have a talk with her and try to get actual answers out of her." He answered.

"I hope she will answer, all we got were riddles from these guys!" Hailey exclaimed.

Bailey nodded in agreement.

"I hope so too, not only that, go and try and see what's up with the gym here." Ike said.

"That's right, since Ushio didn't come out and help you were going to see what happened to her." Dr. Elisa said.

He nodded and told them, "Stay here and contact me on the PokeGear when the girl wakes up."

"Will you be okay?" the twins asked together.

"Don't worry about me, I have my Pokemon and sword." He answered and left.

As he left, he bumped into Striker Force.

"Hello Ike!" Damian exclaimed.

"You again! You came and arrest me?" he asked.

"No, I came to warn you about something." He answered.

"Huh?"

"That member on Iris you encountered is someone you know and care about! Be careful when you fight him."

"Thanks! I know what I'm dealing with and I don't need you butting into my business. If you excuse me, I need to see if the gym is okay like another gym leader should." Ike said and walked off in the gym's direction.

"Are you sure you shouldn't tell him about Marty being on Iris?"Harmony asked.

"I think he should find out for himself and see how he would react." Damian answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Adam asked.

"I still don't trust Ike and I think he's in cohoots with these guys! If he reacts like his fox faced self then he is involved somehow." Damian answered.

"I will make sure he does." Harmony said.

"Harmony?" Damian asked.

"I don't know, thinking back to our fight in Sandgem Town, it made me think that Ike maybe truly turned into a good guy! He seems to care about his son and his Pokemon, why would he be in another syndicate?" she asked.

"Max said.

Damian sighed and said, "Very well, tell me over PokeGear what happened."

"I will!" Harmony exclaimed and ran off.

Back in the marsh, Robert, Tamaki, and the McLane siblings were close to the exit when they saw bombs explode around them and mud splashed on them from the areas they were planted in.

"What the hell?" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Love my muddy showers? Let's see how you love my sludge rain with my Muk!" they heard.

They got hit by the Muk's sludge attack and screamed.

They heard a ccackle and the new Iris member came in.

"Spade's the name and using toxic pokemon is my game!"

They saw the member with brown hair and wearing the same kind of uniform but with a spade on the mask and on the Iris badge on his uniform.

"Great, now a nickname! Do you guys have actual names?" Tyler asked.

"Of course we do but there are times we don't want to reveal them! All we do is hide under the Iris flower and reveal our Pokemon! Now that's done! Muk return and go Skuntank!" Spade exclaimed.

His Muk returned and his Skuntank came out.

"Great! A Skuntank?" Tyler said.

"That's right, you got hit by its stink once." Dustin said.

"It wasn't fun." Tyler said.

"Let me handle this then!" Geri said.

"You sure?" Dustin asked.

"What about your wound?" Robert asked.

"I will be fine! Go Sparkler!" Geri yelled and she sent out her Pachirisu.

"Very well! Use fury swipes Skuntank!"

"Agility Sparkler!"

Geri's Pachirisu dodged the hits.

"Use smokescreen!"

Spade's Skuntank surrounded the area in smoke.

"Oh man!" Geri exclaimed.

"Use night slash!"

"What?"

Her Pachirisu got hit.

"Sparkler!"

Her Pachirisu got back up.

"Way to go! Use dig!"

Her Pachirisu dug underground.

The smoke cleared away and the Skuntank looked around until Pachirisu hit it from underneath.

"What the hell?"

"Hurry Sparkler and use thunder!" Geri yelled.

Pachirisu did and Skuntank went down.

"Return Skuntank! Now go Vileplume!"

"Return Sparkler!"

"Geri! Let me handle this!" Dustin yelled.

"Are you sure?" Geri asked.

"Look! They kidnapped me and I want to have my revenge on them!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Go ahead!" Geri exclaimed.

"All right! Go Charcoal!" Dustin yelled and he sent out his Chimchar.

"You chose Chimchar?" his brother and sister asked.

"Of course! He's awesome!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Of course, he loves fire types usually." Tyler said.

"Focus you twerp! Let's see how you handle a stun spore!" Spade exclaimed.

Vileplume started to use it.

"Charcoal use your agility and get out of the way!"

Chimchar got out of the way of the attack.

"Vileplume use your razor leaf!"

Chimchar got hit.

"Retaliate with your ember!"

Vileplume got hit abd ut got burned.

"No Vileplume! Return! You won this time around McLanes! Next time you won't escape!" Spade yelled and used used a smoke bomb and the iris petals flowed out of it and he disappeared.

"Way to go Dustin!" Tyler exclaimed as Dustin returned his Pokemon.

"Thanks! I trained hard even though I just burned that Vileplume." He said.

Geri went to her knees.

"What is it Geri?" Tamaki asked.

"The pain returned when I was fighting Spade." She answered.

"We better hurry and get you to the doctor!" Robert exclaimed.

Tamaki got her on his back and they ran out of the swamp.

At the gym, Ike found Ushio tied up and knocked out.

"What the hell?" he asked and went to her and felt a pulse and saw a glass on the floor and smelled it. "Drugged?"

"Welcome Ike!" he heard and saw the red headed member and smirked and said, "I guess you are here for a rematch."

He stood silent.

Ike pulled out his sword and said, "Very well! Let's see how you fair despite injury!"does have a point."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Masks Fly Off and a New Ally Joins the Team!

Geri, Tamaki, Robert, and her brothers made it to the hospital where they explained her wound and how it happened to the nurse. A gurney with a pair of Blisseys appeared and Tamaki placed the passed out Geri on it gently and they watched it wheel away. They even had themselves checked for any injuries but Tyler and Dustin had a few scratches on them. Hailey and Bailey managed to find them as they walked down the hall.

"Thank goodness you guys are okay!" Hailey exclaimed.

"At least you got Geri in time before the wound got serious." Bailey said.

"Yeah." Tyler said.

"Um, who are you two?" Dustin asked.

"We're the Orange Island twins!" the both of them said together.

"Sorry for the weird hair cuts and clothes, we were disguising ourselves from Iris." Bailey told him.

"No wonder my brother's and sister's hair looked different." Dustin said.

Tyler laughed nervously a bit.

"By the way, where's my dad?" Robert asked.

"Gym leader duty over at the Pastoria Gym, he had us look over the knocked out Iris member we took out in the swamp earlier." Bailey answered.

"How is she?" Tamaki asked.

"She will be okay! The doctor took a look at her and also took something off of her." Dr. Elisa answered as she came in.

"Huh?" Tamaki asked.

"This!" Dr. Elisa said as she revealed a broken square with wires coming out of it.

"What's that?" Dustin asked.

"It's a mind control device by the looks of things, it looks like the members of Iris have these on them and follow orders without question and purpose." She answered.

"That means that they don't have any free will." Tamaki said.

"That's right!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed.

"What about Spade?" Robert asked.

"Spade?" the twins asked.

The boys told them what had happened as they left the swamp and told them about Spade.

"Hmm, interesting! Not sure if he was under mind control or not but I think the other members are." Dr. Elisa said.

"So, maybe that red head member is brainwashed like this girl was." Tamaki said.

"Maybe, but I think Striker Force and Ike should know about this in case we encounter any other members on our travels." Dr. Elisa told them.

They nodded in agreement.

"Where is my dad anyways?" Robert asked.

"At the gym, he's been there for a while though." She answered.

"I better go after him." Robert said.

"You can't! He must handle this!" she yelled.

"Hey, I am the only son that's old enough to take care of stuff like this and knowing Team Iris might attack in order to get this girl back! Just watch over Geri and the girl until my dad and I get back." Robert said and left.

Dr. Elisa sighed.

"I thought he was supposed to be grounded."

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Before the both of them came to the region, Robert got grounded and somehow Ike remembered it after coming here by saying make sure Robert's grounded and keep him here when he gets back." Dr. Elisa said.

"No wonder he was so stern with him." Tyler said.

She nodded.

"I hope he gets back soon." Hailey said.

Tyler nodded in agreement.

At the gym, Ike was fighting the Team Iris member sword on sword. He dodged an attempt at his shoulder and kicked the guy away and jumped onto one of the fountain ledges to get away.

"Man, he's fast." Ike said between gasps.

"Ike!" he heard.

He looked up and saw Harmony.

"Harmony? What are you doing here?"

"Came to see what was going on here and you were right, you are innocent." She said.

"I guess you saw the fight." Ike said.

She nodded.

"Finally one of the Striker members believe me!"

She saw the red headed Iris guy and yelled, "Look out!"

He turned and managed to dodge the blade.

"Not bad of a move!" they heard another voice say and a gun cocking and saw Zane.

"Zane?" Ike asked.

"Damn it Zane, I had it handled!"

"Marty, look at your wound." Zane said.

"Marty?" Ike asked.

He looked to see his wound bleeding again.

"Damn." He said.

"While you bleed, I will take care of these two!" Zane exclaimed and kicked Harmony off the ledge.

"Harmony!"

"Now one!" Zane exclaimed and pointed the gun at Ike. "Any last words?"

"One question, why? Why are you with these bastards?" Ike asked.

"Because I'm sick of being in Rusty's shadow, that is why I told the leader about his whereabouts and not who Marty was and how he was well known for his Pokemon science and how he cares for them." Zane said.

"You bastard." Ike said.

Zane smirked and said, "I also noticed your leg and looked into it, you lost it because of a bad gunshot wound, maybe your other leg should suffer the same fate."

Ike saw the gun pointing at his left leg.

"Or try to stab him in the heart since he knows our identities." Marty said as he pulled the mask off and still holding his wound.

"That too." Zane said.

"So, kill him." Marty ordered.

"Very well! Sayonara Ike!" Zane yelled and was about to shoot when he got tackled and kicked by Robert.

"Robert?" Ike asked.

"Damn! One of the brats!" Marty yelled.

"Should I get him instead?" Zane asked.

He got kicked again but by Harmony instead.

"Sorry, I won't let you try and hurt a minor under my watch!" Harmony yelled as she kept her army boot on his chest.

"Freeze!" they all heard and saw Striker Force appear.

"Finally Damian." Ike said.

"Shut it ike, I still-" Damian started.

"Ike's not involved with Iris Damian!" Harmony yelled.

"What do you mean?" Adam asked.

"I witnessed him fighting Marty!" she answered.

"And?" Damian asked.

"And he found out and Marty revealed himself." Harmony said.

"If he did then where did he go?" Adam asked.

"What?" Robert asked.

They looked around and saw that he was gone.

"Crap! He escaped again!" Damian exclaimed.

"Don't worry, we already have one of their members in custody." Ike said with his usual fox grin.

Robert saw Zane passed out and still having Harmony's boot on him.

"Wait, he helped us earlier." Robert said.

"I guess he was hiding from us that he was a snake to begin with." Ike said.

They all got Ushio to the hospital while Striker kept Zatied up in their van. They got word that the girl woke up and seemed startled by her surroundings.

Ike and Damian went into her room to see her.

She looked at them with a quizzical look and asked, "Who are you?"

"What? You don't remember me?" Ike asked.

"No." she answered.

"What about being in Team Iris?" Damian asked.

She shook her head.

"Um guys, this will explain why she doesn't know anything." Dr. Elisa said as she shown them the mind control device. "It was in the choker she wore and it controlled her while she was on Team Iris."

"That means that when it was removed then she wouldn't remember what had happened." Ike said.

Dr. Elisa nodded and said, "I think some of the members of Iris have gone through the same thing but others not so much, even with the member your son and company met in the marsh earlier."

"Another member?" Damian asked.

Dr. Elisa explained what had happened to Robert and the others when he and Tamaki after finding the McLane siblings.

"Damn, that means Marty might be under mind control." Ike said.

"What? You found him?" Dr. Elisa asked.

Ike explained about what had happened in the gym and how Robert saved him.

"I'm guessing his punishment is off?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, big time, now that everything's now settled now what?" he asked.

"Try to track down Marty and this Spade guy." Damian answered.

"Excuse me, can you tell me who these Iris guys are and why am I here?" the girl asked.

They all explained what was going on and how they found her with Geri's little brother.

After the explanation, she was silent.

"Are you all right?" Damian asked.

"I can't believe I did that."

"It wasn't by choice." Dr. Elisa said.

"I know, since these Iris guys had me as a member I will take them out with you!"

"Welcome to the team…"

"The name's Saiyori, I came from Ecruteak in Johto." She told them.

"Well, it looks like we have a new ally, how about Zane?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"We'll keep him in custody and get some answers out of him, in the meantime you guys go after Spade and Marty and try to release Marty from his bonds! I have a feeling since Saiyori had a mind control device on her he might as well." Damian answered.

"Very well, we will do it for Marty and give him back to his family." Ike said.

Dr. Elisa nodded.

"Wait, Marty, as in Professor Howl? He can't be in this group!" Saiyori exclaimed.

"He is, we will get him back!" Ike said.

She sighed.

"Well, we should wait until Geri heals up though, she is in a room down the hall." Dr. Elisa reminded them.

"True, I know she and Tyler want to get back out there and find their parents for the most part." Ike said.

"Well then, it looks like we have a long road ahead of us." Damian said.

Both Dr. Elisa and Ike nodded.

"Sorry Ike for the trouble we caused you and I hope my team run into us soon." Damian said as he left.

"You got it! Watch your backs okay and thank Harmony for saving me back there." Ike told him.

"I will." Damian said.

They said their goodbyes and they watched Damian go.

With a new ally and a goal in mind, our new team of heroes will find ways of saving Marty and take out Spade and find out where the rest of the members of Iris is hiding out. Stya tuned!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Verity Vacation

_Where am I? What is going on? _A Marty wondered as he stood in a white space.

He looked around and saw a version of him in an outfit that wasn't normal to him.

Is that me? It can't be!

"Oh it is!"

"Who are you?" he called out.

"The one controlling your mind!" the voice answered.

"Controlling my mind? What do you mean by that?"

"Wake up and you'll find out!"

_He opened his eyes and stared into a white light and cringed in pain."Ah! You're awake!" he heard and saw Dr. Hatter._

"_Huh? Who are you?" Marty asked._

"_Oh yeah, I removed the device from your neck, hold on!" he said and took something out of his pocket._

_He went wide eyed and yelled, "Get back!"_

"_Don't worry, it won't hurt." Dr. Hatter said and grabbed him and placed the device back on his neck. He felt it reactivating on him and he was under control again._

"_Why are you here Hatter?" Marty asked._

"_Spade found you and called me, so Alice had me borrow the helicopter to get here." Dr. Hatter answered._

"_That means Zane and Saiyori are not here then." Marty said._

"_That's right, according to Spade, it looks like the both of them were caught by the goodie goodies, it looks like you two have a lot of work ahead of you since they're caught by the enemy." Dr. Hatter said as he pushed his glasses up._

_Marty nodded._

"_In the meantime, just heal up and relax." Dr. Hatter said._

_Marty went silent and nodded._

_Back in Pastoria, days had passed since the fights in the gym and the marsh against Iris. Saiyori was released and was able to get over what had happened while she was in Iris. Dustin decided to stay with the group until Rusty and Eliza are rescued from Iris and beat them for what they did. Ushio even returned to the gym and had Ike visit the gym and help in getting the trainers to guard the gym in case Iris does come back._

_Geri finished up getting her clothes back on after finding out the news about being discharged._

"_Hey sis!" she heard Dustin exclaim._

_She saw Tyler and Dustin standing at the doorway and said, "I thought you headed back on your journey."_

"_I decided to stay until we beat Iris!" Dustin exclaimed._

"_After we told him back in the marsh, he wanted to help." Tyler said._

_She smiled and said, "You know it's going to be dangerous."_

"_I know, I did have ninja weapons thrown at me while being tied to a tree." Dustin told her._

"_Hey! I heard that!" Saiyori exclaimed as she appeared in a Chinese dress and hair buns in her hair._

"_Hey, you don't have the uniform anymore." Geri said._

"_Me and everyone else burned it, I wanted to get rid of it once I left the hospital!" she exclaimed._

"_Yeah, she wants revenge for what they done." Tyler said._

_Saiyori bowed and said, "I am sorry about what happened to your parents and will do my best in helping you in getting them back."_

"_Thanks!" she said._

"_Woot! Geri's finally back!" Tamaki exclaimed with a slight slur to his voice._

"_Oh great, he;s drunk again!" Tyler exclaimed._

"_Glad that you're okay!" Tamaki exclaimed and went over and hugged her. "I was so worried, I had to drink to calm myself down!"_

"_Tamaki." She said with a blush._

"_Come on now, I think the others are waiting for us." Saiyori told them._

_They left with Tamaki still draping on Geri. They all found the others, except for Ike, at the Pokemon Center._

"_Hey Geri!" Robert exclaimed._

"_Hey! Where's your dad?" she asked as they walked up to them._

"_He's helping at the gym again." Dr. Elisa answered._

"_I see." She said._

"_How's the side?" the twins asked._

"_Doing okay I guess." She answered._

"_Great, you're drunk again Tamaki!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed._

"_Hey, I was just celebrating." He said and hiccupped._

"_What are we going to do with you?" Dr. Elisa asked._

"_It looks like everyone's in better spirits today." Geri said as Dr. Elisa took Tamaki from her._

"_Well, while you were getting better, there weren't any attacks from Team Iris." Bailey told her._

"_So, we've been chilling." Hailey said._

"_That's great!" Geri exclaimed._

"_It feels like the vacation we always wanted!" Robert said._

_The three McLane siblings laughed._

"_What's so funny?" Bailey and Hailey asked._

"_You think you're getting a great vacation here? Think again!" Tyler exclaimed._

"_Lake Verity is a resort area that a lot of trainers like to go and relax." Dustin said._

"_It even has contests some this year there's one going to be held there!" Geri exclaimed._

"_Really? When?" Saiyori asked._

"_In two days! Why?" Tyler asked._

"_Well, when Team Iris found me I just won a contest in Hoen." She answered._

"_Wait, you're a coordinator then?" Dr. Elisa asked._

_Saiyori nodded and said, "I've always been one ever since I competed back in Johto."_

"_I guess it's off to Lake Verity then." Geri said._

"_Oh yeah!" Saiyori exclaimed._

_D_

_r. Elisa called up Ike to tell him the plans and he told them to go ahead since he still has work to do with the gym and will meet them at the resort when he's done. The group left Pastoria and headed for Lake Verity to arrive in time for Saiyori to compete in the contest._

_Dr. Hatter reported to Alice about what happened with Marty and his recovery._

"_Interesting, never thought he would not remember what's going on!" Alice exclaimed._

"_Well, we are using the best technology on the members with it after all." Dr. Hatter told her._

_She smiled and said, "And it's a well done piece, let's see if we can get more members then!"_

"_Good idea, who should we go after next? A hero or just an unsuspecting trainer?" Dr. Hatter asked._

"_I know who would be great, ssnd Spade to Celadon, Jack Grate will be there with his family." Alice said._

"_Any idea why?" he asked._

_She explained about how Jack was in Typhoon with her and how he left after an attack Typhoon made on Archie's ship as they sailed to take them out._

"_I see, he should get this mind control device then!"_

"_Of course! He would make a nice little addition to our team." Alice said._

"_Indeed, what about Rusty? Any luck?" he asked._

"_He hasn't given in yet, he will shortly." She answered._

"_Have one of my assistants convince him." He told her._

"_Very well." She said._

_They finished their conversation and Dr. Hatter told Spade his orders and he went out to his destination._

"_Are you sure you should trust him?" Marty asked as he limped out of the room he occupied. He still had the mind control device on the back of his neck._

"_Of course! Spade is a wonderful member, just go back to sleep! We have to search for for the McLane siblings in the next few days." Dr. Hatter said._

_Marty nodded._

_Geri and her friends made it to Verity by the next afternoon with the pace they've been walking and flew the rest of the way. She and her brothers guided them through the air and managed to land on the dock that overlooked the lake. Once they landed, Saiyori ran over to the contest hall to enter. "Wow, she didn't waste any time." Bailey said as they headed for the resort to reserve some rooms._

"_Well, this is a hot spot for the contest when it's held certain times during the year." Geri told them."Hey Dustin, isn't this your first time here?" Hailey asked._

"_Nope! We came here for vacation as a family once!" he answered._

"_I see." Bailey said._

_Geri sighed and said, "I miss our parents, we always had fun on our vacations even if some of them were short."_

_Tyler nodded in agreement._

_They checked into the resort and got a suite and waited for Saiyori to come back. They even let their Pokemon to let them relax and eat some of the Poffins and Pokemon food that Dr. Elisa bought and Geri and Tyler had before their Slateport trip._

_Saiyori returned with all smiles and Ike was right behind her. He told them about Pastoria starting to get the security measures under way and that Ushio would pass on the same idea to the other cities so they would know what had happened and put it to action as well._

"_At least this area will be safe." Dr. Elisa said._

"_Now it's settled, let's go for a swim shall we?" Ike asked._

"_Good idea!" the twins exclaimed._

_They changed into their swimsuits and headed for the lakeside's swim area to enjoy the evening swimming._

_Geri watched over her brothers as Tamaki came over to see her and asked, "Would the lovely Geri like a drink?"_

"_Sure!" she exclaimed and took a soda._

"_Did the swim help?" he asked._

"_Yeah, it was pretty cool so I decided to get out." She answered as she took a sip._

"_Never thought that this place would be a great vacation destination." Tamaki said._

"_Now you see what's great about Sinnoh." Geri said._

"_Geri, I was wondering, do you want-"_

"_Tyler! Quit drowning your brother!" Geri yelled._

"_Sorry! He was plashing me!" Tyler yelled back._

"_I didn't mean to!" Dustin exclaimed._

"_Brothers…" she said. "What were you trying to ask?"_

"_Nothing! So, two brothers huh?" Tamaki asked._

"_Yeah, sometimes I wished I had a sister instead, but my dad thinks having boys around would help ease the drama I sometimes have with mom." Geri said._

"_I can see why, well, I have a younger sister but she's in that new region far away, Unova." He told her._

"_Unova?" she asked._

"_Yeah, she saw a lot of new Pokemon and took pictures, I found them weird though." Tamaki said._

"_Would be one of those Pokemon to be a little bug Pokemon in a dress and a big rock Pokemon?" Geri asked._

"_Well, one of them looked like a flying squirrel from what she sent me." Tamaki said._

"_No wonder my Pokedex didn't pick them up when I saw Striker Force's Pokemon back in Sandgem." Geri said._

"_Sounds like Unova residents." Tamaki said._

"_Maybe some of the members of Iris came from there as well." She said._

"_Maybe." Tamaki said and drank his soda again._

"_I hope we find them." Geri said._

_Tamaki nodded._

_After an evening of swimming, the group decided to head back to the resort for dinner and slept the night away._

_Damian and the rest of the Striker Force arrived in Lake Verity. They still had Zane chained in the van._

"_Hey! Are you going to release me?" Zane yelled out._

"_Not a chance! The only way to redeem yourself is to work as our roadie and give us information on your team once they get here!" Adam yelled._

"_Do you think he will comply?" Harmony asked._

"_He will or we will just hand him off to Officer Jenny like we always did with any of the Plasma grunts we ran into years ago." Damian answered._

"_So, why Verity?" Max asked._

"_We were invited by the contest commissioner, he wants us to perform." He answered with a smile._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Secret Behind Striker Force! Marty Begins His Iris Betrayal!

_Marty…_

"_You again?" he asked._

_Yes!_

"_Tell me, who the hell are you?" he yelled._

"_You don't recognize me? I'm you!" he heard and saw him in the professor's coat, turtle neck and pants he always wore._

"_You're me?"_

"_Yeah, I'm the true you! I guess you already know that you're being controlled and your old friends are looking for you now right?"_

_He was silent._

"_Look, you grew a pair when Typhoon was around, where is that now? Being controlled by a device a new team created to keep their Arcanines on a leash." His other half told him._

"_What should I do then?" Marty asked._

"_Take the leash off of course! Harper and the kids are worried about you and you need to get back to Sandgem as soon as possible and that is only achieved by taking your leash off." _

_He nodded and said, "Thanks!"_

"_No problem!"_

Marty woke up and felt the device still on the back of his neck and said, "I don't…belong here."

Back at Lake Verity, Saiyori was training her Pokemon by having them eccercise.

"One! Two! One! Two! Tangrowth keep those vines in shape! Ursaring, keep your arms straight while flexing them!" she ordered.

"Wow, never thought she would have a variety of Pokemon!" Robert exclaimed.

They saw the Ursaring, Tangrowth, the Sedinja that always fought them, a Magmar, a Tyrantaur, and a Skarmory going through the training.

"It is a pretty good range even if she's a coordinator." Bailey said.

"Come of think of it, my mom was the same way." Geri said.

"Really?" Hailey asked.

"Yep, but she carried her Blastoise and Feraligator the most." Geri answered.

"Hey Saiyori! The contest is in an hour, you should have breakfast!" Bailey called out.

"All right!" Saiyori exclaimed and returned her Pokemon and joined them at the restaurant.

As they entered, they saw a crowd around a table and a few photographers taking pictures.

"What is going on?" Bailey asked.

"Not sure, let's go and see." Geri said.

They walked over and noticed Striker Force in the middle signing autographs for some fans.

"Striker Force?" they all asked.

Adam looked over and said, "Hey Damian, look!"

Damian saw them and said, "Looks like everyone's well!"

Geri and Saiyori smiled and blushed a bit.

"You guys going to enter?" Max asked them.

"The contest? No, but Saiyori is." Dustin answered.

"Ah! See ya there then!" Harmony exclaimed.

"You guys are competing?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"No, performing." Harmony answered.

"What?" they all asked.

"Meet us at the contest hall and we'll explain." Damian told them.

They watched the group end the autograph session and told everyone that they will be signing again after the contest and just wait until they get offstage until then. They left the restaurant and Geri and her friends had their breakfast.

Once they finished, they got to the contest hall before any of the other competitors did for registration begins to confirm all of the contestants. They found Striker Force outside one of the openings leading to the stage and Harmony waved them over.

"So, what's with all this hype over you guys?" Ike asked as they walked over.

"We're a band in disguise." Damian answered.

"What?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Well, all four of us originated from Stryaten City in the Unova Region, we used to travel together as trainers until we returned home and didn't have anything else to do." Max said.

"We ended up meeting at Max's place and fiddled around some instruments that we found in his basement and started making music." Harmony said.

"That is when our band formed until our town got attacked by a team known as Team Plasma." Damian said.

"They wanted to free Pokemon from trainer oppression when we treat them as friends!" Adam explained.

"So, they tried to catch our Pokemon to release them back into the wild." Max said.

"That's horrible, that's more like taking a person's pet Growlithe away from them." Robert said.

"Exactly, we ended up getting in the way and took them out as a team and after finishing them off at their headquarters, we were known as Striker Force." Damian said.

"So, that Iris is now here you came all the way from Unova in order to take them out." Ike said.

"That's right!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Now that we have one of their teammates captured, we will get the answers we need unless he doesn't run back to them." Damian said as they saw Zane come over and wearing a pair of jeans and a shirt with the word, Strike, on it. "Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, everything's been tested and ready to go!" Zane told him.

"Wow, never thought that he would turn into your dog, aye Damian?" Ike asked.

"Shut it!" Zane yelled.

"Tsk tsk, that attitude won't get you anywhere." Ike said with his usual smile.

"Okay you two, enough playing around! We should take our seats while Saiyori heads backstage for the contest." Dr. Elisa said.

"That's right, break a leg Saiyori." Ike said.

"Thanks! Enjoy the show!" Saiyori exclaimed.

Damian watched the group go their separate ways and turned to Zane and asked, "Any updates?"

"No, no hide nor tail of any Iris members yet." Zane answered solemnly.

"Damn, patrol while we perform all right?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, yeah." Zane said.

"Here!" Adam exclaimed as he tossed him the PokeGear back.

"Call one of us on that and we'll answer." He told them.

Zane nodded and went off.

Meanwhile, Marty was holding his position in the rafters above the stage.

"Is everything set?" Dr. Hatter asked over his head set.

"Yes, it's all set." He answered.

"Good, now we will wait until one of our former members decides to take the stage." Dr. Hatter said.

Marty nodded.

The head set went off and Marty felt a twinge on the back of his neck.

"What the?" he asked and blinked several times. "Where am I?"

He noticed that he was in the rafters of the Verity contest hall.

"What is going on? Why am I here at Lake Verity?" he asked.

He heard music come on and saw a group onstage and saw it was Striker Force performing as the opening act for the contest.

Zane was looking around in the hallways and then saw the door to the ceiling platforms was open.

"What the hell?" he asked.

He went inside and walked along the rafter walkways.

"Hello?" he called out over the music.

He saw a figure and yelled, "Hey! You're not supposed to be up here!"

The figure turned to reveal himself as an Iris member.

"Crap!" Zane exclaimed and took out his PokeGear and tried to call Striker Force.

They finished up their song and Adam felt his pocket vibrating and took the PokeGear out while Damian told the crowd who they were.

He saw it was Zane and said, "What is it Zane?"

"I found an Iris member in the rafters!"

"What?"

"What should I do?"

"Hold him down while we finish down here!" Adam told him.

"Right!" Zane exclaimed and hung up.

_Zane, good luck up there! _Adam thought and started the next song with the others.

Zane took a Pokeball out and yelled, "I think a fight would be in order! Go Scizor!"

He sent his Pokemon out.

"I don't know who you are but I send out my Flare!" the member yelled and sent out his Infernape.

"Scizor use your metal claw before he strikes with a fire attack!" Zane yelled.

His Scizor used its attack.

"Use mach punch!" the Iris member yelled.

Scizor was hit and went to the floor of the walkway.

"Now use flamethrower!"

Scizor got scorched.

"Damn! Return Scizor!"

"Return Flare…" the Iris member said and went to his knees. "This is not me!"

"What?" Zane asked.

He nnoticed Marty and asked, "Marty?"

Marty pulled the mask off and said, "I need to find Ike and hurry!"

"Why? To attack him again?" Zane asked.

"No, I know where he can find the rest of Iris." Marty answered.

_No way, even though we were teammates before, he's willing to sacrifice himself and betray Iris? _Zane thought to himself.

Marty looked at Zane and said, "Please sir! Get me to him!"

_Oh right, he was under mind control, so he won't remember things. _Zane said.

"Sure, come on!" Zane said and led him away.

After the performance, the contest officially began and Striker Force went backstage. Adam told the others what Zane had reported over the PokeGear and how he was holding the Iris member off at that moment.

"What? How could he do that?" Harmony asked.

"I don't know but we couldn't do anything either since we were onstage after all." Max told her.

"We should go and find Ike, I imagine he wants to get in on this." Damian said.

"One step ahead of you!" Max exclaimed as he took out his PokeGear.

"Come on guys!" Damian told Adam and Harmony.

They nodded and they ran off.

While the others were watching the first round and watching for Saiyori's appearance, Ike's PokeGear buzzed and he answered.

"Terrance here!" he said.

"It's me Max! Iris has arrived in the contest hall!"

"What? When?" Ike asked.

"Well, we got a call from Zane and he said he was handling a member but we don't know if it's still happening or not." Max answered.

"Do you know if any other members are here?" Ike asked.

"Not sure, you should have your group members watch out for any suspicious activity!" Max told him.

"Right!" Ike said and hung up and told the others what was going on.

"Great! I thought this vacation was going to last a bit longer!" Robert exclaimed.

"It's Team Iris man, they always like to ruin the peaceful time everyone has." Tamaki slurred.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Robert asked.

Tamaki laughed and said, "Hey, I was enjoying myself that's all!"

"Enough guys, we need to prepare." Ike said.

"But Saiyori is about to go on!" Geri exclaimed and pointed to the stage.

They all saw Saiyori step up and sent out her Ursaring. Right at that moment, an explosion rang throughout the hall and smoke came and filled the stage area.

"Saiyori!" Geri yelled.

"This is not good, that explosion happened onstage." Bailey said.

Geri got up and ran downstairs as they heard over the intercom, "Everyone, there has been an explosion, please exit the contest hall!"

"Sis, get back here!" Dustin yelled.

"We'll go get her!" Robert exclaimed as he and Tamaki ran down the steps.

"I will go with you! Doc, go and find where Zane might be!" Ike told Dr. Elisa.

She nodded and turned to the others and said, "Come on guys!"

They split up with Dr. Elisa and the rest of the group heading upstairs while Ike ran in the direction that his son and Tamaki ran in.

Geri managed to make it to the stage where the smoke was the thickest and she yelled, "Go Tails!"

Her Swaillow came out.

"Use whirlwind and blow the smoke away!"

Her Swaillow did as it was told and the smoke cleared away and she found Saiyori on the floor with her Ursaring protecting her.

"Saiyori!" she yelled and ran over.

Saiyori coughed and said, "Geri?"

"Yeah, I'm here! What happened?" she asked.

"Not sure, I was about to go up and an explosion happened, I think a speaker blew out." Saiyori answered.

"Not exactly! I caused it!" they heard and saw a guy in a more official Iris uniform with a officer's badge on him. He wore glasses and had black hair.

"Who are you?" Geri asked.

"I'm the son of Dr. Julius Hatter, the doctor who was put away years ago by Ike Terrance of the Vermillion Gym and I came to get not only Saiyori back but to have even more of my vengeance on Ike for what had happened to my father!" he answered and held out a Pokeball. "Go Weezing!"

"Oh man!" Geri exclaimed.

Saiyori shuddered a bit and asked, "Why? Why would I go back to Iris when they're doing awful things like taking my friends' parents away?"

"Because we can'tt let the heroes live or have them join Iris so we can take over together! Now Weezing use smokescreen!" Dr, Hatter yelled.

"No way! Tails use gust!"

The two Pokemon started to fight and Saiyori joined in with her Ursaring.

Meanwhile, Marty and Zane managed to find Striker Force.

"There you are!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Sorry, the hall was evacuating the visitors!" Zane exclaimed.

"What?" Adam asked.

"Apparently something happened onstage and the people were evacuated." Zane answered.

"Damn, I better find the others! You all stay here and watch over Zane and this Iris guy!" Damian exclaimed.

They nodded and saw him run off.

"Hey! I think you already know who I was!" Marty exclaimed.

"Nevermind him, what is going on?" Max asked.

"I don't know but things are getting hectic around here and I don't like it." Marty answered.

"Huh? Why aren't you acting like the Iris member you were before?" Adam asked.

"Because I wasn't going to join in the first place! They forced me into it and placed the mind control device that's still on the back of my neck!" Marty told them.

"he's telling the truth guys." Zane said and shown them the device. "Somehow it shut down but who knows how long it will reactivate itself."

Harmony gasped.

"Then why help us?" Max asked Marty.

"Because I want to help any of my old friends that have been taken by Iris." Marty answered.

Author's Commentary:

Hey guys, sorry for another long wait. Things have gotten in the way. School stuff and also MegaCon just passed and only went for a day this time around. So, sorry for the sissy fight between Zane and Marty and yes, I already still know that steel is weak to fire. Next time, the fights will be longer as usual.

I will try to keep on writing this fic since I have other fic ideas in the mix especially with the next one I will be working on. Plus, in the next few months, I will be cosplay working since I'm doing on Ike but in his gym leader clothes for the next con! Yes, I will bringing Ike to life and I already got an actual Thunder Badge(bought a set of the Kanto badges in metal at one of the stands at Mega). I got work to do, and will be changing the long coat in the description to a business jacket instead because I don't want to find another long coat which is hard to find in my part of town especially in spring. In the meantime, stay tuned for the next set of chapters, not sure how long it will be for the next but I will try and do it ASAP! See ya!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Ike Vs. Hatter: A Vengeance That Will Never Die!

"_Now Ike, that you have betrayed Typhoon you will die right here and now!" the original Dr. Hatter yelled. "Now Weezing use sludge!"_

_Ike got hit and he screamed._

"_No Ike!" he heard Cecilia yell and felt her body cover him._

"_Now use smokescreen on them both!"_

_They started coughing from the smokescreen._

_That day I was almost killed but I was saved after what I've been through. I almost drowned in that frozen fountain but Rusty saved me from it despite his injury and mine. My leg is a testament to my survival._

Ike, Robert, and Tamaki made it to the stage where they found the girls fighting against Dr. Hatter's Weezing.

"Shall we join in?" Tamaki slurred.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Robert exclaimed. "Go Meowth!"

"Go Hitmonchan!" Tamaki exclaimed.

Their Pokemon came out.

"Aren't you going to join in?" Robert asked Ike.

"Yeah. Go Magneton!" Ike yelled.

"Weezing use sludge!" they heard Dr. Hatter yell.

"Not so fast! Magneton use thunderwave!" Ike yelled.

The three parts of Magneton juggled around and used the attack.

Dr. Hatter's Weezing got hit and was paralyzed.

"Thanks Ike!" Geri exclaimed.

"My turn! Hey Hitmonchan catch!" Tamaki yelled and tossed him a flask.

The Hitmonchan caught it and drank it.

"Don't tell me you did what I thought you did!" Robert exclaimed.

The Hitmonchan hiccupped.

"You think a drunk Hitmonchan will beat my Weezing?" Dr. Hatter yelled.

"You got it! Hitmonchan, drunken rocket punch!" Tamaki yelled.

The attack hit despite the loopiness of the motion.

"Now use drunken sky uppercut!" Tamaki yelled and hiccupped.

The attack hit and the Weezing was knocked out.

"Return Weezing!" Dr. Hatter yelled. "Not bad! I think it's time for a new Pokemon, go Trubbish!"

"Huh?" Geri asked.

They saw a Pokemon that looked like a garbage bag and they smelled it and held their noses.

"Ugh! That smell likes crap!" Geri exclaimed.

"No kidding!" Saiyori exclaimed.

"Man, it smells worse than a Muk!" Tamaki exclaimed and felt himself starting to puke.

"Hey now, not on me! Find a bathroom!" Ike yelled.

Tamaki ran over to a garbage pail and threw up in it.

"I guess you can't handle a Unova Pokemon." Dr. Hatter said.

"Especially this one, I wish I can get info on this hing but I think the smell's enough!" Geri exclaimed.

"You guys need to take it down and now! Magneton use your thunderwave on it!" Ike yelled.

"Not so fast! Trubbish use acid spray!" Dr. Hatter yelled.

His Trubbish sent out the attack and it hit Magneton and it was poisoned.

"No Magneton! Return!" Ike yelled and it returned.

"Will it be okay?" Robert asked.

"Yeah! Tamaki, will you able to fight?" Ike asked and looked to see Tamaki was sleeping. "What the hell?"

"Oh dear, I think your friend will be asleep for a week." Dr. Hatter said with glee in his voice.

"You know I'm kind of feeling sleepy. Return Tails." Geri said as she yawned.

"You too Ursaring." Saiyori said with a yawn.

"Damn it!" Ike exclaimed.

"I guess you guys smelled Trubbish's gas!" Damian exclaimed as he appeared.

"Well, well now a Striker Force member finally appeared, how charming! Trubbish put him to sleep with a belch." Dr. Hatter said.

"Sorry but it won't help against my Excadrill!" Damian yelled and send and sent out his Pokemon. "Use mud sport!"

The Excadrill used the attack and it stopped the Trubbish in its tracks.

"No! Use Acid gas!" Trubbish yelled.

"Dodge by using dig!" Damian yelled.

His Excadrill dug underneath and disappeared as the acid gas flew over the hole. Then it reappeared and hit the Trubbish from underneath.

"Return Trubbish!" Dr. Hatter yelled and growled.

"Look, you should surrender or you will lose even more fights!" Ike yelled.

"I won't be beaten that easily! I won't stop until I get my revenge for my father!" Dr. Hatter yelled.

"What? That was fifteen years ago!" Ike yelled.

"You know he died in jail for what he did to you?" Dr. Hatter yelled.

"Your dad was sent off to jail because he betrayed me." Ike told him.

"Because you betrayed Typhoon first! Now it's time to die!" Dr. Hatter yelled as he took out a button and pressed it.

An explosion rang around them and the floor opened up and he, Ike, and Damian vanished.

"Dad!" Robert yelled.

Meanwhile, Dr. Elisa and the others managed to find the rest of Striker Force who was treating Marty.

"No way!" the twins exclaimed when they saw him.

Adam managed to remove the mind control device and said, "There, it wasn't easy but I did it."

"Man, you sure know how to disarm mechanical things." Max said.

"A lot of training since I do work with the amps after all." Adam said.

Zane came in and started to put some disinfectant on the red areas on the neck where the device was.

Marty cringed in pain a bit as he worked.

"Just hold on, it will keep the cuts from where the skin was penetrated from getting infected." Zane told him.

"By the way, where's Harmony?" Dustin asked.

"She went after Damian to go after Dr. Hatter." Zane answered.

"Great! That means we have a big fight on our hands!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Which I will go and take out as well." Marty said as he got up.

"Whoa Marty, you shouldn't!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed.

"I need to help Ike! Since he is going to fight against these Iris guys on his own, he needs help especially in hand on hand!" Marty said as he looked at the sword with the Iris emblem on it.

"You know the police are looking for any Iris member in this region like we are, right?" Max asked him.

Marty saw the paint cans and said, "I think I know how to make myself look not so noticeable if there are any cops or rangers around, throw that paint on me!"

"What?" Bailey asked.

"Just do it so the Iris patterns won't show." He told them.

"Fine." Hiley said.

They threw black paint onto the uniform and the symbols were hidden from sight.

"Thanks guys, just tell the rangers that there are people around fighting the Iris member that made the attack and just standby to arrest them." Marty told them.

"Will you be okay professor?" Dustin asked him.

"Yeah, I will." Marty said and ran off.

"Come on guys!" Adam said.

They all nodded and left the contest hall and reported to Officer Jenny about what had happened and told her the information that Marty gave them. She ordered the other cops and rangers to standby when Ike and the others came out. She even had some paramedics from the infirmary to come by and search for anyone who maybe injured or are trapped and can't get out in the meantime.

Ike woke up and saw that he was in the holding area for the contestants. He saw that it was burnt from the bombs that blew the stage area and itself up. He coughed from any leftover smoke. He noticed Damian was also nearby but knocked out and had a stream of blood coming from a cut over his eyebrow.

"Damian!" Ike yelled and tried to get up but fell over. "What the hell?"

He looked down and saw his prosthetic leg was gone and gasped.

"Looks like you won't be moving around much without this!" he heard Dr. Hatter say and saw him hold it up. "The handiwork's not so bad and I guess your moves are still stealthy as ever when you had it on but not today!"

He saw him throw it aside.

"You bastard!" Ike yelled.

"No, you're the bastard for what you've done to my dad! He followed your every order and nursed your leg as much as he can before it got truly infected and it was lost and now that he is dead, I can't let you live." Dr. Hatter said.

Ike remembered what happened on Typhoon and then the end when the doctor betrayed him.

"Look! Your dad betrayed me and almost killed my friends in the process! Now that I know that he has a son and working for a new syndicate, I can either save you or kill you!" Ike yelled and felt a blade go into his thigh and he screamed in pain.

"Aw, looks like I will starting your pain and will cause you to lose your other leg, or possibly another body part?" Dr. Hatter asked and ripped his sword out.

Ike screamed.

"Let go of my dad!" Robert yelled and swung his blades at him.

He was blocked by the bloody sword.

"Robert!" Ike yelled."Ike!" Harmony yelled.

"Get Damian out of here!" Ike yelled as he saw her appear.

She saw the injured Damian and went over to him and yelled, "What about you?"

"Save him first and then me!" Ike yelled.

She nodded and yelled out, "Go Sijaleth! Use your psychic attack to get Damian out of here!"

Her Pokemon came out and it got Damian out of the hole.

"I hope someone finds him and gets him to a doctor soon." Harmony said.

Robert blocked another attack and managed to kick Dr. Hatter off and tried to stab him but he dodged and tried swinging until they heard a gun go off and he screamed in pain. He dropped the sword and grabbed his shoulder and went to his knees.

"What the hell?" Ike asked and turned his head to see Marty.

"I still got it." Marty said with a smirk.

"Marty, you betrayed me?" Dr. Hatter asked.

"Not exactly, your mind control device lost its control and I turned back to normal!" Marty answered and looked at Ike. "Nice to see ya Ike! How's the gym life treating you?"

"Not bad, enough with the friendly greetings we have to get out of here!" Ike answered.

He noticed the leg was gone and nodded and took out a Pokeball and said, "Come on out Queen! I need your help."

His Nidoqueen came out.

"Carry Ike through the doorway and take the steps out!" Marty told her.

Nidoqueen nodded and went over to the down Ike and picked him up and left.

"Wait, I thought you were a fire trainer?" Harmony asked.

"I added a bit of variety ever since my days with the others." Marty said and turned back to Dr. Hatter. "Now doc, tell me something, where's the McLanes?"

"I will never tell you and since your brain is a little fuzzy you won't even remember." Dr. Hatter answered.

"I think I know where, the Unova region right?" Harmony asked.

"You mean the fifth region farther away from here?" Marty asked.

She nodded and said, "That is where my and the rest of the Striker Force and our Pokemon came from, also Dr. Hatter had a Unova Pokemon on him which I noticed from what happened to Geri and her friends near the stage area." Harmony answered.

"Good work Striker member, there is one thing you've forgotten, you don't know where we hidden our team along with the McLanes, that is why want the siblings so they won't pass the information to any allies they received along the way." Dr. Hatter said.

"You bastard, you can't have them!" Robert yelled and kicked the doctor in the side.

He cringed in pain and fell down.

"Enough!" they all heard and turned to see a girl with a mask with a card suit on her mask.

"Diamond! What the hell are you doing here?" Dr. Hatter asked and then coughed from the pain.

"Club and Heart were worried so they sent me out to find you and I found you being beaten by a little boy and giving information that is supposed to be figured out by our enemies on their own." She answered.

"Sorry Diamond, they only got Unova right but I only gave them why we were looking for the McLane siblings in the first place." Dr. Hatter said.

Diamon looked at Robert and then to Harmony and finally Marty and growled.

"Excuse me?"

"You let him betray us, Professor Howl I mean!" Diamond asked.

"He released himself." Dr. Hatter answered.

"Very well, it looks like we have another enemy! Professor Howl, since you've left Iris, you won't be living another day when the Queen of the Irises find out about this!" Diamond yelled and dropped her flower bomb and they saw the petals rain.

Dr. Hatter smirked and said, "I guess it's my turn to leave, that's your warning Marty! Next time you will be dead!" Dr. Hatter said and dropped his.

"Hey get back here!" Robert yelled.

Harmony sighed in relief and turned to Marty and asked, "Will you be alright?"

"Yeah, I think so! Who was that Diamond girl?" Marty asked.

"Not sure, it looks like they have a group of people with suit names." Harmony said.

"Whoever she is, we're in a lot of trouble." Robert said.

Marty nodded.

Harmony returned her Sijaleth and they started to leave the underground level and got to the top and found some fire teams putting out the smoke and any other leftover flames. Harmony told the firemen that it's all clear and that they found Professor Howl and he's safe. They left the concert hall to find the rest of their friends at the Pokemon Center.

They found Dr. Elisa putting a new leg on Ike to replace the old one. He had a bandage on his left thigh from where he got stabbed. Robert told them what had happened and about Diamond appearing.

"Damn! Now we have more trouble with this group!" Ike exclaimed.

"Hey, at least we know where they are!" Harmony told them.

"Huh?" Ike asked.

"The Unova Region, there is no specific location but we will find them there." Marty answered.

"Good, once Geri, Saiyori, and Tamaki get out of their slumber we're heading there." Ike said.

"Should we call the other teammates?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"We should, since we have Marty back, why not?" Ike asked.

"There is one problem though." Adam said.

"What?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Well, according to Officer Jenny in Celadon in Kanto, Jack was taken from the greenhouses at the gym, someone known as Spade took him." He answered.

"Great!" Ike grumbled.

"But his oldest daughter, Katie will be joining us soon." Adam told them.

"Good." Ike said. "In the meantime, contact John in Mahogany and see if they will get out here." Ike told them.

"Wait, you're not our commanding officer!" Harmony exclaimed.

"He is a gym leader, he has the same kind of authority anyways." Marty pointed out.

"Not only that, we're joining Striker." Ike said.

"Huh?" Adam and Harmony asked.

"Are you serious?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Look, Damian may not like it but he has to know that a band can't take these guys alone, you guys need the original members of our team or their kids since they know what they're up against! Plus, me, Marty, John, even Jack's wife, Amy had experience in taking out syndicates years ago and we trained our kids in fighting in these situations! You saw my son taking on Dr. Hatter earlier, so it would be right to do so!" Ike told them.

Harmony sighed and said, "I guess you're right!"

"So that Damian is still out, who will lead us?" Adam asked.

"Jeez, for a band you forgot your former lead singer." They heard and saw a guy with bright green hair anr and was spiked up in different parts and the bangs were long in the front to make it look like a messy do.

"Trevor! When did you get here?" Harmony asked.

"Just now, I've been trying to find you all since I returned to the headquarters to find the coordinates of this region and the info on Team Iris, I had to rush here! Plus, I heard about the contest here was attacked and knew you were all here." He answered.

"I thought you left so you would work with Professor Juniper." Adam said.

"I did, but she told me that there was an eerie wind blowing so I left the lab." He answered.

"Well, now that you're here, welcome back!" Harmony said and left the room with a huff.

"What's with her?" Robert asked.

"Long story, but now that we have Trevor back, we can run until Damian wakes up." Adam said.

They all nodded except for Trevor.

"Looks like we will be getting victory back in order." Ike said with his usual smile.

Author's Commentary

Hey all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now the group or at least the kids of the heroes are now banding together and that will start next chapter and thought why not do it in a nice way, you'll see it then. About Magneton and the juggling between the Magnemites that form it, I bet you're wondering about that, if any of you guys remembered Pokemon Stadium 1 and 2 back in the days of the Nintendo 64 that is where I got the idea from. Why? Because when I played the games and had Magneton on the team of six in the stadium area I always loved how it attacked which was all the Magnemites juggled while they were still magnetized to each other and thought why not do it in the fic as well and make Magneton look more badass while it did it? Plus it does make more sense that way since with magnetism in most places it looks like it levitates and that is what the Pokemon Stadium version did. Speaking of games, not sure if any of you have Black and White and gotten Mewtwo through Wi-Fi, I got it for both of my copies and also there are sequels coming for both of the games which I got news froma friend that sent me an article. There will be more updates along the way, I may do the same thing with these two like I did with Black and White, reserve for both, I will wait after I get a new DS, cuz mine is starting to show its age by freezing on me and will be getting the XL since I would see better on a bigger screen. So, I guess that's about it! Stay tuned for 13!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Sleeping Beauty Wakes Up on a Birthday

As a week went by, Katie, Jack's and Amy's oldest daughter, arrived in Lake Verity as promised. Harmony did call Mahogany Gym and John and the oldest daughter, Lyric, came as well to support the team. Damian woke up and was surprised with the appearance of Trevor and how he got to Sinnoh. Trevor explained everything that led to him finding Harmony and Marty in the damaged stage underground.

"You shouldn't have come here! We already have the amount of help we need with John and his daughter and Jack's and Amy's daughter tagging along." Damian said.

"Don't forget Marty has been rescued and now waiting on the others to wake up." Harmony told him.

"Oh really now? You know the contest attack would have been prevented if you guys hadn't performed onstage and try to find Dr. Hatter in the first place!" Trevor argued.

Damian and Harmony went silent.

"But at least the member you caught did catch and freed Marty from his mind prison, I give props for that." Trevor said. "Now, we know the location or shall I say region that Iris came from, Unova, there are possible cities to look in since we live there ourselves, I think we can get some help by landing in Newvima Town and go from there."

"Trevor, we can't get Juniper involved, what if Iris kidnaps her and do the same to her like what they did to Marty?" Harmony asked.

"Don't worry, Juniper and her husband will protect themselves until we get there." He answered.

"Well, I guess things are settled, is Marty and Zane okay?" Damian asked Harmony.

"They're burning the Iris uniforms right now." She answered.

"A guess they don't want to remember being in Iris, good move." Trevor said as he looked out the window.

Both Marty and Zane watched the flames burn the remnants of the Iris uniforms. Marty managed to take off the plate that held the iris petal emblems and tossed it in.

"What? You're not going to throw the whole sword in?" Zane asked.

"I think I got accustomed to it." He answered as he polished it from where he ripped the emblem off. "Besides, I can't always rely on my gun, look where that got me."

"Kidnapped and under mind control." Harper said as she walked over.

"Harper, when did you get here? Is Lucas looking over the lab?" he asked.

"Yep and John called me to have me come, Dustin and Tyler told me that you were saved from being under Iris' influence." She said.

He was silent.

"Be glad I found him as he was Harper." Zane told her.

She nodded.

"Look, I'm better now, we have a lot of work to do in the days to come since we have to head for Unova to find Iris and get Rusty, Eliza, and Grandpa McLane from them." Marty said.

"Right, but both Saiyori, Geri, and that drunk guy haven't woken up yet especially Geri with what's today." Zane said.

"That's right, her birthday! Professor Elm and Stella sent her things from Johto." Marty said.

"Don't forget Helena." Harper said.

"That is a big risk for them with what's going on." Zane said.

Marty nodded and remembered how he was told that Rusty and Eliza were taken from Slateport and shuddered a bit.

"I will save them, I know it!" he said.

Meanwhile at the Iris hideout, Jack woke up and found himself chained to a wall and asked, "Where am I? Why am I alive when I got badly beaten at home?"

He remembered how the greenhouse where he was working with the gym leader, Erika, 31, taking care of the grass Pokemon and the flowers, berries, and many other plants that were used for medicines and Pokeblock and Poffins were being taken care scents filled the greenhouse and then they saw the figure with a mask with a Spade symbol on it.

"_Jack, I came for you!"_

"_What?" Jack asked._

"_Go Muk!" _

_It came out._

"_Very well! Go Nidoking!" Jack yelled._

"_You as well Vileplume!" Erika yelled._

_The Pokemon fought for a little while until Jack's Nidoking used a comet punch on the Muk and it went down._

"_Return Muk!"_

"_Reutrn Nidoking!"_

"_Vileplume come back!"_

"_Not bad, you are pretty good with your Pokemon no wonder you joined the hero group fifteen years ago."_

"_Who the hell are you and why did you come here?" Erika asked._

"

_And know my past with Typhoon?" Jack asked._

"_I came from Team Iris, the newest syndicate from Unova and came to recruit you! And sorry for my manners, I am known as Spade."_

"_Spade?" Erika asked._

"_Sorry, I'm not returning to my evil ways, I found Amy and she helped me out and was able to work with Erika in the greenhouses knowing how much it's important in taking care of Pokemon." Jack told him._

_Spa_

_De cackled and said, "You poor fool, I can see the evil is still inside, why not join and wear the Iris petals like me?"_

"_Screw you Spade!" Jack yelled as he took out his gun and started to shoot._

_Spade dodged and laughed._

_He kept on shooting and yelled over at Erika, "Get out of here and head back to the gym!"_

"_What about you?" one of the trainers yelled._

"_Tell my wife and kids I love them and if anything happens to me, send Katie to find the other heroes!" Jack answered._

_Erika nodded and she and the gym trainers left the greenhouse to seek refuge in the gym._

_That's right, I was taken down by going into a gunfight and then ran out of ammo and was fighting hand to hand against that guy and lost. Where did they bring me? _He thought.

He smelled blood and looked over to see Eliza chained to the wall and saw gashes, cuts, and bruises on her.

"Eliza!" he yelled.

She managed to open her non-swollen eye and saw him and asked, "J-jack?"

"Yeah, it's me! What happened to you and why are you here?" he asked.

Eliza explained what had happened in Slateport City and then said, "I don't know where Helena nor my other two kids but I hope they're safe."

"They are, I know it! I bet your youngest one, Dustin was it, is too." Jack said.

"Where's Rusty?" Eliza asked faintly.

"I don't know, he wasn't here when I got here." He answered.

She gasped and tried to get the chains off but felt the pain in her side and a wound started to bleed again.

"Careful, you will bleed again!" he yelled.

"Rusty…" she said with tears in her voice.

_Damn it, why would Iris do this? I hope Rusty is okay if they didn't bring him in here! _Jack thought to himself.

Back in Verity,

Tamaki stirred in his bed and opened his eyes and said, "Oh my head! Did I pass out from another drunken spell?"

"Sort of but a Pokemon did it for you." He heard.

He turned to see Lyric and John and fell out of bed with a surprised scream.

"When did you get here?" Tamaki asked.

"And when did you start wearing boxers with Pichus printed on them?" Lyric joked.

"Enough Lyric, I think he already got embarrassed enough especially with the kind of Pokemon that put him to sleep." John said.

"Hey, I didn't know that a trashbag would come to life and do that to me!" Tamaki exclaimed as he grabbed his pants and pulled them on.

"But we did hear that you fended off the Iris guy with your Hitmonchan being drunk." Lyric said.

"I did." Tamaki said.

"You know, if you keep on doing that you will be hurting your Pokemon even more." Lyric said.

Tamaki was silent.

"She does have a point, Nurse Joy even examined your Pokemon while they were out and I was told that their well-being has been affected greatly." John told him.

He was still silent as he put the rest of his clothing on.

"Do you want to harm them even more? Quit giving them those flasks and it will improve them and you." John said.

Tamaki finished putting on his top and and then looked at the knocked out Geri.

"What is it?" John asked.

"Nothing, how long have we been out?" he asked.

"A week, your other lady friend woke up this morning." Lyric answered.

"I see." He said and left the room to find the others.

"Jeez, he's down." Lyric said.

"Calm down Lyric, he will be alright." John told her.

She nodded.

"Excuse me, where's my dad?" they heard and saw a girl that looked like Cecilia.

"Cecilia?" John asked.

"No, I'm Ike's and her oldest daughter, JoAnn." She answered.

"Oh right, he's out getting his new leg into shape." John answered.

"Wait, he broke the last one? What will I do with him?" JoAnn asked as she headed out to find Ike.

"I guess he broke most of what Dr. Elisa put on him?" Lyric asked.

John shrugged.

Ike was practicing with Robert in a clearing close to the lake with the others watching from a tree they were sitting in. Ike managed to dodge a few double swipes of the blades. Dr. Elisa sighed in relief when she saw the leg she installed a week before was still in tact. Dustin saw JoAnn run over and tapped Tyler on the shoulder and pointed.

"Hey! JoAnn's here!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Robert asked and looked over.

"You got distracted!" Ike exclaimed and swung his sword and Robert fell face first into the sand.

"Jeez brother, if you're going to defend yourself when it comes to hand to hand, you should keep your eye on the prize!" JoAnn teased.

Robert growled.

"JoAnn! I wasn't expecting you!" Ike said as he came to her and the both of them hugged.

"I heard what had happened here from mom, who got a report from Dr. Elisa a few days ago so Professor Oak sent me here." She answered.

"Ah, old Ryan Oak, great heart!" Ike said.

"He's not that old, he maybe the son of the professor before him, he is not that old!" JoAnn exclaimed.

"Looks like someone has a crush on him!" the Orange Island Twins said as they came down from the tree.

JoAnn looked at them and then at Tyler and said, "Nice looks, did you guys come from a rock concert?"

"Hey, we had to disguise ourselves!" Bailey exclaimed.

"They made me and Geri do it as well." Tyler said.

"Where is Geri anyways? Mom wanted me to give her this card for her birthday." JoAnn said.

"That's right, she turns eighteen today." Dustin said.

"Well, it's that some Pokemon put her too sleep a week ago." Ike answered.

"Huh? Is that possible?" she asked.

"Well, sludge was able to be used on humans, it would do the same with this newer Pokemon species we came across." Saiyori answered.

"I hope she's able to wake up." JoAnn said.

"She will." Tamaki said as he drank from a flask.

"Hey! You're awake!" Hailey exclaimed.

"And drinking again." Bailey said.

"Don't worry, I went to get sodas this time around." Tamaki told them as he shown them the soda bottle in hand.

"Wait, you turned a new leaf?" Dustin asked.

"Yeah, I thought about what John said and I didn't want my Pokemon to get hurt anymore so I bought some sodas and lemonades for all of us! Hitmonchan, Hitmonlee, and Hitmontop are enjoying them as much as I do." He answered.

Tyler noticed another package and saw a bow and asked, "Is that for someone special?"

"Yeah, your sister, I overheard what day it was so I got her something and will be asking her to go out for dinner tonight." Tamaki answered.

"What?" both McLane brothers asked.

"Come on now, she's cute, even if she has pink hair!" he said and got up and laughed.

"Good luck and you better not hurt her with the pain she's been going through with our parents being gone." Tyler told him sternly.

"Don't worry, I will make sure of that." Tamaki said and burped a bit.

"And you get to do that! She;s awake!" Marty called out.

"Really?" Katie asked.

Tamaki ran ahead and headed for the Pokemon Center.

"There he goes!" the twins exclaimed.

Geri put the last bit of clothes on and saw the birthday presents that w were left for her.

"Huh? It can't be!" she exclaimed and took out her Pokedex and saw the "Happy Birthday" message on it and smiled a bit.

"It is!" she heard.

She turned to see Tamaki with the present in his hands.

"Happy birthday my Sleeping Beauty!"

She blushed and took the gift and said, "Thanks."

"You don't sound happy." He said.

"I am, what brings you here?" she asked.

"Well, despite our hurdles on the road and the long trip ahead of us, I want to take you out on a dinner date." He answered.

She blushed and asked, "Really?"

"Yep, don't let this stuff bring you down today! Give me a smile!" he told her.

She smiled and hugged him.

"There we go." He said.

Geri opened up the presents and found a few more Pokeballs, some new clothes and a necklace from Tamaki. They left the Pokemon Center and headed for the restaurant and were given a private table on one of the balconies that looked over the lake.

"Man, this feels almost like how my parents got together." Geri said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Well, it was more of a dance and my dad didn't remember his past on Aqua and my mom helped him by remembering everything and things went from there." She answered.

"I see, now it's your turn." He said.

She blushed and asked, "Aren't you a little too old for me?"

"By three years, it's not bad." He answered.

The waiter brought the meal and they started to eat. They even let their Pokemon out to enjoy the food. Tamaki even told her the updates she got from everyone else and that Katie, John, Lyric, and JoAnn came to Verity so they can help out.

"Even Harper was called so she would get the news about Marty being okay."

"Wait, Marty was saved?" she asked.

"Yeah, apparently Zane saved him and they burned their uniforms even so they would not have any evidence when it came to being on Iris." He answered.

"Now that's settled, does that make us a part of Striker Force?" she asked.

"Ike thinks so, we are now together as a team and willing to get your parents back along with your grandpa and now Jack and take out the rest of Iris." Tamaki said.

She nodded and said, "What if my parents or grandpa are one of them?"

"Geri, you and your brothers are the only ones to save them when it comes to that because you three are the most precious things to them! That is why your grandmother took you and your brother into hiding." He told her.

She nodded and felt tears coming down and said, "I'm so scared."

"We all are, we will get rid of Iris before anyone else gets hurt." Tamaki told her as he wiped her eyes on a napkin.

"Meganium!" her Meganium exclaimed and nuzzled against her.

"Thanks Hibiscus." She said.

"How did you get the Meganium?" Tamaki asked.

"Well, when I was visiting my Great Uncle Elm, he shown me the starters and I saw a Chikorita and thought it was so cute! I wasn't old enough to have a Pokemon at the time but when I turned ten and about to head to Sandgem to start my journey, my mom handed me a Pokeball that had a ribbon symbol on it and opened it to find a Chikorita and knew he sent it to me! So I named it Hibiscus because of the final form it becomes." She answered and petted Hibiscus. "How about you with yours?"

"Well, before I joined the gym when John became gym leader, I was one of those trainers that had no idea what type they should train with until I caught a Tyrogue and started to train it. When it reached a level for evolution, it turned into a Hitmonchan and we won battles, so I caught two other Tyrogues and I got both Hitmontop and Hitmonlee from them and they became my main team and later I was a trainer at Cianwood." He answered.

"I see, they are better now." She noticed.

"Yeah, I did some thinking and decided not to become the Drunken Pokemon Master anymore." He said.

"Good, it was becoming annoying and your Pokemon weren't look great." Geri told him.

"Yeah, but now we're all better!" he said.

They finished up dinner and met up with the others at the hotel suite they were occupying and found a cake with candles for Geri. She blew out the candles and they ate in peace. After putting the last of the plastic silverware into the trash, Ike explained that they will be leaving for Unova the next morning.

"That soon?" John asked.

"Well, according to Damian, this region is not as close by like the other ones are to this one, it will take us days to a week by plane and boat." Ike answered.

"I see." He said.

"Well, before we head out, since Harper was able to bring my laptop it's time to update our Pokedexes." Marty said as he took it out.

"What? Why?" Saiyori asked.

"Well, I guess you didn't get any new info on any of the Pokemon from there right?" he asked.

"Nope, all we got is that they're not Sinnoh Pokemon." Tyler answered.

"There you go! In order to do that, I will do that for you guys since there are new types to see over there especially with what I've seen in Striker Force's lot." Marty said.

They all handed him the dexes and he started to update them all. He handed them back to everyone who handed theirs and they all saw the new space.

"Dang, never thought we would get new info over there." Tyler said.

"Well, we will once we get there." Geri said.

"Now that's done, Geri, Tyler, Dustin, we don't know if your parents and grandpa are okay but be careful! Iris are dangerous especially with the update we got from Katie when she and Amy got the info from Erika in Celadon." Ike told them.

"We know, we won't let them tear us down." Tyler said.

Geri and Dustin nodded.

"Zane, will you help us with any member info along the way?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"I WILL TRY, I WAS ONLY THE SUBORDINATE HERE IN Sinnoh so I only was in contact with Dr. Hatter, Marty, Saiyori, when they were under mind control, and Spade came out of nowhere." He answered.

"I already know that Dr. Hatter is a crazy bastard with what he'd done to me." Ike said.

"Wait, I thought he died!" JoAnn exclaimed.

"He has a son and he's crazy as his dad." Ike told her.

"How about Spade?" John asked.

"Not much, but I think we will be running into him again since he got Jack." Zane answered.

"Well, at least we got some info, the only question is that will we find them before anything serious happens?" Marty said.

"What do you mean by that?" Katie asked him.

"I am not sure but something serious is going to happen and I think we won't be able to stop it." Marty answered.

Back at the Iris hideout, Rusty woke up and found his new stitches healing up from the doctors that were keeping him alive from the torture that was being done to him since he was still refusing to join.

"So Rusty, are you still going to refuse? You know you're not the only one getting tortured." One of the suits told him.

He was silent.

"Maybe we should show him how his wife is holding up, aye Club?" Spade asked.

"Huh?" Rusty asked.

"Very well!" Club said and hit a switch.

The screen in the room came on and it revealed Eliza being tortured the past week and a half since they've been there. He even saw Jack looking at her and speaking to her and saw the wound on her side bleed again.

"Eliza? Why?" he asked.

"Your wife has been hurt as well since you keep on refusing to take up Queen Alice's offer." A woman with a mask with a heart on it said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Rusty asked.

"We were waiting until the right time to do so!" Dr. Hatter said from behind.

Rusty recognized him and asked, "Aren't you dead?"

"No, I'm Julius Hatter's son, Artemis." He said as he pushed up his glasses. "Queen Alice remembered that I was alive and had me join! Now Russel, what do you want to do now? Still refuse and get tortured until you die or your wife also gets tortured more and dies before you or join and she will get medical treatment?"

He stared at the knocked out Eliza and remembered all of the memories of how they got to where they are and then was silent.

"Well?"

"I….I'll join…I don't want to see her hurt or suffer anymore! Save her!" he told them.

Spade cackled and said, "Good! Queen Alice will be happy to hear!"

Rusty still stared at the screen and thought, _Sorry Eliza, I had to! For us! If you know about this, don't hate me just save me like you did before._

Author's Commentary

Hey everybody, finally another chapter up! About Erika's age, well, I had to guess at it. When I first saw Erika in the Pokemon anime, I always thought she would be one of the younger gym leaders around her teens like Misty and Brock were. So, I guesstimated and think she would be in the thirties since this story takes place fifteen years down the road, so don't get mad about that.

And now that things are getting more interesting, this story will be a lot darker and a bit longer than the other two by the looks of things depending on how many more chapters will be written as it goes on, in the meantime, enjoy it! See ya!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Unova Arrivals and a Run in With Spade!

Rusty's transformation took place within an hour after he agreed to being a member of Iris. Alice was pleased to find out and went to see the uniform fitting and saw that he was being placed with a coat of arms for his position into the higher ranks as the Knight.

"Is it better for me to be at the lower ranks rather than the higher?" he asked as he saw her come in.

"I prefer you to be a knight for me since I already saved the last spot for someone else." She answered.

"You mean the king?" Diamond asked.

"Yes!" she said.

"And who would that be?" Dr. Kraze asked her.

"Don't tell me that the spot is for that bastard I hate!" Dr. Hatter growled.

"You got it! Spade!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes my queen?" Spade asked.

"Go after Striker Force and don't kill Ike like Artemis tried to." She said.

Dr. Hatter pushed up his glasses which the glint of the light in them hid his glaring eyes towards her.

"Yes ma'am, do you want me catch him?"

"Not yet, I rather do that myself if he gets close to Castelia City." Alice answered.

"Very well! I will do my best!" Spade exclaimed and left.

"Are you sure on not kidnapping him?" Dr. Hatter asked.

"I just want to play around with him that's all, now Knight, shall we get back to the throne room?" she asked Rusty.

"Not yet, I want to see my wife and her condition." Rusty answered.

She sighed and said, "Very well! Dr. Kraze, do you mind?"

"Sure." She answered and led him to a room that read, "Medical Lab/Infirmary."

He went inside to find Eliza hooked up to an IV, oxygen tank, and covered in bandages. He took one of her hands and kissed it.

"I'm so sorry, Eliza." He said. "Just hang on and I will get you out of here, I promise."

In Mistraltin City, the plane landed and Geri and crew came out and got onto the air strip. Skyla, the gym leader, found them and yelled, "Hey!"

"Hey Skyla!" Harmony called out.

They met up with her and one of the gym trainers of the town.

"I guess you all made it to the region all right by the looks of it." She said.

"You got it!" Adam said.

Skyla looked at the others and said, "Whoa, a big crowd you got there! Did you recruit some new people to Striker?"

"Sort of! These people are here to help." Max answered.

"What do you mean by sort of? My dad had all of us join!" Robert exclaimed.

"Robert." Ike said with a warning tone to his voice.

Skyla looked at them all and recognized Ike, John, and Marty.

"Whoa! I never thought I would meet two gym leaders from other regions and a different region's professor!" she exclaimed.

"Well, now you have!" Marty said.

"Tommy, let go!" they all heard.

"I told you not to kick me in the gut once we landed!"

"But I was trying to get out!"

They saw the Howl twin boys coming out.

"Vinny! Tommy! I thought I told you to stay with your sisters at Grandpa Howl's house?" Harper yelled.

"Wait, you sent them to my dad's?" Marty asked.

"I thought they would be safe at his house since Iris didn't reach Solaceon." She answered.

Marty sighed.

"I can't believe you came back dad!" both boys exclaimed.

"Oh great, they do the twin thing as well." The Orange Island Twins exclaimed.

"They are twins after all, you can't blame them." JoAnn told them.

"What brings you two on this dangerous journey?" Marty asked.

"Well, we couldn't stay with Sam and Sierra back at grandpa's!" Vinny answered.

"So, we decided to stow away in the boat that was heading for Unova after mom called grandpa." Tommy answered.

"I'm guessing you guys used your Staraptors to get to the port." Marty said.

The boys nodded.

"I guess they're coming with us?" Damian asked Harper and Marty.

"We have no choice since Sinnoh and Unova are so far from each other, plus this would give them an opportunity to see the newer Pokemon here." Marty answered and then turned to the boys. "Fine you two, you get to be with us but don't get hurt! Iris is a team you don't want to mess with by what I've seen with Dr. Hatter taking out Ike!"

"Hey! That bastard broke a prosthetic I had on!" Ike told him.

"Okay, enough you guys! We're all here and now we can try and find Iris and their headquarters." Adam told them all.

"Are you sure about that?" Skyla asked.

"What do you mean by that?" John asked.

"Well, they're not really easy to find especially in this region! They seem to leave Iris petals behind when they vanish." Skyla told them as they started to head for the Pokemon Center.

"We can just follow the petals!" Katie exclaimed.

"No, the Pokemon seem to eat the petals and that doesn't leave much of a trail and none of the rangers don't know which city they are in either." She answered.

"What about the different islands?" Trevor asked.

She shrugged and said, "I don't know but this team knows how to hide."

"Hey Saiyori, Zane, Marty, what about you three? Do you know where they held you guys?" Max asked.

"I was mind controlled." Marty answered.

"Me too." Saiyori said.

"I was in Sinnoh all the time reporting back to the doc." Zane answered.

"That means the mind control was true after all." Skyla said.

Marty nodded.

"Well, at least we're all here, be glad we reached our destination safely!" Geri exclaimed.

"She's right guys, we may not have enough leads but we can find these guys and take out any members as we travel this region." Tyler said.

"You guys do have a point, looks like we're setting out for Icirrus City since it's close y, we will rest here and let these people new to the region enjoy the evening here since it's their first time here." Damian said.

"What about Iris?" Lyric asked.

"Call us up." Trevor said.

They nodded and the group split up to leave the main Striker members and Skyla alone.

"So, how bad is it? With Iris I mean." Skyla asked them.

"Bad, they have these guys with suit names and are now on the attack since the son of Julius Hatter failed back in Sinnoh." Max answered.

"What? You mean the former Team Rocket doctor had a son?" Skyla asked.

"I know it sounds new but according to Ike, he is as evil and crazy as him since he did treat his injury in in his leg years ago." Adam answered.

"I see, I guess the Vermillion Gym did some good for him after all." Skyla said.

Harmony nodded and asked, "So, what's the ranger reports besides the vanishing Iris petals?"

"Well, trainers are being injured since they ttry to face them by thinking that they would get experience by beating them but they weren't! This was while you guys were gone and the rangers that were stationed in Nimbasa City did catch one member and tried questioning them but no answer." She answered.

"It looks like we're heading to Nimbasa after Icirrus then." Trevor said.

"Well, Bryce did say he did have trouble and trying to keep the city under control." Skyla said.

"Damn, Team Iris is making a real mess out of this region." Harmony said.

"You got that right!" they heard and Iris petals exploded out of nowhere.

"What the hell?" Adam asked.

They saw Spade appear through the petals with members of Iris.

"Great, just as we arrive home and we get attacked!" Damian exclaimed as he loaded his gun.

"No need for that! Skuntank use poison gas!" Spade exclaimed.

His Skuntank came out and used the attack.

They all coughed and fainted.

"Looks like I caught the true Striker Force and Skyla of Mistraltin Gym." Spade said with a smirk on his face.

"What do you want us to do?" one of the members asked.

"We lock them in the air field tower of course! Come on!" Spade exclaimed.

They all nodded and followed orders as they had their strongest Pokemon carry the knocked out Striker members and Skyla to the air field tower.

"Man, this place is amazing!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Never thought that we would be in a region like this." Geri said as they looked around at the city which they discovered the different parts and saw trainers with unique Pokemon that they put Pokedex data into their dexes.

"It even makes Marty and his twin boys happy." Katie said as she pointed at the three of them looking at a sarcophagus looking Pokemon.

"This is so amazing! I never thought a Pokemon would take on this kind of breed!" Marty exclaimed.

"At least they're happy." Harper said and sighed.

"I'm guessing your music never carried to this region when you were a star?" John asked her.

"Don't blame me for knowing about this region with Marty a few years back." She told him.

John laughed a bit.

Zane noticed Ike wwas not being as social as the others and asked, "What's up mate? Why aren't you being with the others?"

"I don't know, it feels like that something is going on in town and I don't like it." He answered.

"What do you mean by that?" Zane asked.

"Did the rest of Striker come back from the air filed? As in, Damian, Harmony, Adam, Trevor, and Max?" Ike asked.

"Maybe they're in the bathroom or at the gym." Zane answered.

"If they were escorting Skyla to the gym, they would be here with us talking about tactics picking out areas to travel to." Ike told him.

"You're right." Zane said.

Ike stood up and turned to the others and saw some of the trainers being amazed by their own Pokemon that they sent out and said, "Guys, get your Pokemon to their Pokeballs!"

"Huh?" Bailey asked.

"Why?" Vinny asked.

"Skyla and the others are missing and I think someone or some flower petals took them!" he answered.

They all did and they all apologized to the trainers and headed for the air field.

Once they returned to the field, they found some iris petals and Lyric said, "Damn, it looks like Iris came by."

"Yeah." JoAnn said.

"Come on guys, we need to follow the petals." Ike told them.

"You got it!" Robert exclaimed as he took out his blades.

They followed the petals and noticed that the workers on the airfield were knocked out and saw some also knocked out at the door to the tower. Both John and Marty looked around to see if any traps were lying around and then waved them inside. Once inside, more workers were out and they smelled the scent of irises in the air.

"The calling card." Ike said.

"Calling card?" John asked.

"Team Iris members leave a scent of iris flowers when they're coming or they have arrived in the area." Geri answered.

"Stop right there!" they heard and saw two grunts.

"Great! They brought their foot soldiers along!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Go Servine!" one of the grunts exclaimed.

"Go Toxicroak!" the other exclaimed.

"Man, why do the bad guys always get the poison-types?" Hailey asked.

"I think we will take them down!" Bailey asked.

"What?" Hailey asked.

"You all go upstairs, we will handle these two!" Bailey yelled to the others.

"See ya!" Geri exclaimed and they all ran upstairs.

"Okay you two, you will be feeling the wrath of the Orange Island twins!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Let's get on with it! Go Politoad!" Hailey yelled.

"Take them out Poliwrath!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Servine use leaf blade!" one of the grunts yelled.

"Toxicroak use poison gas!" the other yelled.

"No way! Poliwrath use mach punch on Toxicroak!" Bailey yelled.

"Politoad use headbutt on Servine!" Hailey yelled.

All the Pokemon started fighting.

As the group ran upstairs and reached the next level. Two more grunts appeared.

"Another pair of grunts?" Dustin asked.

"I will take them on!" JoAnn exclaimed.

"I will join you!" Geri exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Tyler asked her.

"Of course! Go ahead and try take out the rest for mom and dad will you?" she asked her brothers.

"You got it!" Dustin exclaimed.

The others ran upstairs.

"So, the daughter of Eliza McLane poses a challenge against us? Very well, go Abomnisnow!" one of the grunts exclaimed.

"You too Weavile!" the other grunt yelled.

"Very well! Go Charizard!" JoAnn yelled.

"When did you get that?" Geri asked as it came out.

"It was my starter way before I became the new Oak's assistant!" she answered as she winked.

"I will be joining in with my Popper! Go!" Geri yelled and sent out her Ampoleon.

"Weavile use double slash!" one of the grunts yelled.

"Popper dodge and use peck!" Geri yelled.

"Abomnisnow use icy wind!" the other grunt yelled.

"Use fire blast Charizard!" JoAnn yelled.

The Pokemon started to fight with ice, fire, and physical attacks.

The group reached the third floor where two more grunts blocked the way and both Lyric and Katie stayed behind to fight as the rest reached the final floor where they found the original members of Striker Force and Skyla tied up and their mouths taped.

"Adam! Harmony! Damian! Trevor! Max! Skyla! Are you alright?" John yelled.

Trevor muffled a little with a "It's a trap!"

"What?" Zane asked.

Bombs with iris petals blew up around them and they heard cackling and saw Spade appear.

"Looks like you all made it to the top! I hope my grunts were able to take out the team that stayed behind!" Spade exclaimed.

"Never underestimate them!" John yelled.

"Oh really now? Let's see if they can beat them while you all beat me! Go Skuntank, Muk, and Cacturn!" Spade yelled.

His Pokemon came out.

"You kids go and try to get Striker Force free while we take care of this guy and his Pokemon!" John told them.

"Right!" Tommy exclaimed.

They ran to their down comrades.

"I think not!" Spade exclaimed and pressed a button and a cage fell on them.

"No!" Harper yelled.

"Hey, let us go!" Vinny yelled.

"Sorry, I can't! You will get in my way! Now," Spade said and turned to the others, "What will you all do since your precious children are trapped?"

"Fight!" Ike yelled as he took out his sword.

John nodded and took his out as well.

"I will do the same!" Marty exclaimed and took his out.

"Great, a traitor decides to fight me, very well." Spade said.

"I did it for my friends that you harmed." Marty told him.

"Enough chatter, let's see what you got!" Spade exclaimed.

"Go Electabuzz!" Ike yelled.

"Go Medicham!" John yelled.

"Go Volcano!" Marty yelled.

"What about us?" Harper asked.

"Go and release the others!" Ike yelled.

"Be careful!" Dr. Elisa yelled as she, Harper, and Zane ran over to the cage to help the others.

"Now my Pokemon attack!" Spade yelled.

"You too Electabuzz, use thunderpunch!" Ike yelled.

"Medicham use ice punch!" John yelled.

"Volcano use mach punch!" Marty yelled.

The three Pokemon started to fight Spade's Pokemon while the others were getting rescued by Harper, Dr. Elisa, and Zane.

Back at Team Iris' hideout, Rusty watched the sun go down and then remembered how he watched over the sleeping Eliza.

"Eliza, hang on!" he said.

"Aw, my knight worried about his princess?" Alice asked.

"Don't call me that, you know I am just doing this to save her." Rusty told her.

"I know but you got to follow orders as well to keep her alive." Alice said.

"I didn't agree to that." He growled.

"Sorry Knight, you must or we pull the plug on her." Dr. Kraze said with a smile.

Rusty gasped.

"Unless we mind control him, Queen." Dr. Hatter said as he pushed his glasses.

"Hmm, maybe we should do that! Hatter, go get one!" Alice exclaimed.

"Don't! I will do anything you say!" Rusty yelled.

"Really? Good, now go down to the gym and fight the gym leader and bring him back here." Alice said.

"Y-yes ma'am." He said and left.

"Are you sure we should count on him?" Dr. Hatter asked.

"Come on Dr. Hatter, we have his wife in our custody, if he doesn't comply he will lose her in the end." Alice said with a smile.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, back with another commentary! Well, when I forgot the name for Marty's Infernape)or was it Maferno as the final evolution for Chimchar) and went to look it up by going to the first story, I found there was another Eliza's Story before I wrote mine. Woops! I did read the first chapter, it goes backto the same beginning as the games but it is pretty good from what I read in chapter 1. I did kind of like how the writer used the assistants in it as well even though really see any with Professor Oak. So, if you're bored, search for this version, forgot the pen name but it does describe a trainer that has Pokemon hate her.

Anyways, I did start on gathering parts for Ike, So far, only got the fedora for the costume. But Gondras does like to wear it time to time and I need to make sure he doesn't snatch it for real. And back to looking up the name for Marty's Pokemon, it felt good looking back at the first story. It shows how the characters come a long way and how Geri came to be. Now Rusty is on Iris, it will get even more interesting. The conclusion of the battle against Spade will come up in the next chapter, I think he will meet his defeat in it. Not sure yet but it will come soon! See ya next chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 A Shocking Reveal and a Suit's Near Defeat!

"That's all!" Hailey exclaimed as she dusted herself off.

She and Bailey beat the two Iris grunts by taking out their Pokemon with physical attacks. Then the grunts went after them and they managed to take them on with their paintball guns and martial arts.

"Never thought we would knock them out so easily!" Bailey exclaimed.

Hailey nodded.

"Now what?" Bailey asked.

"Since most of the grunts are mind control, let's see if they have devices on them." Hailey answered.

"Good idea." Bailey said.

They walked over and checked the back of the grunts' necks and found devices and then gently removed them with some pliers they found on one of the tables.

"Sleep tight you two!" Bailey exclaimed.

They heard noise from the second floor.

"I guess we weren't the only ones fighting grunts! Come on!" Bailey exclaimed.

Hailey nodded.

The both of them ran up the stairs to the second floor.

Geri yelled out, "Now Popper, take it down with another peck!"

Geri's Ampoleon charged at the Weevile and hit it head on and it went down.

"Return Weevile!" the grunt yelled and his Pokemon returned.

"Now Charizard, finish it off with a fire spin!" JoAnn yelled.

The Charizard's attack hit the Abomnisnow and it was knocked out.

"Return!" the other grun yelled and his Abomnisnow returned.

"Not bad! You think you can get in the way of us ruling Unova?" one of the grunts asked.

"Especially you Geri." The other said.

"We will take you out before that happens!" JoAnn yelled.

"Yeah, not only that rescue my parents and grandpa!" Geri yelled.

"That will be impossible." One of the grunts said.

"What do you mean by that?" Geri asked.

"Because I am him." One of the grunts said and pulled off his mask and revealed himself to be Grandpa McLane.

Geri gasped.

"Guys!" JoAnn heard, but not Geri.

JoAnn saw Hailey and Bailey show up and ran to them. They saw the grunts and saw the unmasked grunt, which looked like an older version of Rusty but with gray hair and a bald spot.

"What is going on?" Bailey asked.

"Geri, come with me." Grandpa McLane told her.

She was frozen from the revelation of the unmasking.

"Um, this old guy, he can't be Grandpa McLane can he?" Hailey asked.

"It is." JoAnn told them.

"No way! How did he join Team Iris then?" Bailey asked.

"They forced me to and who knows what had happened to my son and his wife." Grandpa McLane answered.

"You…but…it can't…" Geri started to say with tears in her voice and then went to her knees.

"Geri!" Hailey yelled.

"No, you can't be one of those bastards! The same ones that kidnapped my parents and almost killed me and my brothers back in Pastoria! You can't!" Geri yelled.

"Geri, you need to calm down." JoAnn told her.

"You guys are sick, you Iris guys!" Bailey said.

"Sis?" Hailey asked.

"You tore a family apart and tried to do with many others in the process for what you did to Marty! Now die!" Bailey yelled and shot at them with the paint balls.

Both Iris members hid behind the control panels.

"Bailey!" Hailey yelled.

Bailey ran out of ammo and tossed the gun aside and then took out her dagger and charged at the grunt. He started to fight her hand on hand with his saber. After a few swings and dodges, Grandpa managed to kick Bailey down.

"No sis!" Hailey yelled.

He smirked and held up a dagger to her neck.

She gasped in fright.

"Now, Geri, since you want to save your parents, why not come with me, your loving grandfather?" he asked.

"Geri?" Hailey asked.

"I…" Geri started.

"Geri!" Bailey said.

_What should I do? I hope the others are having luck in their fights. _Geri thought to herself.

On the top floor, both Katie and Lyric managed to win their fight and rejoined the others and were told to help Harper, Zane, and Dr. Elisa, which they were using their grass Pokemon to get the cage to bust open. Ike, Marty, and John managed to knock Spade's Pokemon out with close calls of poison and sludge.

"Not bad, never thought two gym leaders and a professor would be such a great challenge." Spade said as he returned his Pokemon.

"Now that you're defeated…." Ike started.

"Who said I was defeated?" Spade asked.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I haven't lost this fight yet, it's just begun!" Spade exclaimed and took out some knives and threw them at the three of them.

"Look out!" John yelled.

They all managed to dodge but John felt one singe his shoulder.

"Father!" Lyric yelled.

"Damn it!" he exclaimed.

Spade pulled them back with a strong chord.

"Strings?" Ike asked and saw them go back into a glove rig he had set up.

"Like my suit, I use spade shaped blades as my weapon! Be lucky that you three were able to dodge them! Jack wasn't able to and that is why he got captured." Spade said with a smirk on his face.

They were silent.

"Tell us then, where did Jack get taken to?" Marty asked after a moment.

"Hmm? You don't remember? Oh right, your mind control device was removed!" Spade said and went over to Marty and held his face to meet the slits in the mask. "Why not rejoin so you can see him again?"

"Marty! Don't!" Harper yelled.

"Why not take your family, well the family you have with you here to be at your side? They will enjoy being on Iris, not only that take over the regions that you saved?" he asked.

"I will never rejoin you!" Marty yelled.

"What?" Spade asked.

"You heard me! I may have been brainwashed by you sick bastards but I won't let you do it again and leave my family out of it!" Marty yelled.

Spade frowned and then glared through the mask and pointed the blades and scratched Marty in the face like claws.

Marty screamed and dropped his sword as he grabbed his face.

Spade stood back and threw the knives at him. Marty saw them and rolled out of the way and he got hit by a few in the arm and leg and one in the side.

"Marty!" Harper yelled.

Zane pulled out his gun and shot at Spade.

He dodged.

"My turn! Go Octillery!" Ike yelled.

His Octillery came out.

"Use sludge and hit his mask while you're at it!" Ike yelled.

His Octillery did as he was told.

"Hurry John!" Ike yelled.

John nodded and kicked Spade and rammed his sword into Spade's stomach and said, "Normally I don't try and kill people but you've gone too far!"

Spade laughed and said, "I am not defeated yet!"

"What?" John asked and got kicked away.

Spade took out the other box and pressed a button and an explosion erupted.

The girls and the grunts heard the explosion and felt the rumble from the floor above.

"What was that?" JoAnn asked.

Geri snapped out of her trance and yelled, "Go Zapper!"

Her Luxray came out.

"You are not my grandpa you bastard!" Geri yelled. "Use thundershock on those grunts!"

Her Luxray did as she said and both the grunt and Grandpa McLane screamed and the both of them fell out through the broken window that shattered from the explosion. Bailey dusted herself off.

"Are you okay Bailey?" Hailey asked.

She nodded and said, "What was that Geri?"

"I can't believe he would join Iris!" Geri said as she returned her Luxray.

JoAnn put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Even though our moms were rivals but you know I'm here right?"

Geri nodded.

"Good, come on, I have a bad feeling about what had happened upstairs." JoAnn said.

They ran up the stairs to the top level.

On the top level, the water Pokemon were putting out the fire that was caused by the bombs that were planted near the computers that helped the planes land and take off. Zane managed to get the cage broken by having his Scizor use its Metal Claw on the bars. Ike found a first-aid kit and tried to plug up Marty's wounds the best he can while the others went to free the Striker Force guys and Skyla from their bonds.

Geri, JoAnn, and the Orange Island twins reached them and coughed from the smoke from the flames.

"Tyler! Dustin!" Geri yelled.

"Sis!" Dustin exclaimed.

"We should gget out of here! The flames are getting worse!" Adam exclaimed.

Damian nodded.

They all ran down the stairs and headed outside where they heard sirens coming their way and saw Officer Jenny and the fire crews and medical staff coming their way.

"Good, she brought everyone." Ike said as he held the knocked out Marty.

"Marty." Harper said.

"Don't worry, he's still breathing, he will live." He told her.

She nodded.

The crews came and Ike gave Marty to the medical staff, which they took him into the ambulance to treat him.

"Man, I thought the grunts were sadistic but Spade is beyond that." Adam said.

"He didn't feel the sword go into him." John told them.

"What?" Harmony asked.

"Despite the injury, he kept going." John said as he cleaned his sword off.

"Will you be okay dad?" Lyric asked.

"Yeah, I will." He answered.

Geri and her brothers were being looked at by the Chansies when Tamaki came over to them.

"At least you're safe." Tamaki said to her.

"Not quite." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dustin asked.

"You won't like this, grandpa is one of them." She answered.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"It can't be!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Tamaki asked.

"Yeah, I am sure." She answered with tears in her voice.

"Damn it! I will kill those bastards!" Tamaki yelled.

Geri hugged her brothers and the three of them held there as the fire crew put out the remaining flames in the airfield tower, which the smoke filled the night sky.

Meanwhile, Dr. Kraze was called to a secret cabin in the forest and bandaged up Spade.

"I thought you would cringe from the pain." She said.

"I'm impervious to pain, that is why it didn't hurt." He told her and turned to Grandpa McLane. "So, Marcus, what is the report?"

"Well, we lost the four grunts that were with us earlier but we did do something interesting." He answered.

"Hmm?" Spade asked as he took off the mask and handed it to Dr. Kraze to clean it off.

"After being pushed out of the window, I found out the grunt that was with me put a mind control device on one of the Orange Island Twins."

"Really?"

"Interesting in deed, when will it activate?" Spade asked.

"In her dreams, it will speak to her with her thoughts and she will give into it, she will even take her sister with her." The grunt answered.

"Good, I will be waiting for her." Spade said with a smile.

Rusty returned to the Iris hideout with Berg all tied up and gagged. Alice and Dr. Hatter came over and Alice kneeled in front of him.

"Good, it looks like you won't be anymore trouble to us."

Berg tried to say something but one of the grunts kicked him.

"Take him to the prisoner's chambers and chain him up to the wall." Dr. Hatter ordered.

"Yes sir!" the grunts exclaimed and pulled him away.

"Good work Knight." Alice said.

Rusty bowed.

"Now clean yourself up and rest for the rest of the night."

Rusty nodded and walked to his quarters.

"He's really quiet." Dr. Hatter said.

"Don't worry about him, he's not liking it very much but he will in time." Alice said.

"Now that we got one gym leader out of the way, now what?" Dr. Hatter asked.

"Diamond and Club are holding their positions in Icirrus City and Driftveil City and Club is waiting in Nimbasa City." She answered.

"What about Spade?" Dr. Hatter asked.

"He's being treated by Cheshire, don't worry about him! He will be up and running, plus he has Grandpa McLane with him." She said.

"I hope you're right, once they are defeated it looks like we will step in." D4r. Hatter said.

She nodded and said, "Then I will make sure I have my king and we can take out the ones who opposed Typhoon and rule the world."

Dr. Hatter smirked.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, thanks for still reading this fic! Keep on reading because it's getting better! I decided to change Grandpa McLane's name to Marcus because I didn't want to confuse you guys with the James thing with James from Team Rocket, so why not? I guess that's about it! Stay tuned!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Plans in Search of the Suits!

Cecilia was in the kitchen of the house portion of the Vermillion City Gym feeding the youngest son and watching the news.

"_Now onto news from one of the other regions! An attack occurred overnight in Mistraltin City in the Unova Region, the attack took place in the air field tower! According to reports, there was an explosion that erupted from the building. Two bodies were found walking out with Striker Force after the attack!"_

"Huh?" she asked and watched and saw Ike dragging Marty out, drooped over his shoulders, with the others in the group that she recognized.

"_There will be a press conference scheduled this afternoon to go over the situation with the newest syndicate, Team Iris, running around in the regions, we will show the conference this afternoon, stay tuned."_

"Ike…" Cecilia said.

The door burst open and in came Lt. Surge.

"Cecilia, did you see?" he asked.

She nodded.

"I better call Ike and see if he and the kids are okay." She told him.

Helena and Melvin were watching the report as well.

"At least they're safe." Melvin said.

Helena was silent.

"Helena?"

"I need to make a call." She said and left the room.

"What's with her?" he asked.

In the main house for the Elite Four, they were talking about the situation and how they would handle it.

"Never thought one of our gym leaders would have a syndicate named after her." Chantaul said.

"No kidding, but these people seem to be stronger than Plasma." Primsly said.

"And more sneakier." Marshall said.

"I wonder if strike Force will take them out." Caitlin said.

"They will, they did it to Plasma, why not Iris?" Marshall asked.

"Except they are being beaten while they're at it." Chantaul said.

"Guys! You got to remember, John from Cianwood and Ike from Vermillion in Kanto and Johto are with them! Plus they have the Orange Island Twins and Professor Howl on their side! So, they will take them out." Alder told them.

Primsly looked grim and said, "Would they let Berg be taken away?"

"What?" Alder asked.

"One of the gym trainers just reported earlier this morning that Berg is missing once they got to the gym." Primsley told him.

"Damn it! I guess I should send one of you to Mistraltin and Castelia then! Caitlin go to Mistraltin and find Damian, Marshall go to Castelia and see if you can find Berg." Alder said.

"Right!" they said and left.

"Are you sure about this?" Chantaul asked.

Alder nodded and said, "They can handle what will face them."

Back in Mistraltin, Striker Force were going through the press conference by having the main five members and Ike and John with them.

"Will you tell us where this team is?" one reporter asked.

"What about the leader?"

More questions came pouring in especially about the Cianwood and Vermillion gyms.

"We assure that our gyms are being handled by our senior trainers in our respective gyms but Team Iris is our main priority since Ike was attacked back at Vermillion, we can't take a chance for another attack even if it was in Cianwood or hell, Vermillion again." John answered.

Ike nodded.

"Why come out all the way if you don't want another attack on your respective gyms?" a reporter asked.

"Because they took some of of our friends! Eliza McLane, the niece of Professor Elm, Russel McLane, a former teammate of mine and John's back on Aqua, and Jack Great, a former member of Typhoon who worked for Erika in the greenhouses in Celadon." Ike answered.

""How about Professor Howl? Isn't he supposed to be back in Sinnoh running the lab?"

"He is but his assistants are taking care of it for the meantime, he is also trying to get his friends back! Any other questions?" Damian asked.

There was silence.

"Good, now we have attention, the thing is as you know that Iris has taken over Unova so far and attacked in the other regions! We brought the people who were attacked to take them out since they are experienced in taking out syndicates like this but right now, we're not sure about their location and how many more grunts they have, we can only hope to free anyone that is under their control and bring peace to the regions again!" Trevor exclaimed.

"Why is a new syndicate taking over so violently again after fifteen years?" a reporter asked.

"Not sure, we will find out once we find them and take them out." Harmony answered.

"And prevent another one from forming again, we will guarantee that." Damian said.

They answered more questions and the press conference ended with a lot of photos taken for the report on the conference. They headed back to the Pokemon Center where they found everyone except for a few of the kids.

"Hey, where did the kids go?" Ike asked.

"Some of them went to get supplies since the long journey ahead to take out the Iris suits." Dr. Elisa answered.

"Tamaki is looking for Geri." Dustin said.

"I'm guessing she's not handling what's going on." Ike said.

"With granddad on Iris' side? No." Dustin answered.

Adam noticed Zane was gone and asked, "Where did Zane go?"

"He had a phone call, he didn't say who though." Hailey answered.

"I bet it was a reporter or something." Bailey said and yawned.

"You okay sis?" Hailey asked.

"Yeah, just a little tired." Bailey answered.

"You look a little pale, maybe you should go off and rest." Dr. Elisa told her.

"I'm fine! I need to go and get more paintballs for us anyways, come on Hailey." Bailey said and left with her.

"That's weird." Max said.

Ike nodded in agreement.

Zane was off in a different part of the center and talking to Helena on the PokeGear.

"I never thought you would remember my number." He said to her.

"Well, your father wanted me to keep in touch with you since I haven't seen him since our Aqua days." Helena said.

Zane nodded.

"Does Rusty know about you?" Helena asked.

"No, I haven't told him because of everything that had happened, I feel like such an ass right now! I betrayed him by telling the Iris grunts about his family visiting you guys!" Zane exclaimed.

Helena sighed and said, "At least you're protecting his kids for now, please keep an eye on them all right?"

"I will! I am hoping Geri's okay, this morning she wasn't herself! She even went off somewhere, don't know where though since she's been gone a while." Zane said.

"She's old enough to be on her own, just be patient and just look after them. Good luck." Helena said and hung up.

_I hope you're right mom. _He thought to himself and put his PokeGear away.

Tamaki was looking around the city for Geri. He even looked around the air field in case she may have flown off in a plane or on a Pokemon. The new security guards told him that they haven't seen her and that all flights are cancelled until the tower's fixed. He even had his Granbull out and sniffing around with the lead of a shirt that Tyler gave him for it to sniff. The Granbull lured him to the park where he found Geri sitting on a bench wearing a hoodie and a pair of jeans to conceal herself from anyone. He noticed some black hairs sticking out from it.

"Dyed your hair black?" she heard him ask.

She saw him and asked, "How did you find me? And no, I was starting to wash the pink out of my hair."

"I'm guessing the disguise is to hide you from Iris I take it?" he asked as he returned the Granbull.

"Yeah, plus it's a bit chilly here." She answered as she pulled the hood down and the sunglasses off.

"You know everyone has been worried about you since this morning." Tamaki told her.

She was silent.

"Is it because of what had happened last night?"

She nodded.

"I see, look Geri, we will get your grandpa back! He is under their control with one of those devices that had Saiyori and Marty in their hands."

"I will be worried about him when he knew what he did, especially in hurting me and my brothers."

"He will be mad and devastated but he will love you guys in the end! Just have a little faith and don't let this bother you." He told her.

"Thanks Tamaki." She said and smiled.

"There we go, that's what I wanted to see!"

"Any news on Marty's condition? He got hurt pretty badly." She asked.

He sighed and said, "Last thing I was told before the press conference started and before I left to find you, both Tommy and Vinny were donating blood since he lost a quite a bit due to the blades getting him pretty deep and his eye may not be entirely gone." He answered.

"What about Bailey? Before I left this morning she was tossing and turning, like she was having a nightmare or something."

"Not sure what she's going through."

"I hope she's okay."

Tamaki nodded.

Bailey and Hailey were walking down the sidewalk in silence. Bailey was spacing out when she heard, "Bailey! Look out!"

She hit a lamp post.

"Are you okay?" Vinny asked as he and Tommy appeared.

"Vinny? Ugh! Quit spinning!"

"We should get her back to the Pokemon Center, she looks a bit pale." Tommy said.

"I'm fine! Don't worry about me!" she told them.

Then she remembered the dream she was having the night she was standing in an empty room and how she heard a voice calling her name and shuttered a bit.

"Bailey?" Hailey asked.

"It's nothing! Maybe we should go and find Geri and Tamaki." She said nervously and got back up and ran off.

"Hey! Wait for us!" Vinny called out.

"Are you sure she's okay?" Tommy asked Hailey.

"I don't know, something's definitely up and I can feel it." She answered.

"Maybe you should keep an eye on her!"

She nodded.

"Come on guys!" Bailey called out.

"Coming!"

They ran after them and they managed to find Geri Tamaki at a restaurant having some lunch. They joined in and ate with them. They headed back to the Pokemon Center where they saw the others talking to a doctor that was working on Marty.

"Well, he's stable and still breathing! He is getting the blood in him fine."

"Will he join us in the other cities?" Damian asked.

"Well, I can send him to Nimbasa, which is where my brother is working and will check him when he gets there, especially with the shape his eye is in." the doctor answered.

"His eye?" Harper asked.

"He will need to wear glasses again, we will have to enhance the lense in the left eye because he lost some vision in it due to the blades striking him there."

"Damn." Ike said.

"He will remain here for a few days until we send him out to Nimbasa, or some of you stay with him until then." The doctor said.

"I will." Harper said.

"Are you sure?" Harmony asked.

"He is my husband after all, plus Vinny and Tommy are old enough to look after themselves." She answered.

"I guess I should have you stay as well Harmony." Trevor told her.

She nodded.

"I will also stay, for extra protection." Zane said.

"Very well, now that's settled! Half of us will go to Driftveil and the other half to Icisorres City, we think some of the members of Iris are in those cities!" Trevor exclaimed. He then turned to Harmony and said, "Phone us when you get to Nimbasa."

She nodded.

They made their final arrangements and started leaving for their destinations in the groups that formed to fulfill their mission.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Diamond Eyes in Icirrus City!

It's been a few hours since the others left Mistraltin and separated to get to their destinations,

Harper watched over the sleeping Marty. He still had the blood bag hanging along with the IV bag and the bandages covered his arm, side, and leg. He also had some covering his left side of the face and eye to keep the blood from escaping from the injury.

"So, our friends are on their way to their destinations." Zane said to Harmony.

"Yeah, never thought we had to split the group up like this." Harmony said.

"Well, we have to do it so we can save everyone from Iris." He said.

"Can you tell me something? Why did you betray Rusty?" she asked him.

"Well…" he started.

"Excuse me, is Damian here?" they heard a girl ask.

Harmony recognized her and asked, "Caitlin? What are you doing here?"

"Harmony? Sorry, I didn't recognize you!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"Um, who is this?" Zane asked as he looked at a teenage girl with light brown hair and in a dress with a Pokemon League badge on it.

"Oh, I am the one and only Caitlin! I was sent here due to the light of Team Iris to find Damian Shinesworth!" Caitlin said and bowed.

Zane laughed a little at Damian's last name.

"Sorry, he did get laughed at whenever he shouted his last name to trainer's." Harmony said.

"I can see why." Zane said.

"Well, what did you want anyways?" Harmony asked.

"To find Team Iris of course! Alden is worried that Berg maybe hurt as well, so he sent Marshall to Castelia." Caitlin said.

"Damn, now Berg's gone? Great, we can't head out now! But you can probably find Damian on the way towards Iciross City!" Harmony told her.

"Really? I better hurry then! Where are you heading out to by the way?" Caitlin asked.

"Nimbasa, but we're waiting on a friend, he got hurt by one of the suits from Team Iris." Zane answered.

"I see, good luck then." Caitlin said.

"Thanks and be careful!" Harmony told her.

Caitlin nodded and left.

"Great, Damian will be mad, now the Elite is popping up!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Well, be glad we're getting the help we can." Zane said.

"I hope you're right." Harmony said.

Damian's group managed to make it to Icirrus City by the next evening. They walked and flew over the cave so they could get to the city a lot faster, but on the way some Iris grunts were looking for them and managed to avoid them.

"So, this is it?" Ike asked.

"Yeah." Max answered.

They entered the city and were stopped by Officer Jenny. Max and Damian shown her the Striker Force badges while Ike revealed his gym leader badge from Vermillion City. Robert, the Howl boys,JoAnn, and Katie shown her their Pokedexes to show who they . Elisa also had to show her medical license to show that she was the family doctor for the Terrance family.

"Very well, you can go through but be careful! Team Iris may be in this city." Officer Jenny said.

"Yeah, we notice the streets are deserted."Damian said.

They went into the city and headed for the Pokemon Center to heal their flying Pokemon. They even noticed the trainers were looking at them suspiciously and hid when they looked over.

"Man, even the trainers are skittish!" Katie exclaimed.

"Because they heard about what's going on." They heard a guy say and Damian recognized him as the gym leader, Bryson.

"Long time no see Bryson." Damian said.

Bryson nodded and said, "How's the Boldore?" Bryson asked.

"Not bad." Damian answered.

"Guys, this is Bryson, the gym leader of this city!" Max told them.

Bryson noticed Ike and said, "Huh, never thought a former Typhoon member would lead a gym."

"How would you know about that?" Ike asked.

"I keep in touch with Damian since I did help him unfreeze his Boldore after going up against my Pokemon during his trainer days." Bryson answered.

"Well, I guess my reputation of the past perceives me." Ike said with a sigh.

"Wait! You were a part of Typhoon?" JoAnn asked.

"I led it, I will tell you later." Ike answered.

"Right." JoAnn said.

"So, now that we're here, any crazy happenings going on around here?" Damian asked Bryson.

"Well, since the report of what happened in Mistraltin shown up on TV, trainers are scared to leave the Pokemon Center and no one would leave their homes since the threat is so large." Bryson answered.

"Anyone missing?" Ike answered.

"No, but it looks like Dragon Spiral Tower is closed off from trainers." He answered.

"What? How?" Max asked.

"I tried telling some trainers to go there to train but according to my gym trainers, they saw it was barred off from anyone." He told them.

"Looks like we're going there." Damian said.

Max and Ike nodded.

"Wait, how are you going to get through?"

"We will find a way, we can cause our own damage like Iris did to Mistraltin's air tower!" Damian said with a smirk. :Get some good sleep tonight guys, we're heading for the tower early tomorrow!" Damian exclaimed and headed out to find things out.

The rest of the group started to settle down in the trainer quarters. Dr. Elisa did some maintenance on Ike's leg when JoAnn asked, "Why didn't you tell me that you led a syndicate?"

"Don't worry sis, he didn't tell me about it either." Robert told her.

"Because me and your mother, she was on the syndicate as well, wanted to protect you both and soon your little brother."

"He will need to know as well dad." Ike reminded him.

He sighed and said, "Yeah, but wait until he's older."

"Never thought you would keep this from us especially when a new one came around." JoAnn said.

"Don't worry, my dad told me about it a few year ago." Katie said.

"Not helping." JoAnn told her.

"Sorry you two, he wanted to keep it from you, so did your mom! They didn't want you guys hate them for being syndicate members, same with Ike being the leader." Dr. Elisa told them.

Ike sighed and said, "I wanted to keep it shut up but with all this crap going on, it keeps coming back especially with that Artemis guy running around."

"I really want to take him out for what he did to the leg I made for you the first time." Dr. Elisa said as she finished.

"Think about it this way Mr. Terrance, it's a testament to your survival!" Vinny exclaimed.

"Yeah, our dad was impressed with your recovery from what he told us." Tommy said.

"I guess you're right." Ike said and pput his hands behind his head.

Damian came back with some food for them and told them that some of the grunts had come around the town for supplies the past few days. The shopkeepers were terrified after seeing them come in and relieved that they left and hope they wouldn't see them again.

"Sounds like something big is out there." Robert said.

Ike nodded.

"Could it be a suit?" Max asked.

"Not sure, it may be one." Damian answered.

"If it is, maybe we should capture them." Vinny said.

"But they escape like most of the Iris guys do." Tommy said.

"Right." Vinny said.

"We almost got Spade, maybe we can get whoever they are." Robert said.

"If you're fast enough!" they heard.

They heard a girl in her teens say and saw her come in.

"Princess Caitlin, what are you doing out of your palace in the Pokemon League?" Damian asked.

"I was sent to find you Damian Shinesworth." She answered.

Everyone except for Damian and Max laughed from the sound of his last name, which Max did a face palm from the laughter he was hearing from the others.

"Yeah, I know my last name is lame but it was my mom's fault for marrying a dude with it!" Damian exclaimed.

"Sorry, but it's too funny!" Robert exclaimed between laughs.

Damian turned back to Caitlin and asked, "What do you need me for?"

"I have to speak to you privately about it." She answered.

He nodded.

The both of them went off to talk. They ended up in a balcony on one of the top floors of the Pokemon Center.

Damian lit up a cigarette and puffed on it and said, "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"It's about the situation at hand! This Iris business is getting really serious and Alden and the other Elite Four members are getting worried about how the outcome will be if you all lose." She answered.

"I know, if Iris gets their way, they will have all of the heroes on their side and all of the regions, including Unova, will be doomed." He said.

She nodded.

"We will be heading out in the morning to Dragon Spiral Tower to take out the grunts and whatever suit that may be waiting for us." He said and blew a puff a smoke.

"Suits?" Caitlin asked.

Damian explained how they took out Spade and how Harmony met another.

"So, we haven't met the other two but I have a feeling that Trevor and his group and Marty's group will meet them when they get to Driftveil and Nimbasa."

"How horrible, never thought they would be so ruthless." Caitlin said.

"That is why you should head back to the Pokemon League because these guys may hurt you as well." Damian told her.

She nodded and said, "Well, I did fill my job after all, I will head back and hold the fort."

"Good girl, have a safe trip back."

"Thanks Damian."

He watched her leave the balcony and heard her go down the stairs.

He sighed and puffed out another bit of smoke and said,"I never thought I would have to look after the youngest elite member like that."

As Caitlin left the Pokemon Center, she called up Alden and gave the report and he said, "Good work Caitlin, get back here as soon as you can!"

"Right!"

"Be careful out there, we don't know what or where those Iris guys will be."

She nodded and hung up.

"Excuse me! Are you Caitlin?"

She turned and saw a guy in an Iris uniform.

"What the? Team Iris?"

"That's right! Now don't move or you will get hurt! Diamond wanted to meet an Elite Four member and she doesn't want them to lose any blood while we're getting one."

She gasped.

"Now come with me." The grunt said as he held out a dagger.

"Very well, I will go with you! Just don't hurt me." She said and joined the Iris member.

"Good girl." The grunt said and they left the city and headed North to Dragon Spiral Tower.

The next morning, Damian and the others had breakfast and got some last minute supplies and headed for the northern route to head for Dragon Spiral Tower.

"A heads up guys, the tower will be filled with dragon-type Pokemon you all haven't seen before, just watch out for them or you may be lucky in catching one." Max said.

"Max, this is not a tourist trap!" Damian told him.

"Oh come on now, I was just lightening the mood! Ever since the last attack everyone has been so emo, why not cheer up?" he asked.

Damian sighed and said, "True!"

"Hey, did that Caitlin girl get back to the League all right?" Robert asked.

"Aw, is someone having a crush on the princess?" JoAnn teased him.

"No, with all these Iris grunts running around, she might be in trouble or something." Robert answered with a bit of red to his cheeks.

"I think so." Damian answered. "I did tell her to be careful when she heads back."

They got to the entrance to the tower and found that it was blocked out with boards. Both Damian and Ike kicked them down and they got inside.

Once inside, they saw the dragon Pokemon on the floor covered in deep bruises and some of them had cuts.

"What the hell?" JoAnn asked.

"What happened to the Pokemon?" Katie asked as she put her Pokedex away.

"Not sure, I think Iris had to do something with this!" Robert exclaimed.

"You're right!" they heard.

Spotlights came on and some of the dragons screeched from the bright lights. They saw grunts appear, even the one that attacked the Terrance family.

"Hey! You were the one that attacked us at home!" Robert yelled at him.

"Nice to see you again, same with your dad!" the grunt exclaimed.

"Wait, you guys were attacked at home?" JoAnn asked Ike and Robert.

"Yeah, they tried to get dad." Robert answered.

Ike nodded.

"What's this? Another Terrance family member? Shall we get her as well?" the grunt asked.

"Yes!" the other exclaimed.

"Sorry, but I'm not for sale! Go Charizard!" JoAnn yelled.

"Count me in! Go Meowth!" Robert yelled.

"I guess I'm going after the suit then!" Ike exclaimed.

"Good luck!" the both of them exclaimed.

The rest went upstairs where they encountered more grunts. Katie and Dr. Elisa stayed behind on the second floor to fight the grunts while the Howl boys stayed on the third. Damian, Ike, and Max reached the final floor where they found it with pedestals with candles and a box covered with a cloth in the center.

"What the hell?" Max asked.

They heard something fly at them and they dodged and saw a razor ring fly back to a wrist mount.

"Oh man!" Max exclaimed.

They dodged it again and Damian shot it out of range from them.

Then he was kicked by a girl with white hair and blue streaks in it. She had an Iris uniform and a white mask with a diamond symbol on it.

"I guess we found the next suit!" Ike exclaimed.

"You got it! I am Diamond and you fell into my diamond dust!" she exclaimed and threw diamond shards at them.

They tried dodging but they got hit and some of their clothes were torn.

"Damn she's fast!" Max exclaimed.

"She's sending out another bit of dust!" Damian exclaimed.

"Not if I can help it! Go Glyscor and use whirlwind to keep the diamond shards away from us!" Ike yelled.

His Glyscor came out and blew the dust away.

Diamond cackled.

"What's so funny?" Ike asked.

"For a lightning-type gym leader, you do have a nice variety of Pokemon!" Diamond exclaimed.

"Thanks but three of my Pokemon came from my Aqua and Typhoon days, which I won't be letting them go anytime soon." He said as he opened his eyes a bit.

"Now, that we finally met you, tell us what you have underneath the cloth or I will shoot your mask off!" Damian exclaimed.

Diamond nodded and went over to the box and pulled the cloth off and revealed Caitlin in a cage all tied up.

"Princess!" Damian exclaimed.

She opened her eyes and asked, "Damian?"

"As you can see, I had a grunt capture the young Elite Four member in order to make a deal with you." Diamond said.

"What kind of deal?" Max asked.

"Ike in exchange for the girl!" Diamond answered.

"What?" Ike asked.

"You see, our leader, the Queen, wants you to be at her side and rule the regions with her! What do you say?" Diamond asked.

"What if I refuse?" Ike asked.

"You will go down! Go Steelix, Magmortar, and Clefable!"

The three Pokemon came out.

"Go Excadrill!" Damian yelled.

"Go Zestrika!" Max yelled.

"I will keep Glyscor out!" Ike exclaimed.

"Very well! Now attack my Pokemon!" Diamond yelled.

Her Pokemon went after them.

"Fight back guys! Excadrill use drill pulse on Magmortar!" Damian yelled.

"Zestrika use your flame charge on Steelix!" Max yelled.

"Glyscor use your dark slash on Clefable!" Ike yelled.

All three Pokemon used their attacks on the opposing ones and the trainers kept on yelling out attacks to them to keep on fighting.

Meanwhile, Robert and JoAnn kept on fighting the grunts on the first floor.

"Now Charizard, finish Machamp off with seismic toss!" JoAnn yelled.

Her Charizard used its attack and knocked out the grunt's Machamp.

"Return Machamp!" the grunt yelled.

"Now Meowth use fury swipes on Licky Licky!" Robert yelled.

His Meowth did so.

"Hury and use supersonic before it strikes again!" the grunt that attacked the Vermillion Gym yelled.

"Crap!" Robert exclaimed.

His Meowth got hit.

"Get back up and shake it off!"

It did and then shook it off.

"Now use headbutt and make it hurt!" Robert yelled.

Meowth did so and the Lickylicky went down.

Meowth did a victory pose and it started to evolve.

"All right!" Robert exclaimed.

His Meowth changed into a Persian.

"Not bad! Let's see how much training you had at hand to hand!" the grunt exclaimed and took out his sword.

"Return Persian!" Robert exclaimed and took his blades out. "Very well! I was meaning to have a rematch!"

The both of them started fighting.

"Sis, help out the dragons in here!" Robert yelled.

She nodded and told her Charizard, "Come on Charizard!"

It nodded and the both of them ran over to the weakened dragons. JoAnn took out her First-Aid kit and started using one of the potions.

"I know it will sting but hold on, okay?" she asked.

Dr. Elisa and Katie managed to beat the grunts on the second floor.

Katie even ran over and kicked one of them down when they weren't looking and yelled, "Tell me where my father is!"

"Hey, settle down!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed.

She felt a sword go to her neck and gasp.

"Why would we tell you?" he asked.

"Because you took some people we know and love and we're here to save them." She answered.

"Wrong answer!" the grunt exclaimed and kicked her down.

"Doctor!" Katie yelled and she was kicked down as well.

"It looks like you two will die here!" the other grunt said.

Dr. Elisa sprayed him in the face with pepper spray. He screamed and held his throat since he inhaled it. She kicked him and then punched him and it knocked him out.

"You bitch!" the other yelled and was about to run over but got tripped by Katie. She managed to kick him a few times and knocked him out.

"Hurry! The mind control devices!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed.

Katie nodded.

They took the devices off of them.

"Now you two are free." Katie said.

Dr. Elisa nodded.

"I wonder if Vinny and Tommy are having any luck." Katie said.

"Come on, let's go and see." Dr. Elisa answered.

The both of them ran upstairs. Once they got to the floor, Vinny and Tommy managed to get the mind control devices off of the grunts they fought.

"That was fast!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed.

"Looks like you two were victorious." Tommy said.

They nodded.

"These two were easy, they were rookies and had low level Pokemon." Vinny said.

"Why would someone bring beginners to a fight like this?" Katie asked.

Vinny shrugged.

"We should help out the others." Vinny said.

They nodded and went upstairs to the final level.

Glyscor managed to take out the Clefable while the other two Pokemon were still fighting Magmortar and Steelix.

"Ike!" Ike heard.

He saw the Howl boys, Dr. Elisa, and Katie.

"I guess you guys won! How about my kids?" he yelled.

"Not sure!" Vinny exclaimed.

Dr. Elisa saw Diamond about to attack him and yelled, "Look out!"

He was about to turn and saw a diamond shaped dagger.

Caitlin gasped and yelled, "no!"

Her body glowed a bit and it shook the floor a bit.

"What the hell?" Max asked.

"It can't be!" Damian exclaimed.

Diamond fell to the floor and Ike dodged and then grabbed her by the neck and said, "It's time to talk! Why do you want me so badly?"

"Because you're an asset to the Queen! If you come with me, I will promise to free the girl!"

Ike looked at Caitlin and then at the others.

"Ike, what is she talking about?" Katie asked.

He then remembered his days in Aqua and Typhoon and then the day he took up his role as gym leader.

"I vowed to never to join another syndicate but I need to meet this leader!" Ike said.

Excadrill managed to take out Magmortar and Damian returned it.

"What are you saying Ike? You want to go back to those days?" Damian asked.

He was silent.

"Ike?" Dr. Elisa asked.

"Sorry Damian, I have to go with Diamond." Ike answered.

Diamond smirk and returned Steelix and Magmortar and said, "Good."

"Are you crazy?" Caitlin yelled.

"Caitlin, it's the only way, trust me! I will make sure you all don't get hurt! Plus, I will get Eliza and Rusty back!" Ike said with a wink.

Diamond released Caitlin and then turned to Ike, "Come on Ike."

He returned Glyscor.

"I will return guys, trust me." He said.

Damian stood silent as the both of them left.

Max heard a beep and so did the others and they took out their PokeGears.

They all said in a text, "I had planned this since last night, since the suits are out looking for us, I will act as a mole in their hideout."

"A mole?" Max asked.

Damian laughed and said, "Ike, you bastard, I hope I know what you're doing will save everyone."

JoAnn finished her job and got the text and gasped and thought, _No dad!_

Robert took out the grunts and read it as well, _Damn it! Why? _

"Will he be okay?" Caitlin asked as they all met up with both Terrance siblings.

"Yeah, he is a trustworthy guy!" Damian answered as he puffed out some smike from his cigarette.

_Ike, don't let them control you, all right? _He thought to himself.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, a big apology! Last chapter I named one of the Elite members by Primsly. I looked at Bulbapedia and it said "Grimsly." It sounded like a P but it was a G and I wanted to say I'm sorry! And sorry if I get the champ's name wrong as well. Now the drama's starting a bit, wait until the next chapter when they run into Club and the mind control takes over Bailey for good. Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Clubs Separate Two Hearts!

The events in Icirrus City reached the others while they were heading for Driftveil City by foot.

"Damn! That may mean that Ike will be on Iris' side!" Adam exclaimed.

"Hold on, we don't know that yet, he might be able to join to infiltrate their hideout." John told the others.

"What do you think Trevor?" Adam asked.

"I think we should listen to John and don't jump to conclusions too soon." He answered.

"What?" Adam asked.

"He does have a point, Ike is smart from what he's been doing the past few years in managing Vermillion Gym and how he was able to fight the enemies we came across during our travels, he won't join that easily!" Geri exclaimed.

"Plus he wouldn't go as far to have one of those control devices on him since he knows what they do." Tamaki said.

"Hell, he can find our parents and grandpa by the hideout infiltration." Tyler said.

"And Katie's dad." Saiyori said.

Adam sighed and said, "I hope you guys are right! Let's get some sleep, we're already close to Driftveil and will have to wake up early so we can get there and take out the Iris goons while we're there and report it to Damian!"

They watched him go into his tent.

Saiyori sighed a bit.

"Don't worry, he will calm down eventually, he's sometimes stubborn when things like this come around." Trevor told the others.

"Don't you feel anything about any of your teammates?" Lyric asked in a cold tone.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked her.

"You will see, let's just clean up and get the dishes cleaned." Lyric answered and they started cleaning.

John took care of the fire and put it out so no one would come into the camping grounds. Once they finished up with the dishes, they all went into their tents and went to sleep.

Geri tossed and turned a while later and then heard someone come out of one of the tents and went outside. She found Tamaki looking up at the stars.

"Hey! What are you doing up?" she asked.

"Oh, couldn't sleep." He answered.

She sat next to him and said, "Me neither!"

"I never thought with all that's happening around us, the night sky would be so peaceful."

She nodded as she looked at the sky.

"I wonder once things have died down, will I see the sky like this again?"

"Afraid that you won't?"

"Sort of, when I saw Marty getting hurt back in Mistraltin I was afraid that something like that would happen to me or…"

"Or?"

"Maybe you."

"Tamaki…"

"Geri, I never thought I would meet someone like you and never thought I would risk my life to make sure you and I would survive to see each other again."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I love you, Geri!"

"I…"

He kissed her on the lips gently.

She blinked and kissed backed and they stay locked on for a while even while a shooting star soared across the sky.

Meanwhile in Icirrus, Robert was outside on the balcony of the Pokemon Center with his Pokemon out. His Persian had its head against his waist while his Plusle and Minum were on his shoulders.

"Hey there!" he heard Caitlin exclaim.

"I thought you went back to the Pokemon League." He said.

"Actually Alder wants me to stick with you guys now since I reported what had happened earlier." She answered.

"I see." He said.

"Don't beat yourself up with what happened with your dad." She told him.

"He went off to be on another syndicate."

"Not true, he went with that Diamond girl to save me, you would do the same even." She said.

He was silent.

"Look, we will get him back along with all of the other people they had taken! We already saved those gguys who were under their control after all." She told him.

He nodded.

"Pla!"

"Mi!"

Persian purred in agreement."I hope you're right."

In Castelia, Ike had woken up from being knocked out with a taizer that Diamond had used on him earlier to make sure he won't go hostile on her and the other grunts that traveled with her.

_That bitch! Why would she taize me when I came with her voluntarily? _He thought to himself.

He noticed that he was in a bathtub and saw black strands of hair.

"What the?" he asked.

He looked up at a mirror and saw himself with his hair loose and it was black. He also saw the clothes he was wearing and the prosthetic leg on the floor.

"What did they do to me?"he asked.

"Why changed you back into the Typhoon member I remembered so much." He heard.

He saw a girl wearing a Victorian-style skirt with a Iris uniform top and had long, wavy hair. He recognized her and went wide eyed.

"A-alice! It can'tbe!" he exclaimed.

"It is, I am that girl you met back in Olivine over fifteen years ago." She answered.

She came over and looked at him and then at the prosthetic and said, "Too bad you had to lose your leg when Typhoon got disbanded."

He was silent and didn't look at her.

"So King, what is your first assignment after your transformation?" she asked.

"See Rusty and Eliza of course." He answered. "I want to see if they're okay."

The next morning, Geri and the others packed up after breakfast and headed towards Driftveil. As they walked, they heard thunder in the distance.

"That's n

"Let's hurry and try to get to Driftveil before the storm rolls in." Trevor said.

They started running and made it to the bridge that led into the city. They made it to the Pokemon Center just as it started to rain. They found most of it trashed.

"What the hell happened here?" Saiyori asked.

Nurse Joy came from behind the counter and saw them and said, "Good! You finally came!"

"Nurse Joy, what happened here?" Adam asked.

She told them that a few grunts came by to search for Striker Force since a guy called Club was searching for them.

"Why would they do that?" Geri asked.

"Because they're holding the gym, the trainers, and the gym leader altogether!" she answered.

"No way!" Adam exclaimed.

"Those bastards." Trevor growled.

"Hey, I know it's out of the blue but where's Bailey?" Dustin asked.

"Huh?" Hailey asked and looked around and couldn't find her sister and said, "That's odd, she's not here."

Bailey was walking the streets in the rain. Her eyes were glassy and she headed for the gym. She went inside and met up with a buy with black hair with deep blue streaks in it. He wore one of the Iris uniforms and had the Club symbol on his mask.

"Good, one of the Orange Island Twins appeared." He said with amusement in his voice.

"I came to serve you master!" she said.

"Looks like the device did its job, now you must kidnap your sister and the McLane siblings when they get here! Got it?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" she said and saluted.

"Good." He said and cackled a bit.

Back at the Pokemon Center, everyone finished up with the searching for Bailey and cleaning the lobby area of the Pokemon Center.

"Anything?" John asked.

"No, she's not in the center." Saiyori answered.

He and Trevor sighed.

"Maybe she decided to go after Iris on her own?" Tyler asked.

"What? She couldn't have!" Geri exclaimed.

"It is possible, we did get the report from Nurse Joy about the gym after all." Adam said.

"We should head there and now to see if she's there and take out any Iris members while we're at it." Trevor said.

They left the center and headed for the gym, where they found it silent. They heard the lift system was in operation.

"So, we go down?" Hailey asked.

"Well, the trainers have to go down lifts in order to reach Clay to get his badge, so we have to go down as well." Trevor answered.

They all went into the lifts and went down to the final floor where they found the door was broken.

"Whoa! It looks like they trashed the gym down here as well." Lyric said.

"Come on, let's go." John said and they headed forward.

As they walked they heard paintball pallets fly and they all took cover.

"What the hell?" Geri asked.

"Geri, Hailey, I know you're here! Come out wherever you are!"

"Bailey?" Hailey asked as she recognized the voice.

"Don't fall for it." Lyric told her.

"But, why is she shooting at us?" Hailey asked.

"Not sure!" Geri answered.

"Come out!" she yelled again. "I guess I have to find you then!"

"Let's get out of here before she finds us." Adam told them.

They nodded and got out of the hiding places and started to head for the door until they heard Hailey scream.

"Got you sis!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Bailey, what's gotten into you?" Hailey asked as she tried to struggle.

She felt a jolt in her back and she went down.

"No Hailey!" Dustin yelled.

"Guys, that is not the real Bailey!" John yelled.

"Huh?" Tyler asked.

They noticed her eyes were blank like the grunts had when they were unmasked.

"No way, she's under Iris' control." Tamaki said.

"You got it! Now surrender the McLanes!" Bailey yelled as she pointed her paintball gun at them.

"Sorry, we're not going with you!" Tyler yelled.

"Very well, I guess you have to surrender to my boss!" Bailey yelled.

"Go Exeeggutor!" they heard.

They saw the Pokemon and he froze them in place.

"What the hell?" Tamaki asked and tried to struggle.

"Good job Bailey!" they heard a guy say and saw the new suit appear.

"Thank you!" Bailey said.

"So, Club has appeared, never thought you would take over Driftveil so easily." Trevor said.

Club kicked him down.

"Shut up Trevor!" Club yelled.

"I guess my reputation perceives me." Trevor said with a hint of pain in his voice.

Club went over to the McLane siblings and said, "Hmm, despite the dyed hair on the older siblings, you three do look like your parents."

"Especially you Geri, you look like your mother from head to toe." He said as he held her chin up to meet the eye slits in the mask.

"Get your hands off of her!" Tamaki yelled as he struggled and managed to get free of the Confusion trap. "Go Hitmontop and use your spinning kick on Exeggutor!"

His Hitmontop came out and used its attack on the eggutor. It caused it to go down and release everyone else.

Geri kicked Club and yelled, "Never touch me again!"

He took out his sword as he got back up and said, "You little bitch, I never thought you would go hostile."

"Me? Hostile? You're the one who took our friend and her sister away from us!" Geri yelled at him.

"You know your grandfather had that device planted on her back in Mistraltin, right?" Club asked.

She gasped.

"No way!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Hey you bastard, why not toy with us instead?" John yelled as he took out his sword.

"Ah, the Cianwood Gym Leader decides to take on a Suit? Let's see what you got!" Club exclaimed.

John charged at him and started fighting.

"Come on guys, we need to get that device off of Bailey!" Trevor exclaimed.

They ran over to where Bailey was and they saw grunts coming to her side.

"Oh crap!" Saiyori exclaimed.

The grunts and Bailey sent out Pokemon while they sent out theirs as retaliation.

Meanwhile in Mistraltin, Marty woke up and felt the pain from his injuries. He even felt the bandage over his left side of his face and sighed.

He saw the sleeping Harper and petted her head. She moaned and opened her eyes and saw him awake.

"Hey there beautiful." He said.

"Marty!" she exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hey, watch it, I am still injured here!" he told her.

Zane and Harmony came running in and found Marty awake.

"Finally you're awake!" Zane exclaimed.

"How long have I been out?" Marty asked.

"For a day and two nights so far." She answered.

He sat up and grunted in pain and said, "I need to find that bastard for hurting me."

"Hold it, we don't know where he is but we do know one of his allies is in Nimbasa and we're supposed to head there once you've woken up." Harmony answered.

"Which one?" Marty asked.

"Heart and not only that, the doctor wants you to see his brother in Nimbasa to see about your eye." She answered.

"What's the condition?" he asked.

"You won't be losing it entirely but the left lense in your glasses will be thickened slightly to help you see through your eye." Zane answered.

"That's good, when are we leaving?" he asked.

"Tonight, if the rain lets up." Zane answered.

"Here, some clothes and a cane to support you, your leg got hit pretty badly so you should take it easy while we head to Nimbasa." Zane told him as he handed him a bag.

"Thanks guys, how's the others though?" Marty asked.

Harmony, Harper, and Zane were silent.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Ike has gone with Iris voluntarily last night." Zane told him.

"What?" he asked.

"Damian and his group are helping with clean up in Icirrus City and we're not sure about Trevor's and Adam's group but we think that they made it to Driftveil safely." Harmony told him.

He was silent and then said, "Let's head for Nimbasa then, Heart needs to go down before he or she causes trouble there."

They nodded in agreement.

Marty got the clothes on with Zane's help and they waited for the rain to stop and a helicopter appeared on the Pokemon Center;s roof and they boarded and headed southward .

Back in Driftveil, most of the Pokemon were down and the grunts and Saiyori, Dustin, and Tyler had to return their Pokemon since they were knocked out.

"So, have you given up?" one of the grunts asked.

"Not yet!" Dustin yelled.

Geri's Luxray managed to knock out one of the grunts' pokemon and they returned it along with Geri doing the same.

"Not bad Geraldine but I think your victory will make the Queen really happy."

"Shut up! I won't join you!" she yelled.

Bailey wrapped her arm around her and placed her dagger at her throat and said, "Oh really now? What if I slit your throat and take your dead body and your brothers, who would be alive on the trip to see her, along with you."

"Bailey, snap out of it!" Geri yelled and tried to get out of her grip.

"Let go of her!" Tamaki yelled and ran and was about to charge Bailey but he got kicked down.

"Tamaki!" Geri yelled.

"What should we do with him?" one of the grunts asked.

"Kill him." Bailey answered.

"No!" Geri yelled as she watched the grunts kick him and heard him scream. Then one of the grunts stabbed him.

"Tamaki!" she screamed.

"Go Pallpitoad." They heard and saw a guy wearing torn clothes and covered in injuries. "Use earthquake!"

They all felt the ground shake and eryone stood their ground but Bailey fell with Geri in hand. Geri tried to get out but felt the dagger cut into her shoulder and cringed in pain.

"We're coming sis!" Dustin yelled as he and Tyler ran over.

Two grunts caught them.

"Gotcha!" one of them exclaimed.

"Let us go!" Tyler yelled.

Dustin bit into the grunt's arm causing him to be let go.

"Run Dusty!" Geri yelled.

He started to run but caught again but by Club this time around.

"Looks like we're victorious!" he said.

"Let go of him you bastard!" John yelled and ran over.

Club threw a petal bomb and he vanished.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

The others followed suit and the grunts, along with Bailey, Hailey, and the McLane siblings also vanished.

"G-geri…" Tamaki managed to say.

"Tamaki, you're bleeding!" Saiyori exclaimed.

"I-I need to…" he started to say as he tried to get up but fell over.

"Don't move!" Lyric said as she and Saiyori held him down.

"Clay? Are you okay?" Adam asked him.

"I think so, who were those guys?" Clay asked as he returned his Pallpitoad.

"We will explain when we get you to a doctor and you tell us what happened here." Trevor answered.

Clay nodded.

They all left the gym with John having Tamaki on his back and passed out from blood loss.

Ike came into the infirmary room where he found Rusty at Eliza's bedside. He wore the Iris uniform but with a cape attached to it and bore a Victorian crown on his head.

Rusty saw him and asked, "Ike? What are you doing here? I thought you vowed to never join another syndicate."

"I joined to save you guys." He answered.

"Just like me, in order to save Eliza." Rusty said.

Ike looked at the sleeping Eliza and noticed all of the bandages on her body and asked, "What did they do to her?"

"Tortured her and me as well, I have stitches to prove it." Rusty answered.

"I will get you two out, I guarantee it." Ike told them.

Rusty nodded.

As Club's group was heading back to Castelia by helicopter, Geri and her brothers were handcuffed so they wouldn't escape once they touched ground. Dustin cried and Tyler tried to comfort him.

Geri thought about how she saw Tamaki being hurt by Club's comrades. She thought about the night before when she and Tamaki were star gazing outside of Driftveil. She started to cry and said, "Tamaki…please live for me…don't die!"

You said you'll die for me…you must live for me…"- Cat and Mouse; The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 Nimbasa Hearts Rumble!

Club and his gang reached Castelia by nightfall. Hailey and the McLane siblings were put into the holding room until they met Dr. Hatter or one of the Iris goons. Bailey was cleaned up and put into an Iris uniform.

"Never thought that we would have one of the Orange Island Twins on our side." Dr. Kraze said.

"Well, she and her sister are related to one of the former Aqua members from long ago, I think it was time to pass the torch onto her and then add the sister later on." Dr. Hatter said.

"Which is a pretty good asset among our ranks; now onto Knight's kids, should we add them?" Alice asked.

"I have a better idea, since we base our team off of the whole faerie tale idea, why not make them work like a certain character by the name of Cinderella? We will make them work and if they don't want to do it anymore, then they can join." Dr. Hatter said.

Alice smiled and said, "Not a bad idea! Let's put them to work, I know the others are waiting for a nice hot meal after a long trip."

Dr. Hatter nodded and went off to find the McLane siblings, where he got them out to work. He smirked as he watched them work in the kitchen by cooking and serving them the meals. After the meal, they all sat down on the floor.

"Man, never thought we would serve so many of them!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Apparently we're doing this unless we join Team Iris." Tyler explained.

"As if, like I would join a ruthless team when I want to save the world that we live in from them." Geri told them.

"Well, enjoy your time as our slave." they heard Bailey say.

They saw her in the Iris uniform and her hair was black again. She even had her dagger in a belt.

"Bailey? What are you doing in an uniform?" Tyler asked.

"Here' your food! " she exclaimed and tossed them stale bread and bottles of water. "Sleep tight, you will be doing the same tomorrow!"

They watched her leave.

"Great, now we have to save her." Dustin said.

Geri nodded.

"I wonder how everyone will take the news when they found out that Iris has us now and that Bailey is on their side." Tyler said.

"I don't know, but I think it will be disappointment." Geri answered.

Harmony, Zane, Harper, and Marty reached Nimbasa City earlier that evening. When they got to the Pokemon Center, they got a call from Trevor and were told about the events that happened in Driftveil earlier that afternoon.

"What? They were able to take the McLane siblings?" Harmony exclaimed.

"And got Bailey and Hailey since Bailey had a mind control device on her like most of the grunts." Trevor told them.

"Damn it! That means my niece and nephews are in danger!" Zane bursted out.

"What?" both Trevor and Harmony asked.

"What?" Marty asked.

"Come again?" Harper asked.

Zane sighed and said, "I was going to tell Rusty this at some point but I am really his half brother, his mom met my dad during their Aqua days as well, but when I was born, they broke off and my dad left with me to live in safety until I became a ranger and was his partner for now."

"Why did you betray him if you knew this?" Trevor asked over the PokeGear.

"It was because I was in Iris and told them where they were going due to jealousy for his rank as ranger." he answered.

"I can see why Rusty was taken, but Eliza and Rusty's dad?" Harmony asked.

He was silent.

"Well crap, now we have to save them altogether." Marty said.

Harper nodded.

"How is Damian and the others doing?" Harmony asked.

"Okay I guess, but I did tell him to join us in Nimbasa to meet with you guys since the situation has gotten worse." Trevor answered.

"Right, just be careful, the police and rangers are on high alert around here since they did see Iris grunts around here but not sure if they are at the gym or in another part of the city." Harmony answered.

"At least they're taking over while we're still split up like this." Trevor told her.

She nodded in agreement.

THey talked about the rest of their plans and how they will meet up in the city once they arrive. She hung up the PokeGear and turned to the others and sighed.

The three of them were still silent from the news that Zane had revealed to them a few seconds ago.

Marty pulled the gun on him and he went and yelled, "Wait a minute! What did I do?"

"If you hadn't betrayed your brother and had him taken by your former teammates none of this would happen! Hell, I would still be in my lab and guiding new trainers on their journeys!" Marty yelled.

"Professor Howl, put the gun down!" they all heard.

They turned to see a woman in a professor's coat with a doctor and the gym leader, Elesa.

"Professor Juniper and Elesa, what are you guys doing here? And you must be the doctor's brother! I mean the one in Mistraltin sent us here to see you." Harmony said.

"Right, I know that Daniel sent you to me, Donald told me ahead of time." He said.

Marty put the gun away and said, "Never thought I would meet the Pokemon professor of this place."

"It's an honor, I heard a lot of good things about you." Professor Juniper said and shook his outstretched hand.

"Now Marty, we should have the doctor look at you." Harper said and pulled him away and the doctor followed.

"Elesa, what brings you out of the gym?" Harmony asked.

"Because my gym was taken over!" Elesa answered.

"Team Iris I take it?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, I guess you guys are out to take them out?" Elesa asked.

"You got it! So far, our group encountered three other people who go by the names of playing card suits and we're here to take out the remaining suit, Heart." Harmony answered.

"I see, no wonder the others aren't here." Professor Juniper said. "My answer to the question of being here, Elesa called me when she found some beginning trainers being chased out of the gym earlier this week and she told me about her predicament about being locked out."

"So, Iris is waiting for us to show up after all." Harmony said.

"Especially this Heart person." Elesa said.

Harmony and Zane nodded in agreement.

The doctor looked at Marty and said, "It looks like my brother did his job pretty well despite your injuries being serious."

Marty sighed.

"I will go and get your left lense thickened, it will be a while until it's done but take it easy, we don't want your injuries to bleed again."

"Thanks doc." Marty said and got off the examining table. Then he thought about the news about what happened in Icirrus and Driftveil.

_Now, we better not let anything serious happen while we're here in battle. _He thought to himself.

He met up with the others and they discussed what their plans are in taking out the Iris members and Heart in the gym.

"Are you sure we can do this? We're a bit outnumbered if there are a lot of grunts!" Harper said.

"Well, there is the escape route under the gym floor we can get in through." Elesa told them.

"Oh, that's right, all gyms have the escape route in case something happens in the gym or to the gym leader and the trainers that would need a quick exit out." Zane said.

"Well, we should head out then." Marty said and stood up.

"Are you sure?" Harper asked.

"I don't want to lose time! Juniper, you should take shelter." Marty told her.

"What? I want to help since these bastards are taking over the region my lab is in! Why not?" she asked.

"She does have a point, a professor should be able to defend their region." Harmony said.

"Fine, let's go." Marty said.

They left the Pokemon Center and had Elesa lead the way to the gym where they saw locks on the door.

"Come on, the hatch to the escape route is this way." Elesa told them.

They were led to the escape hatch where there weren't any grunts guarding it. Elesa opened the hatch door and they got inside.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, a lot of people don't know about this, hell Plasma didn't even know." Elesa said as she winked.

They all entered the gym arena and found a girl with long, pink and red streaked hair in an Iris uniform.

"That must be Heart." Professor Juniper said.

Marty got up and ran over to her.

"Marty!" Harper yelled.

"Come on!" Zane yelled.

They ran after him.

"Put your hands up!" he yelled when he got to her and pointed his gun at her.

She turned and noticed him and said, "Professor Howl, nice to see you again and without a uniform."

"I was rescued." Marty said.

"Nice eye patch, I guess Spade was telling the truth about hurting you seriously." She said.

"Aw Heart, you know I don't lie!" they heard a familiar voice say.

Spade appeared and Grandpa McLane was with him.

The others finally caught up and Grandpa McLane saw Zane and said, "What are you doing here on their side?"

Spade also noticed Zane and kicked him.

"Get off of him!" Marty yelled and pointed his gun at them.

"I betrayed you so I can save Rusty." Zane told them.

"You mean Knight?" Spade asked.

"Huh?" Zane asked.

"Rusty is with Iris now, so is Ike if you haven't heard! Even one of the Orange Island Twins, possibly the other will join soon!" Spade said.

"Damn it." Zane said.

"So Heart, what should we do with the traitor? Take him out or take him back to the Queen?" Spade asked.

"Why not answer to our Pokemon? Go Imalga!" Elesa yelled.

"Go Gotheta!" Harmony yelled.

"Go Red!" Marty yelled.

"You too Soar!" Harper yelled.

"Go Micino." Professor Juniper yelled.

"Go Tyranatar!" Zane yelled.

"Very well, we will take you out! Go Stuntank!" Spade yelled.

"Go Zangoose!" Grandpa McLane yelled.

"Go Deerling!" Heart yelled.

"Attack!" Spade ordered.

Both sides' Pokemon started to attack with their trainer's commands.

Meanwhile in Icirrus, Tamaki tossed another empty flask to the side and his Pokemon picked it up and took it to the recycling bin. He opened up another when Lyric and Saiyori came into the room.

"You're still drinking?" Saiyori asked.

"You know your injury will get worse if you keep on doing that." Lyric said.

Tamaki hiccupped and said, "Like if I care! Those Iris bastards took my girlfriend and I don't know where they are or if she's safe! I want to get that damn Club for what he did to me as well!"

Both girls sighed as they watched him drink. His Pokemon shook their heads for what he said.

"Man, he is in love but blames himself for what happened to Geri." Lyric said.

"If the others don't find out where they're keeping everyone, we won't be able to save Unova." Saiyori said.

Lyric nodded.

"That is why we're going to Nimbasa." Trevor said as he came in.

"Are they there?" Tamaki asked in a slurred voice.

"Not quite, but the last suit member is!" Adam exclaimed and noticed the big pile of flasks in the recycling bin. "Jeez, how many did you drink?"

"None of your business, all I want his Geri back!" Tamaki answered.

"You shouldn't press him, he is still pissed at Iris." Saiyori told him.

"Well, if the others in Nimbasa catch this one suit then we will make them talk." Trevor said.

They nodded.

"Hey! Chopper's ready!" John called out.

"Come on!" Trevor said.

Tamaki returned his Pokemon and he got up and tried to walk but almost fell over. Adam helped him and they left the Pokemon Center.

Back in Nimbasa, the Iris Pokemon were being taken out one by one, leaving Heart's Deerling and Marty's Flareon still on their feet.

"Deerling use your earthquake!" Heart yelled.

"stand your ground Red!" Marty yelled.

It did and felt the attack pass by.

"Now finish it off with a fire blast!" Marty yelled.

His Flareon sent out a big fire blast and it took out the Deerling.

"Return deerling!" Heart exclaimed.

"Return Red!" Marty exclaimed.

"Great, another loss!" Grandpa McLane said.

"Even if it's your life?" Zane asked as he pulled his gun on both him and Spade.

Also Marty had his pointed at Heart.

"Now tell us, where did you take everyone? Where's your base?" Marty asked.

Heart was silent, so were the other two.

"Answer me or I will blow your brains out and there will be one less suit among the Irises." Marty growled.

"Fool, there will be another in my place and in Spade's place." Heart told him.

"But not in Marcus' place." Zane announced. "You Iris guys care nothing about your own teammates and worse than the last syndicates that ruled."

Heart, Spade, and Grandpa McLane looked at them all.

"Not only that, took over my gym and possibly many others!" Elesa said.

"So, tell us now." Zane growled.

"Castelia City, it's to the Southwest of here." Grandpa McLane answered.

"Are you sure?" Marty asked.

"Yes, it will be in the tower North in the city." Heart answered.

"Now can we go?" Spade asked.

"Not quite! You three are under my custody until the rest of Striker Force arrives in Nimbasa City." Harmony answered.

"Very well." Heart said.

"May I need to remind you, since we have experienced trainers, we won't let you go without a fight if you try to escape so don't even think about it." Harmony said sternly.

They left the gym with the Iris members in tow and had the grunts in the same way and headed for Elesa's place to keep them under watch for the meantime.

"Are you sure about this? I mean keeping them here." Elesa asked Harmony.

Harmony nodded and said, "Yes, once the others have arrived we will head for Castelia."

Zane appeared and had the mind control devices from the grunts and Grandpa McLane and said, "It was a bitch to get them off but I was able to do it."

"Good, now they're free and we only have Spade and Heart to give us the information we need." Harmony said.

He nodded.

"Thanks Zane." She said.

"No problem." He told her and went back inside.

_Hurry up guys, we need to get to Castelia before anything worse happens. _Harmony thought as she looked at the star filled sky.

Back in Castelia, Geri was asleep and thought about Tamaki and remembered how he got stabbed and woke up.

"Tamaki…I hope you're okay." She said.

In the chopper where Trevor and his group were in, Tamaki thought about Geri and then how he saw her taken from him by Team Iris.

_Geri, I am coming for you! I promise I will never let Iris harm you anymore than they already have! _He thought to himself.

"Hard times have caused the waves

To crash on you this way

Forcing you down

This is shown me to be free

Missing you can be that bad at all

Just tell me please

Will you wait for me?

'Cause I can't find my way to you

You're so far away from me

It's not enough to say I need you"

-Soul Switch

Far Away

Author's Commentary

Whoa! Never thought all of that would come from my own head! Anyways, yes another chapter up and soon to be the final stretch into the final battle! Something also came to mind and it was mentioned in an episode of Extra Credits(a web show we like to watch) mentioned about how trends in gaming have changed from the instructional type and the shows linking to it don't seem to do it anymore and one of the shows that was mentioned was Pokemon. If you guys remembered from the very first season, as in when Ash first started back in Pallet, it gave you a game a preview and how Pokemon are like and explained how the game is played as well. It was giving us a few fist steps into playing the Game Boy games back then and the Pokemon acted like the ones in the game and so on. They did have a point in how it only ended by series two when Ash goes into Johto. I think by series three, Advanced, they only mentioned contests and I am guessing in the recent series, Best Wishes, did the same for the new Pokemon Performances I believe. (I haven't been watching since, I only caught the episode when Ash was versing on the Battle Subway one morning.) and only play the games now because of the storyline keeps on repeating everytime. If only Pokemon went back to the instructional days since some kids tend not to get it much once they pick it up as they go but at least we have our generation to help out.

Anyways, I need to give a shout out to the band that I put lyrics from their song. They are known as Soul Switch! Like Traverser, they're also local from my part of the states. That song Far Away is on their newest EP they released back in January. You can check out their music at: .com/soulswitch and .com/soulswitch ( (MOr google search them and their actual Reverb Nation page will come up, somehow I got a Las Vegas band with the same name) And thanks again to the guys for letting me use the lyrics and check them out when you get a chance and see if you're in the area that they will be in. See ya in the next chapter!

10

_1


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter On the Road to Castelia City! Club Starts to Change His Heart!

Both Damian's and Trevor's groups arrived in Nimbasa City before dawn. Professor Juniper, Harmony, and Elesa met them on the roof of the gym. They said their greetings and got into the kitchen area where the trainers made them coffee and breakfast. The three girls even told them what had happened the night before at the gym.

"What? You captured two of the suits?" Damian asked.

"Yeah, it was all thanks to Marty for the most part." Harmony answered.

"So, how's Grandpa McLane?" JoAnn asked.

"He's asleep, he maybe stressed after he gets up but he will be okay." Harmony answered.

"Did you find out about where they're keeping the rest of the team?" Adam asked.

"Even Geri?" Tamaki asked.

"Castelia City, that is why we caught them so they can lead us." Professor Juniper answered.

"Of course Castelia, that city has a fortress of towers in it." Damian said.

Trevor nodded.

Tamaki got up and said, "Well, let's go then!"

"Wait a minute, we should wait until Heart and Spade wake up!" Elesa exclaimed.

"I don't care, I'm going to save Geri whether it kills me or not." Tamaki told them and left the building.

"Man, he's got it bad for her!" Robert exclaimed.

Both Saiyori and Lyric nodded.

"I will go talk to him." Dr. Elisa said and left the room.

"Good luck with that!" Saiyori called out.

Tamaki was at the Pokemon Center a few minutes later and looking at a map and found the route to Castelia when Dr. Elisa appeared and said, "So, you are going to Castelia alone after all."

"Yeah, I'm determined to find Geri." He answered.

"You really love her don't you." She said.

He sighed and said, "Yeah, she was the reason why I stopped drinking and stopped having my Pokemon drink as well."

He thought about all of the times he was with Geri and their date on her birthday.

"I'm afraid that she got hurt by those bastards like in Pastoria." He said.

He felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Go!"

"Huh?" he asked.

"Go ahead of us, you can find her, I know it!" Dr. Elisa said.

"Thanks." He said.

"Also, try to find Ike and the rest of our teammates while you're at it." She told him.

"I will." He said and ran out of the Pokemon Center. He saw him fly off on his flying pokemon and said, "Good luck."

Meanwhile in Castelia, the McLane siblings were working again. Some of the grunts were even laughing at both McLane brothers as they kept on tripping over the obstacles they dropped on the floor on purpose.

"Hey! Quit messing with my brothers!" Geri yelled.

She got kicked down by one of the grunts and recognized Hailey.

"Hailey?" she asked.

"Surprised Geri? She just joined overnight!" Bailey exclaimed.

"Why don't you join as well?" Hailey asked.

"It's fun!" they both exclaimed together.

"No way!" she yelled.

"Then get back to work!" Bailey yelled and kicked her again.

Geri got back up and helped her brothers up and they got back into the kitchen to get more food for the grunts.

Diamond joined Club at his table and watched what was going on in front of them.

"Those three will never give up." Diamond said.

"They're stubborn like their mother by the looks of things." Club told her.

"Any word from Heart and Spade? Even Marcus?" Diamond asked.

"Nothing, it's like they went to Nimbasa and never returned." Club answered.

"Damn! They might have been captured by those Striker guys." Diamond exclaimed.

Club nodded.

"All right! McLanes, time to clean the halls!" Diamond ordered the three.

"Yes ma'am!" the three said.

"Aw Diamond, we were having so much fun!" a grunt exclaimed.

"Sorry but Queen's orders! You should also watch out for any Striker members trying to head our way!" Diamond told them.

"Yes ma'am!" they all exclaimed and left the dining hall.

After the McLanes cleaned the hall, they all lied down on the floor panting and all wet from the amount of water and soap they used.

"Man, I hate this!" Tyler exclaimed.

"I agree." Dustin said and noticed Geri holding her ribs. "Are you okay sis?"

"A little, it's just my ribs, they hurt a little." She answered.

"I guess it was from being kicked." Tyler said.

She nodded.

She felt something cold hit her back and saw it was a cold pack.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Here! Use that!" they heard.

They looked up to see Club standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Thanks." She said and put it against her ribs.

"If you need to rest, just use the the third door on the level above this one, no one's using it." He told them and walked away.

"Why is he helping us when we're his slaves?" Tyler asked.

"Not sure, come on! Let's head for the room and rest." Geri told them and stood up and hunched over a bit and they climbed the stairs and got to the room and found three beds. They plopped onto the each of them and slept.

Back in Nimbasa City, the girls and Robert were looking for Tamaki all over the gym so they can start heading for Castelia.

"Found him yet?" Robert asked them.

"No, I even tried the Pokemon Center on the phone and they said they saw him and Dr. Elisa talking and then saw him leave." JoAnn said.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Why?" Saiyori asked.

"Because I let him go." Dr. Elisa answered and came into the room.

"What?" Robert asked.

"Love, that's what! He will meet us there, I know it." She told them.

"I can't believe you did that." Marty said as he hobbled in.

"What if Iris catches him as well?" Harper asked.

"Guys, I had good intentions of letting him go and I know he can get to Geri and her brothers a lot faster by getting the head start!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed.

"She's right." Trevor said as he came in.

"How?" Harper asked.

"With one of our guys in first, he can find the leader and we can show up with their members in pursuit!" he told them.

"What are we going to do when we show up with Heart and Spade?" Marty asked.

"Ask for peace." Trevor answered.

"Huh? That's it?" Marty asked.

"It's one way of disbanding the team." Trevor said.

"If they're willing to!" Grandpa McLane said as he shown up.

"Ah Marcus, you finally woke up! Is your neck alright?" Trevor asked.

"Getting there, I don't think Iris will be able to take that peace with all the tricks tthey can pull and try to capture you or kill you! It won't be easy!" he told them.

"He does have a point!" Damian exclaimed as he came in. "After all that we've been through, they won't back down from a fight!"

"So, we're going to fight anyways if they don't accept our offer of peace?" Trevor asked.

"Well, it is the only way in order to save Hailey, Bailey, Dustin, Geri, Tyler, and everyone else they got and brought to Castelia." Damian answered.

"Very well, we should get into the choppers then! We have a long ride ahead of us." Trevor said.

They started to head for the roof and saw the cuffed suits and the others guarding them and waiting for them to get to the roof.

"Did you find Tamaki?" Adam asked.

"He went ahead of us." Trevor told them.

"Damn! I guess we're rescuing another Striker member." Harmony said.

They all got into their respective helicopters and the pilots took off and started to fly in the direction of Castelia. Elesa waved as they flew off.

"Good luck guys!" she said.

In Castelia, Tamaki was wearing one of the Iris uniforms he ended up stealing. When he arrived, he landed on one of the outposts where a grunt was guarding. He ended up defeating him and took the uniform. He even went into town and got his long, black hair cut and dyed a silvery blue and then slicked it back like the member he took out. He acted as if he was him. Even a few grunts were surprised that he shown up downtown and was told to get back to the tower to keep watch.

"At least my disguise worked." He said.

He heard some helicopters coming to Castelia and looked through the binoculars and smirked and said, "Finally guys!"

He ran towards the direction that they were heading in.

At the Iris hideout, Geri woke up to Club watching over her and she screamed and kicked him.

"Ow! What the hell?" he exclaimed.

"You pervert!" she yelled.

"I am not, I was just seeing if you were okay and to remove your cold pack!" he yelled.

She looked around and saw her brothers were gone.

"They were ordered to do more chores." Club answered the question she was about to ask.

"I see." She said.

"You should stay here and rest for a while, I make sure that Diamond doesn't order you around." He said.

"Thanks!" she said.

"No problem." He said and got up to leave.

"By the way, who are you, I mean who are you really?" she asked.

"I am a trainer who got beaten pretty badly on their journey, that's all." He answered and left the room.

"Wait a minute!" she exclaimed and tried to get up but felt the pain in her ribs and screamed in pain.

"Geri?" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Dad? –is that you?" she asked.

Author's Commentary

Hey everyone, Happy Easter! I know most of you are probably zonked out on Marshmallow Peeps and Cadbury Eggs! Even though, I do feel like that with Starburst Jellybeans lol, but anyways! In the last chapter, I noticed the links to Soul Switch's Facebook and Reverb pages didn't work! Here's the Facebook again and it does have the link to the Reverb page on there as well.

/soulswitch

I did post a link to the chapter and they read it and thanked me for it. So, tell them that I sent you to the page from . I will be using another song's lyrics in Soul Eater: Another Vampire Chronicle(sequel to my cross of Dresden Files and Soul Eater) but right now, I am almost to the end of this one! How will it end? It will end a lot more differently than Trevor's peace deal. So, find out next chapter! See ya then!

And also make sure to like their page and tell your buds about them!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Father and Daughter Reunite! The Good Guys Start to Infiltrate Iris' Hideout!

The helicopters landed just on the Pokemon Center and got off. Marty was helped by Harper and Harmony and they got inside the center where they were welcomed by Marshall, one of the other elite members. Caitlin ran over and hugged him and they all went inside.

"So, any luck on Berg?" she asked.

"Nothing, I haven't found the location of where they're keeping him but I did find grunts on almost every street corner of this city! It's getting really serious with this whole team!" Marshall told them.

"Well, we do have good news! We know where they are!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"What? How?" Marshall asked.

"Because we have two of the members in custody and someone in Castelia watching out for anything from Iris!" Damian answered.

"And that would be me." Tamaki said as he appeared in the uniform and pulled the mask off.

"Whoa! Tamaki, looking good!" Lyric joked.

"Very funny." Tamaki said.

"How were you able to get a uniform?" John asked him.

Tamaki explained how he got into the city and one of the grunts recognizing him from Striker Force and was able to beat his Ratticate and tackled him before he reached his gun. He disarmed the mind control device and took the uniform and changed his looks and got back to the post so no one would find out that he was Tamaki.

"Not bad! Never thought of that!" Damian said.

"Well, there are a lot grunts and I don't think it would work unless we join ourselves." Tamaki told them.

"He does have a point." Robert said.

"Anyways, did you see anything?" Adam asked.

"Well, I did see most of the grunts exiting from the really tall tower towards the Northwest of town, I think that is the one Heart and Spade told you guys." Tamaki said.

"That's the one! How are we going to get into itt?" Harmony asked.

"I think I know how!" Tamaki said with a smirk. "We need Spade, Grandpa McLane, and Heart to help us in it."

Back at the Iris hideout, Geri saw the figure at the door walk in and noticed the familiar long, dirty blond hair that Helena had, despite it turning gray over the years, and the scar that came from the right eye and ending at the cheek but it was underneath a stylish knight's helmet. He wore the uniform and a cape that had shoulder braces with chains hanging off of them.

"Dad? It can't be you, can it?" she asked.

He took off the helmet and revealed a few stitches healing up over one of his eyebrows.

"Yeah, it's me." He said.

"Daddy." She said and got up and limped and hugged him.

He dropped the helmet and hugged back and said, "Geraldine! I never thought I would see you in this uniform!"

"Why? Why are you in it?" she asked and let go.

"Because of your mother." He answered.

"Huh?" she asked.

He told her what had happened after he, Eliza, and his father arrived at the hideout and how he woke up in a different room from where Eliza was and met the leader. He told how it was Alice, a member of Typhoon from when Ike was leading it. Then he told her how he was tortured and so was Eliza and that caused him to join.

"So, if you hadn't joined, you or mom would be dead right now." She said.

"Yeah." He said.

"These sadistic bastards, they will do anything to have you or mom on their side, how is she by the way?" Geri asked.

"Stable, Ike told me that she woken up earlier and asked for me and Ike told her that I was coming for her and she went back to sleep." He answered.

"It's that bad? And Ike is on this team as well?" Geri asked.

Rusty nodded and said, "Yeah, but he's helping me in getting your mother out of here and now you!"

"Um, Tyler and Dustin are here too." She told him.

"What?" he asked.

Geri told him about what had happened back in Sinnoh and how it led to them to coming to Unova and the events that led to how she and her brothers got to Castelia.

"The reason why I look like this is because those grunts had us working as their cleaning service and I did get hit in the ribs by the now controlled Orange Island Twins." She said.

He sighed and said, "Damn it, Alice must pay for all the crap she's doing!"

"isn't this like what Ike was doing before he became the Vermillion Gym Leader?" Geri asked.

"Not as bad, Ike wanted us killed but Alice wants us on this team to take over since we know all the secrets in each region and how we're able to stop things." He answered.

"Damn, we better stop her then!" Geri exclaimed as she tried to stand up but had a hard time breathing.

"I better get Dr. Kraze to check you." He told her.

She nodded.

"Come on! Let me carry you." He said as he put his helmet back on.

She let him pick her up and carried her to the infirmary and got Dr. Kraze to see her. She patched her up and had her in a bed near Eliza.

Geri looked over at her sleeping body and said, "Mom, please get better so we can get you out of here."

Back at the Pokemon Center, everyone on Striker Force were getting ready for their mission into the hideout by looking like they were beat up by Heart, Spade, Grandpa McLane and Tamaki. But Marty and Zane were disguised in cloaks, with Marty posing as an old man with a cane and Zane as his partner.

"So, you got the plan?" John asked them as they walked down the streets.

"Yeah, we go search the building for any sign of Eliza and the McLane siblings." Zane answered.

"Don't forget about Berg and Jack." Marty reminded him.

"Yeah, them too!" he said.

"Good luck you guys!" Harmony told them.

"Now go, the PokeGear navigation system will take you to the tower itself and one of the back doors!" Spade told them.

"Thanks." Marty said.

"I am not telling you this because I am on side but I have to." Spade told them.

"Aw, are we having feelings?" Adam teased.

"Shut up twerp!" Heart yelled and kicked him.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"Adam, don't piss them off when we're already on the way!" Damian told him and turned to Marty and Zane. "You better split off now."

They nodded and ran off.

The group was led to the hideout where they were let in by the grunts at the drawbridge that was over a small pond in the city.

One of the Orange Island Twins ran into the throne room where Alice and Ike were sitting in and yelled, "Queen! Heart, Spade, Grandpa McLane have returned and not only that, Caravan's with them!"

"Oh really?" Alice asked.

"Plus, they have the Striker Force with them!" she exclaimed.

"Good! Let them into the throne room!" Alice exclaimed.

"Yes my Queen!" she exclaimed and left the room.

_No way! Does that mean Robert and JoAnn are with them? _Ike thought to himself.

"Is there something wrong King?" Alice asked.

"No, nothing! Let's see the prisoners and what we will do with them from here." He answered.

She nodded.

Striker Force was brought into the room and they all looked at the thrones. Robert and JoAnn noticed that Ike was on them.

"Dad!" Robert yelled and was about to run over but Tamaki kicked him.

Tamaki whispered to Robert and said, "What the hell are you doing? Do you want to ruin the plan when it already started? Now stay quiet or we will get killed if this goes wrong."

Robert nodded nervously.

"Do you know him?" Alice asked Ike.

"Yes, he's my son and the girl with the purple hair next to him, that's my daughter." He answered.

She looked at JoAnn and said, "Wow, looks like that bitch of yours."

Spade cleared his throat and said, "My queen, we were able to return with the Striker Force!"

"Good! Also, welcome home you three! Why is Caravan with you?" she asked.

Tamaki cleared his throat and deepened his voice and said, "I helped out in the capture, well, recapture because some of them were escaping and I came in and helped out."

"I see, but what happened to the traitors? Marty and Zane? Not only that, how did you acquire the professor, Juniper was it?" Ike asked.

"She was with the group, somehow she was trying to take us out as well!" Grandpa McLane answered.

"About Marty and Zane, they escaped." Heart answered.

"Oh really now? How would they when they know that there are skilled members on the team?" Alice asked.

"Well, Zane helped Marty escape so they wouldn't be in the team again or killed." Tamaki answered in the deep voice.

"I see, what if I said that you let them go?" Alice asked.

"What?" Spade asked.

"Guards! Take them to the cell room!" Alice yelled.

Grunts came in and took them away and they all screamed.

"Dad!" Robert and JoAnn yelled.

Ike was silent.

"Damn it Alice, why?" Spade Heart asked.

"I smelled treachery and heard it on every word!" she answered.

"Not only that, I think a peace won't be happening either!" Ike said as he looked into Trevor's eyes.

"You traitor!" Trevor yelled and pointed his gun at Ike.

"No Trevor!" Damian yelled.

Trevor shot at him.

Ike dodged and the bullet just hit the throne.

"Take them away!" Alice yelled.

The grunts took them out of the throne room.

"No dad! How could you let this happen?" Robert yelled.

Ike watched them go and then had Robert's words echo in his head and thought, _Yeah, how could I when I know they're going to rescue me? I can't let it be so obvious!_

"Are you okay King?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I am going for a walk." He answered and left the throne room.

She sighed.

Meanwhile, Zane and Marty managed to enter the hideout and saw a few grunts but Zane taized them and Marty disarmed the mind control devices.

"Do you know where they might be keeping Jack and Berg?" Zane asked Marty.

"Not sure, but I have a feeling we may encounter someone that may help us." He answered.

Zane nodded and said, "Maybe we should start looking then."

"Right." Marty said.

They started to walk and they found Dustin and Tyler cleaning the hall with Hailey watching them.

"No way, Hailey?" Marty asked.

"How are we going to free her?" Zane asked.

"I know how!" Marty exclaimed and took out a Pokeball. "Go Branch!"

They heard and saw a Leafeon come out.

"Huh? How the hell did a trainer get in?" Hailey asked.

"Branch use vine whip on Hailey!"

The Leafeon wrapped her in her vines and Hailey screamed.

Zane appeared behind the trapped Hailey and said, "Time for you to be free."

He took the mind control device off of her.

"huh?" she asked and looked down and was surprised at what she was wearing.

"Welcome back Hails!" Tyler exclaimed.

She saw Tyler and Dustin in their dirty clothes.

"Dustin? Tyler?" she asked and saw Zane and Marty. "Zane! Marty, you're alive!"

"Hey kid, keep it down! We don't want grunts to hear you." Zane told her.

"Right, do you mind?" Hailey asked.

Marty nodded and said, "Branch, let hr go."

His Leafeon let her go and she fell to the floor and said, "Ow! Thanks a lot!"

"Sorry, Branch does that when she has anything in her vines. Now return Branch!" Marty exclaimed and returned her to her Pokeball.

"Now that we freed Hailey, we need to find Jack and Berg!" Zane exclaimed.

"Well, I woke up in a room where I saw them." Hailey told them.

"And it was the same one we were in!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Really? Show us guys!" Marty exclaimed.

They nodded and they ran off with the McLane brothers and Hailey leading them.

They were led to the cell room where they found Jack and Berg and the rest of Striker Force.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Zane asked.

"We got captured!" they all said in unison.

"And about time too guys, I'm hungry!" Jack yelled.

"hey there Jack, long time no see." Marty said.

"Yeah, yeah, not only that, this guy is not doing so well by the looks of things." Jack told them.

They noticed Berg was also chained to the wall and injured. They saw a big stab wound in his stomach. Zane came over and felt for a pulse and said, "It's a bit faint but he's hanging on."

"We better get him to the doctor then." Harmony said.

"Well, we have to get out of here first." Adam said.

"Well, I have the key!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Wow, never thought Alice would be so dumb to give everyone a key when she knows we can free her guards." Tamaki said.

Hailey freed them all except for Grandpa McLane, Heart and Spade.

"Hey! Why aren't you freeing us? We're not on Alice's side anymore!" Heart exclaimed.

"Oh! I thought you were, now, are you really reformed?" Hailey asked.

"II am, I'm just an old man they forced onto the team in order to get to Geri and her brothers!" Grandpa McLane answered.

"Well, she did betray us." Spade said.

Heart nodded.

"I guess we are on your side now." Spade said.

Hailey released them and they removed their masks.

"Finally we can breathe." Heart said.

"Good, that will be your last breath!" they heard and saw Dr. Hatter.

"Well, well, the doc just called in!" John exclaimed.

"Not bad of a pun for a gym leader, let's see how you fight!" Dr. Hatter said with a smirk.

"Very well!" John exclaimed and pulled out his sword.

"Are you sure dad?" Lyric asked.

"Yeah, go find Eliza and Geri and try to get Berg to a doctor while you're at it!" he exclaimed.

She nodded and the others left.

"Let's start off with an appetizer shall we? Go Weezing!" Dr. Hatter exclaimed.

"Go Medicham!" John exclaimed and sent it out.

"Weezing use poison gas!"

"Detect Medicham!"

"Now use pound!"

"Psychic!"

Both Pokemon kept on fighting within the cell room until Medicham managed to knock out Weezing.

"Take that Hatter!" John exclaimed.

"Not bad for a gym leader!" Dr. Hatter said as he returned his Weezing. "I wonder if you're still a great fighter!"

"Very well!" John exclaimed as he returned Medicham.

They started fighting sword on sword.

Rusty was at Eliza's side when the rest of Striker came running in. He recognized Marty and Zane right away and vice versa with Marty and Zane.

"Rusty?" they asked.

"Marty? Zane? Is that you?" he asked.

"Dad, what did they do to you?" Dustin asked after he saw the uniform.

"I can explain!" Rusty started but they all heard a groan.

"Rusty?"

"Eliza!" Rusty exclaimed.

Eliza was wide awake and saw everyone and then Geri in the other bed, still asleep, and then at Rusty and saw that he wore a uniform.

"Rusty?" she asked in a surprised voice and then screamed.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 The King Makes His Choice!

_When I first met Rusty, I met him when he lost his memories of being on Team Aqua but when those memories returned, he rejoined. Despite he being on it again, he turned on them for the sake of love for me and the friends he made at the time, Harper, Marty, Maritza, he was able to take them out and disband them for good. When Typhoon came around, he stayed on our side but the former Aqua members, John, Shelly, and Archie had to take out Ike and he joined our side to destroy Typhoon. Now that Iris is here, I never thought he would join their side._

Eliza screamed as she saw Rusty wearing the uniform.

"Mom?" Geri asked and saw her mother screaming and trashing around in her bed but the wires from the life support system and the IV drip kept her down.

"Calm down Eliza!" Rusty yelled as he ran over. "Geri, help!"

She nodded and ran over and held her down and yelled, "Mom! Calm down! Dad joined to save you!"

Spade heard footsteps heading their way and yelled, "We've got trouble guys!"

"What?" Katie asked.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Rusty exclaimed as he started to unhook Eliza.

"How?" JoAnn asked.

"There's an escape door in this room in case of emergencies!" Heart answered as she helped Rusty finish with getting Eliza released from the bed.

Rusty picked her up despite the hits he was getting and they ran to the door where Heart was holding it open for them.

Spade was about to go through but he felt something hit him and fly away and turned to see Diamond's boomerang blade ring return to her wrist mount.

"Diamond!" Spade exclaimed.

"So, it is true, you and Heart betrayed us." She told him.

He glared at her.

"Come on Spade!" Jack yelled.

"Go ahead! I will rejoin you guys later!" he yelled.

"Are you sure?" Juniper asked.

"Yeah, go! Try and find Ike while you're at it!" he answered.

They nodded and ran after the others.

"I can't believe you're with the enemy after all the stuff you did for the Queen!" Diamond yelled.

Spade smirked as he pulled his bladed glove on and said, "Maybe I had a change of heart and became more of a joker!"

"You bastard!" she yelled and launched the weapon again.

Spade dodged and flicked his gloved hand and sent his spade shaped blades at her.

Ike was walking around in the garden and thought about what happened earlier in the throne room. He then thought about his syndicate days and sighed.

_Why am I not happy again? I thought being on a syndicate to save friends would be easier but it's not anymore. It's horrible and I felt horrible for sending my children to the cell room. _He thought to himself.

He then thought about Cecilia and how she rescued him from Julius Hatter and his Weezing. Then remembered how he almost died but was saved by being pulled out of the frozen fountain in the Veridian Gym's courtyard. He looked at his leg and felt tears come to his eyes.

"I don't belong here…" he said.

"Me neither." He heard.

He looked up and saw Club in the garden with his mask off. He noticed that he had a pair of scars on his face.

"Club? Is that really you?" he asked.

"Yes." He answered.

"You look different." He said.

"So do you, I mean when it comes to your personality." He said with a smile.

"What does that mean?" Ike asked him.

"I know about Typhoon and how Alice was your first recruit, she told me and the other Suits that you were awesome at leading the tteam and you made it look stylish despite your injured leg, but when Cecilia joined the team, things were different." Club said.

"Yeah, I fell in love." He told Club as he took the crown off his head.

"Do you love Alice then?" Club asked.

"No, but I know she loves me and did back when we were on Typhoon." He answered.

"But you didn't return those feelings if she did confess."

Ike shook his head and said, "Because Cecilia was the only one who was really there for me."

"No wonder you became the traitor then." Alice said.

They turned to see her standing with both Dr. Hatter and Dr. Kraze.

Dr. Hatter had his sword, which was covered in blood.

"Alice? Hatter? Cheshire?" Club asked.

"Aw Club, you pulled your mask off and revealed that ugly face of yours! Why don't I fix those scars of yours so I can give you a pretty face?" Dr. Kraze asked with a big smile on her face.

"Calm down Cheshire, we came to see the two traitors on the team." Dr. Hatter said.

"Come on now Artimus, we don't know if they betrayed the team for sure! Even though we did kill one of the rats that ran through the castle." Alice said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?" Ike asked.

"Your friend from the Cianwood Gym, he's dead now! There is nothing you can do about it since it's too late for him!" Dr. Hatter answered with a smile.

"No, it can't be!" Ike exclaimed.

"Oh it is!, you may be next if you choose to stay on Iris or die with him." Alice said.

"And Club." Dr. Kraze said.

Ike was silent.

_Damn, what should I do? I can't stay on this team and let it run the regions! Not only that, if that were to happen, Cecilia and our new son won't have the chance to live! JoAnn, Robert, I hope you two are okay! _He thought to himself.

The rest of Striker Force and Rusty made it out of the emergency stairwell and made it to one of the other gardens. Rusty put down the silent Eliza onto a bench. He noticed the area where the IV was pulled out was bleeding a bit and he tore some of the cape and wrapped it around it as a bandage.

"Eliza, if you're wondering why I'm in this uniform, it's because I joined to save you and me. I was also tortured like you." He told her.

"Liar." She managed to say.

"It's true!" He said and pulled the helmet off and pointed at the healing stitches and said, "These were healing up and so are these!"

He opened up the coat and shirt to reveal the stiches on his torso and chest.

She went wide eyed a bit.

"He's telling the truth mom, he told me all that had happened when you guys were taken from Grandma's!" Geri told her.

"Geri?" Eliza asked and saw her and then saw Dustin and Tyler. "Boys?"

Then she recognized everyone except for Heart and Professor Juniper and even the original Striker members, Harmony, Damian, Trevor, Adam, and Max. She gasped at the sight.

"We all came to save you mom." Geri said.

"I even gave up my Pokemon journey for the moment to save you." Dustin said.

"Dusty…" she said and hugged him.

Rusty came over and said, "Now do you believe me? Eliza, I never mean to hurt you but if I hadn't joined, our kids would be alone and living with my parents."

"That's not a bad thing son!" Grandpa McLane said.

"But I couldn't lose you, because you saved me all that time ago and it's my turn to save you." He told her.

"Rusty…" she said.

"Aw, how touching!"

They turned to see Bailey.

"Sis!" Hailey exclaimed.

"Sorry, this family reunion is sweet but it has to end! Say goodbye!" Bailey exclaimed and snapped her fingers.

Grunts appeared all over the place.

"Damn it! We're surrounded!" Zane exclaimed.

"I guess we have to fight then! Go Boldore!" Damian exclaimed and sent out his Pokemon.

The others did the same thing.

"Rusty, get your family and Berg out of here!" Harmony yelled.

He nodded.

Jack limped over with the somewhat conscious Berg.

"Come on!" Rusty exclaimed as he picked up Eliza and they started running.

They managed to run into the other garden where they saw Club, Ike, Dr. Hatter, Alice, and Dr. Kraze standing there.

Eliza recognized both Ike and Alice and asked, "Is that Ike and Alice? Why does Ike have black hair again?"

"Looks like he dyed it again or Alice had it done." Rusty said.

"Does that mean he's on Iris now?" Jack asked.

"Yeah but it doesn't look like he is doing anything." He answered.

"So, what's the answer Ike?" Alice asked.

"Think about what you can accomplish as an Iris member, you can rule the regions like you wanted to when Typhoon was around." She said.

"Ike?" Club asked as he looked at the silent Ike.

Ike thought about it and then remembered how he worked for Vermillion Gym as one of the trainers under Lt. Surge's command to repay him.

"_Not bad of a fight out there!" Lt. Surge told him one evening._

"_You really think so? I'm still getting the hang of lightning Pokemon." He told Surge._

"_You're doing fine as always, Ike. You seem to keep calm especially with your Evee and Elekid being out there." Surge told him._

"_That's how I'm always am with my water-type Pokemon." He told him._

"_But you handle other types better than most people and lightning is one of those elements you can handle, so keep it up and you will be gym leader someday."_

"_Me? As gym leader? I thought Destiny would be fit for it? Hell, I almost burned Vermillion down when I ran Typhoon, wouldn't the rest of the region remember that and scorn you for having me run the gym?"_

"_Destiny is good but she is not a real leader, plus she wants to be a breeder rather than a gym leader, but you, have a spark inside of you and even though you almost ran Kanto on the other side of the coin, you pulled through and tried to protect the ones nearest to you during a time of danger." _

"_Well, look at what it cost me."_

"_I know, your leg, but you survived in the end and I know you will be able to survive as gym leader!"_

"_But what if another syndicate pops up? What if they want me if they knew about what I did?"_

"_Well, your heart will remember that you're the one who wants to protects what is most important to you!"_

"Well Ike? What is it?" Dr. Hatter asked.

"My choice is that I want to protect the ones I hold closest to my heart." He answered.

"What?" Alice asked.

"I really joined this team to protect my friends, my kids and look where it got me! A choice at hand to rule this world but it sucks! I really joined to save the ones that you took from my real team! I am Isaac Terrance, the Vermillion City Gym Leader! Not only that, a member of the team known as Striker Force!" Ike exclaimed with his usual fox faced grin. "And also, I don't appreciate it when someone calls my wife a bitch!"

Alice screamed.

Club threw the mask and yelled, "I'm with him!"

"Club? Why?" Dr. Kraze asked.

"Because I met a girl that I helped earlier!"

"Club?" Geri asked.

"Is this true?" Jack asked.

"Yeah, my ribs hurt and he helped me out, that is why I was in the infirmary." She answered.

"Wow, never thought a Suit would have a heart." Tyler said.

"Treacherous fiends! Hatter! Cheshire! Teach them a lesson!"

"With pleasure! Go Marshtomp!" Dr. Kraze yelled.

"Go Weezing!"

"Great!" Club exclaimed.

"Hold on guys!" they heard Rusty yell.

They saw him, the McLanes, Jack, and Berg.

"Finally you guys are escaping!' Ike exclaimed as he saw Rusty put Eliza down to join them.

"Go Sparkplug!" Rusty exclaimed as he ran over. "Ike, take Alice while I take on Hatter! Club, you take on Cheshire!"

"This is interesting, my Knight decides to betray me as well! I guess I have no choice to execute you all! Go Ninetales!" she exclaimed.

"Go Exeggutor!" Club exclaimed.

"Let's do it Electabuzz!" Ike exclaimed.

"Good luck guys." Eliza said.

Tyler ran over and helped her up and said, "Come on, let's get you out of here and to a real doctor."

Eliza nodded.

They started to head out of the drawbridge and Geri thought, _Good luck you three! Take out those guys dad and grandpa! _


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Chess Pieces Line Up and Checkmate!

The McLanes, Jack, and Berg got to the Pokemon Center before some storm clouds rolled into Castelia. Doctors took Berg, Jack, Eliza, and Geri to take care of their injuries.

"Will they be okay" Dustin asked Tyler.

"Yeah, all we got to do is wait for them." Tyler answered.

"I can't believe we were able to find mom like that at the hideout." Dustin said.

"Me neither, but at least we got her out in time and now the others are fighting Iris for what they've done in the past few weeks." Tyler said.

Dustin nodded.

_Come on guys, you can take them out, I know it! _Tyler thought to himself.

Back at the Iris hideout, John woke up and found himself still lying on the floor of the cell room. He saw a girl helping him out by bandaging his wounds.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked.

She didn't answer.

"Were you an Iris member?"

The girl nodded and signed, "I was! But I was free!"

He signed back, "I see, where is the rest of Striker Force? Are they okay?"

"Yes! I am not sure where they are though."

"I see, I guess I will find them!" John signed and tried to get up but cringed.

The girl helped him up and got him out of the room and they saw the rain clouds outside and pouring and noticed a thunderbolt meeting another one.

"That is an electric attack!" he said and turned to the girl and signed, "Take me outside! I think my friends are out there!"

She nodded and went outside with him.

Once outside, they saw the other grunts being taken out by the Striker Force and having their mind control devices taken off.

"Is that them?" the girl signed.

He nodded.

"Very well!"

They ran over to them.

Robert managed to block another grunt's sword with his twin blades and yelled, "Plusle, Minum, shock this guy!"

His two Pokemon did and the grunt went down.

"Damn, they keep on coming!" JoAnn exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't know how much longer Plusle and Minum nor I can hold on!" Robert exclaimed.

"Robert, JoAnn look out!" they heard Lyric yell.

"Kingler come out and use crabhammer on that oncoming grunt!" they heard a familiar voice yell.

The grunt was taken out.

They saw John with a girl in an Iris uniform.

"Dad!" Lyric exclaimed.

"You're alive!" JoAnn exclaimed.

"Is that girl dangerous?" Robert called over.

"No! She was freed somehow and she just signs!" he answered.

She signed to him, "Look out behind you!"

He turned and saw a new grunt and yelled, "Crabhammer again Kingler!"

The girl took out a Pokeball and a Pokemon came out and she thought to it and it used a psybeam on an oncoming grunt.

"Whoa!" JoAnn exclaimed.

"That must be a Moonara." Robert said after putting his Pokedex away.

The girl signed to them and Lyric translated, "You guys handle everything on your front and we will do the same!"

"How do you know that?" Robert asked her.

"Well, my sister, Stacy, learned sign language at Pokemon Academy because there was a psychic trainer that is like that girl! Come on! We need to take out these grunts!" Lyric exclaimed.

They nodded and started to fight again.

Hailey and Bailey were still fighting each other, Bailey managed to land another punch and Bailey kicked her off.

Their Poliwrath and Politoad were also fighting each other.

"Damn it sis, when will you snap out of it?" Hailey yelled as she got up again.

Bailey came over and kicked her down and held her down with a boot. Bailey took out her dagger.

Hailey went wide eyed and screamed in horror.

Harper ran over and kicked Bailey off.

"Thanks Harper!" Hailey exclaimed.

"No problem!" Harper said.

"Look out, there's another grunt coming at you!" Hailey exclaimed.

Harper dodged.

Hailey saw Bailey coming at her again and she rolled over and took her dagger out and went after Bailey again.

Tamaki managed to dodge and take out another grunt before the injuries that he got from a few throwing knives from one of them earlier took their toll.

"Tamaki!" Zane exclaimed.

"I'm fine." He panted.

"No, you're not okay!" Zane yelled and he saw Dr. Elisa. "Get over here! Tamaki's getting worse!"

She nodded and yelled at Pansage, "Keep it up!"

She ran over but she didn't know a grunt was coming at her with a knife when Zane blocked her with his arm and felt the blade go into his arm.

"Zane!" she yelled.

"Scizor use metal claw!" Zane exclaimed after he managed to get the knife out of the grunt's hand while his Scizor used its attack.

"Thanks Zane." Dr. Elisa said.

"No problem." He said as he held his arm.

She tore off some of her doctor's coat and bandaged his arm and the knife blade that was still in it. "Don't move it!"

"Thanks, but help Tamaki."

She nodded and did so.

"Let go!" he yelled.

"Stay still and at least make sure no more mud get into your wounds!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed.

He did and was helped by her.

The rest of the group kept on fighting the incoming grunts and their Pokemon. While Rusty, Club, and Ike were fighting Alice, Dr. Hatter, and Dr. Kraze on the other side of the garden.

"So, you have to resort to physical attacks now Alice since the rain just started falling on us!" Ike exclaimed.

"Never thought it would snow when Typhoon was around and rain falls when Iris is around, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Alice called out.

"You can't control weather like that, it just happens especially with the kind of climate in this region!" Ike exclaimed.

"Whatever, Ninetales use quick attack again!" Alice yelled.

"Counterattack with a thunderpunch Electabuzz!" Ike yelled.

"Quick and use agility!" Alice yelled.

Her Ninetales dodged with speed and managed to land the hit and Electabuzz managed to fight back.

"Now Sparkplug use thunderbolt on Weezing again!"

Rusty's Raichu used its attack on Weezing head on and it huffed from using its attack too much.

"Aw, your Pokemon getting tired? You won't be able to take Weezing down so easily!" Dr. Hatter said and laughed a bit.

"Hang in there Sparkplug! Now it's time for a quick attack!"

His Raichu charged at the Weezing.

"Weezing, use smokescreen!"

It tried but it froze in place and had static coming off of it.

"What the hell?" he asked and saw the Raichu hit it head on.

"You forgot something Hatter, lightning Pokemon paralyze their opponents sometimes! Even Ike can test to that!" Rusty exclaimed.

"Damn you!" Dr. Hatter growled. "Very well, try and use sludge if you can!"

The Weezing tried and was able to but Sparkplug managed to dodged.

"Now use iron tail!" Rusty yelled.

"What?" Dr. Hatter asked.

Sparkplug used its iron tail and got hit by some of the sludge as it made contact. Weezing went down and Sparkplug was able to shake some of the sludge off on its tail.

"Good job Sparkplug!" Rusty exclaimed.

"You bastard! You think you were lucky to take out my Weezing? Let's see how your sword skills fair after so long!" Dr. Hatter yelled and took out his sword.

"Return Sparkplug!" Rusty exclaimed and returned his Raichu. "Very well!"

He took out his sword and charged at Dr. Hatter and the both of them started to fight blade on blade.

Club was still fighting Marshtomp with his Exeggutor.

"Mud sport Marshtomp!"

"Use psychic and throw it back at him!" Club yelled.

His Exeggutor did as it was told.

"Now use egg bomb!" Club yelled.

His Exeggutor did as it was told and sent little egg bombs and it hit Marshtomp and it went down.

"Return Marshtomp! No wonder you became a suit!" Dr. Kraze exclaimed as she returned her Pokemon.

"Return Exeggutor." Club said and walked over to her. "Now, do you surrender yourself to Striker Force?"

"What? You're one of them now? After all the stuff you have done for Alice? I don't think you deserve to be a part of that team!" Dr. Kraze yelled.

"I think I atoned for what I have done, besides, I don't belong in a ruthless team like this! Now, surrender." Club said as he pulled out his Club blades. "Or I have to take you down!"

"Then come at me!" she yelled as she pulled out her sword.

"Very well then!" Club exclaimed.

The both of them started fighting.

Back at the Pokemon Center, Geri got out of the operating room with a few bandages and a brace to support her broken ribs from hurting again.

"Sis, are you okay?" Tyler asked.

"Yeah, has anyone come back from the Iris hideout?" she asked.

"No, not yet!" Dustin answered.

"Then, I'm going back." She said.

"What?" Tyler asked.

"You can't! What if you get hurt again!" Dustin asked.

"Look, dad's still back there and so is everyone else! I can't let them lose out there, I also want to give them a piece of my mind after what they did to our family!" she exclaimed.

"Right, since you're going, I'm also going!" Tyler exclaimed.

"Huh?" Geri asked.

"Look, I have the same feelings towards the members that are still under that bitch's spell and I want to take her out as well! Especially Dr. Hatter for putting you to sleep back in Lake Verity!" Tyler exclaimed.

Geri nodded and said, "Thanks!"

Tyler turned to Dustin and said, "Dusty, stay here and protect mom."

"You got it! Good luck you guys!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Thanks." Geri said.

The both of them ran out of the Pokemon Center amd headed for the Iris hideout.

More grunts were taken down and Striker Force had to return their tired Pokemon and send out other ones.

"Damn, there are too many of them!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah, even our injured buddies can't keep up!" Damian exclaimed.

They saw Zane, Tamaki, and Spade huffing from exhaustion. Even John and Marty were feeling the effects of their injuries. Harper even held onto Marty since some of the stitches on his thigh were starting to tear open.

"Hold on Marty." She told him.

"I'm trying to but there's way too many of them." He said.

"Do you surrender?" one of the grunts asked.

"Never!" Damian yelled.

"Well, you better stand down or you will die here!" another grunt yelled.

"He's right Damian, we have to give up or we're dead!" Trevor told him.

Damian growled, "I can't give up so easily."

"Hibiscus use razor leaf, Zapper, use spark, and Popper use brine!" they heard.

"Huh?" Adam asked.

"Floater use surf! Floppy use ice punch! And Palmer use mud bomb!"

Six Pokemon used their attacks and hit the grunts. They all screamed as they got hit by each attack.

"We're here guys!" Tyler exclaimed.

They saw him and Geri standing in the rain behind them.

"Geri! Tyler! Aren't you two supposed to be with your mom?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah, but we needed to take Iris out for what they've done to us!" Geri answered.

"G-geri?" she heard.

She saw Tamaki all muddy and holding his wounds.

"Tamaki!" she exclaimed and ran over to him and he managed to limp over to her and fell into her arms and they went down into a mud puddle.

"Tamaki…" she said.

"You're still okay…" she said and coughed.

"Don't talk, you can't even stay on your feet." She said and noticed the ripped Iris uniform and some of the blue strands of hair through the mud in it. "What's all of this?"

"I…" he started but cringed in pain.

"He disguised himself as an Iris member to get you out of the hideout." Harper explained.

"I see." She said.

He nodded.

"Now, just sleep, I will have my Pokemon take care of the grunts!" she told him and then turned to Trevor and Adam, "Are you still able to fight?"

"Of course! We have our backup Pokemon fighting." Trevor answered.

"Then keep on fighting!" she told them.

"Right!" they said.

They kept on fighting with their Pokemon and the non-injured fought hand on hand. Bailey was freed a few moments after Geri and Tyler arrived and joined in the fight.

Club managed to take out Dr. Kraze and cringed in pain from some of the cuts and stab wound he got in his arm.

"So glad I won." He said as he wrapped his arm in the cape.

Rusty managed to kick Dr. Hatter and Dr. Hatter got back up from the mud puddle he was kicked into and tried to stab Rusty but he blocked the sword.

"Your sword skills are just like what my dad observed on that frosty night in Veridian." He said.

"I learned from the best, I was on Aqua years ago after all." Rusty told him.

"You make it sound like you were proud of it." Dr. Hatter said.

"I admit that being on a syndicate is not good but I did gain some skills along the way!"

"What did you gain from Iris? That world conquer is imminent?" Dr. Hatter asked.

"No! That I met the most psychotic bitch and also psychotic son of a bitch of all! Now take this!" Rusty yelled and tried to stab Dr. Hatter but he dodged. "What the?"

"You lost your touch right there! Now die!" Dr. Hatter yelled as he lunged for the stab.

Rusty jumped and felt one of the shoulder pads rip off his uniform and he hit the puddle. Then he felt a boot go into his back.

"Time for you to die!" Dr. Hatter yelled and lunged the blade into Rusty's shoulder blade and Rusty screamed.

"No! Rusty!" Ike yelled.

"Caught off guard!" Alice yelled and she shot Ike in the torso and he went to his knees.

"Even though I tried to get you in the leg so you can have a matching set but I guess trying to kill you by getting you in the torso is better!" Alice exclaimed.

"You bitch!" Ike exclaimed.

"Looks like I won this time Ike! Too bad I have to kill the man I only loved when I was your first recruit! Prepare to die!" she exclaimed.

"Sorry! I won't let you!" Club yelled and he shot her in the upper arm. She squeaked in pain and dropped her gun. Ike managed to sweep her off her feet by kicking her in the ankle.

She went face first into a puddle.

Club managed to wrap the uninjured arm behind her back and held there.

"I think you lost Queen or shall I say Alice! I think it's time to return to the real world from Wonderland!" Club exclaimed.

"No! I can't lose this quickly!" Alice yelled.

"Ike! Here!" Club yelled as he tossed his gun to Ike's feet.

"Huh?" Ike asked.

"Save Rusty!"

"Thanks!" Ike exclaimed and took the gun and managed to run despite his gunshot wound and ran to where Dr. Hatter had Rusty in the mud and stabbing him in the torso area of his back. Rusty screamed from the torture that was going on as Dr. Hatter laughed.

"Man, I hate psychotic doctors!" Ike screamed.

"Huh?" dr. Hatter asked as he turned and ripped the blade out of Rusty. Rusty cringed in pain.

"I thought Alice had you." Dr. Hatter said as he saw him pointing the gun and noticed the wound.

"Not yet…stand down Artimus or I will have to hurt you!" Ike yelled.

"Why? So I can rot in a prison just like my dad did? Sorry, I will not go through what he did!" Dr. Hatter exclaimed.

"Very well! I think it's time for shock therapy! Electabuzz?"

His Electabuzz nodded and let out a thunderbolt and it hit Dr. Hatter and he screamed.

Dr. Hatter went down.

"And the finishing touch! This is for what your father did to me all those years ago!" Ike yelled and shot him in the leg twice and tossed the gun away and walked a bit to Rusty and looked at him and put the cape on his friend's back and said, "Hold on Rusty…you will get through it."

"Ike…"

"Yeah?"

"This feels like the last time…"

"Yeah it does." Ike said with tears in his eyes.

"If I don't make it through, make sure Eliza and my kids are protected."

"I will." Ike said.

"I don't think that will happen when you're dead!" Dr. Hatter exclaimed and stabbed Ike in the side.

Ike screamed and felt the blade break.

"B-bastard…"

Ike's Electabuzz used a thunderpunch with a maximum voltage and it knocked Dr. Hatter out.

"Good, Electa…buzz…return…" Ike managed to say and returned him but dropped the Pokeball.

"Ike…" Rusty said and Ike fainted right next to him.

The rain stopped just as the last few grunts were defeated. A few of them who didn't know what was going on were some of the infirmary workers before Iris took over the tower. They were guided by the girl and told to start getting the injured tended to with Lyric translating.

Ambulances were called to the tower as the infirmary workers found Club, Ike, and Rusty and started to work on them as well. The ambulances took the injured along with Marty to a bigger medical facility in the city near the Pokemon Center. The rest of Striker Force had bandages on minor injuries and were handed blankets and mugs of cocoa and coffee.

"Will dad be okay?" Robert asked JoAnn as they saw the ambulance leave with him inside.

"Yeah, he's going to be okay, I know it." Joann ssaid.

"Any other Iris members we've missed?" Damian asked as Harmony returned.

"Well, according to Spade, or shall I say Brian, Diamond was the only one left in the tower but it looks like she's not there anymore." Harmony answered.

"You sure?" Max asked.

"Yeah, I guess she left or she died." Harmony said.

"Don't count on it, if she shows up, we will be ready." Trevor said.

They nodded.

"Be glad that Iris is now beaten and we're victorious once again!" Adam exclaimed.

The others cheered.

Officer Jenny and the rangers tried to question the grunts but they didn't know what happened and Striker Force shown them the mind control device.

"I think the only arrests that should be made are the main ring leaders in this, Alice, Dr. Hatter, and Dr. Kraze." Professor Juniper told her.

"Yeah, without them these devices wouldn't be placed on every one of these guys and wherever we went, we only bumped into Hatter and any of the suits but three of them turned to our side." Harmony reported.

"What about the fourth?" one of the rangers asked.

"Gone, we're not sure if she was killed or she went missing but we will be ready if any danger will come from it." Trevor answered.

"Good job Striker." Officer said.

They saluted.

"Now go and shower, you deserve it!" she said.

"Yeah." Damian said.

Diamond was still in the tower but in a bomb room and said, "Well, Queen failed, now it's my turn!"

She walked through a secret passageway that led out.

Author's Commentary

Hey guys, finally the final battle passed. I bet you're wondering if there will be another story? Not sure! I do have other ones in the works for other series but who knows.

Well, since in Eliza's Second Story, I mentioned if this were to be animated and who would be the voices? Well, I am doing it again. This is the cast idea I kind of came up with if Geri's Story were to be animated.

Geri: Cheramie Leigh, you may know her as Patti Thompson in Soul Eater, also Luci in Faerie Tale for any fans who seen it, and Sai in Peach Girl(her first work). Why her? Well, I thought the voice would fit her since Cheramie has a great vocal style and can do the tough girl as well(example, Dragonaut) and can do sweet as well.

Tamaki: I would have to go with Eric Vale on this one! (Kimblee in FMA and Yuki in Fruits Basket) Since Tamaki is supposed to be in his 20s in this tale, Eric can do a pretty good job even with his drunken master parts. Sorry, Vic this is one Tamaki you won't get. Lol (If anyone doesn't know, Vic Mignogna is the voice of Tamaki in Ouran High School Host Club, this is a joke and don't get mad at me for it because it's my opinion and also character!)

Tyler: A tough one but I would say the guy who played Kenichi in Kenichi the Mightiest Disciple. Hold on… Josh Grell, there we go! He might be still be a newbie since Kenichi finished releasing here(unless the OVA is released here), his voice would fit as a fifteen year old guy.

Dustin: Colleen Clinkenbeard(Luffy in One Piece and Riza Hawkeye in FMA) Why? She can do young boys well! Imagine her yelling out a Pokemon as a ten year old!

Hailey and Bailey, the Orange Island Twins: Luci Christian as Bailey and Kate Oxly as Hailey(Luci as Wrath in FMA and Kate Oxly was Momo in Peach Girl). These two kind of strike me as the twins, I almost thought Tara Strong as Hailey but it would be hard getting her for something like this since she's popping up in stuff. But if it was working with Funimation standards, Kate and Luci would work because Bailey has the older sister qualities and Luci shown her range through Glass Fleet as Eimer and she did the younger twin back in DNAngel but this time the older. And Kate being the younger since her voice has more of the younger quality to it and both of these girls have a bit of comedy to it. And these two actresses might like the idea of two girls with paintball guns and daggers as weapons and two Pokemon with Poli in there names.

Ike: Last time I said it would be the guy who played Kudja in the Disidia games but I thought something else! Troy Baker would fit a bit more since Ike becomes more of a badass and still has his sly smile and Troy does have the voice range to be sly and negotiable. And fight as a gym leader.

Robert: Jerry Jewel (Kyo from Fruits Basket) would be an interesting choice. Since he does have a cat Pokemon along with Plusle and Minum, it would make a nice combo.

Man, so many ideas, but I can't do it all for the characters! All you got to do is imagine for each voice! So anyways, I will leave you for now and just wait for the conclusion!


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Bittersweet Goodbyes

After a few hours, Geri and the others stayed at the Pokemon Center and got cleaned up and new clothing and food for themselves and their now healed Pokemon. Jack came out with bandages covering him and had an arm in a sling. Katie ran over and hugged him gently so his injuries wouldn't bother him much. He hugged her back with his uninjured arm.

"I was so worried." She told him.

"I'm so glad you came out to save me." He told her.

"Any word about our mom?" Dustin asked him.

"She's asleep right now, she went through a lot but it looks like she will make it through especially with the work the doctors over at that tower did on her." He answered.

Geri sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness." Tyler said.

"You guys are like her, you know that?" he told the three of them.

They nodded.

"Not only that, also like your dad." Jack said.

"I did raise my son pretty well." Grandpa McLane said.

He nodded.

"Here you go Jack, your Pokemon!" Nurse Joy told him as she came and handed his Pokeballs back to him.

"Thanks." He said as he took them from her.

"Well guys, since Iris is beaten, what will you all do?" Adam asked.

"Katie and I better head home to Celadon, I know Amy will be worried about us and Erika might give me hell for wrecking the greenhouse a bit, my Nidoking sometimes tramples the plants in there." Jack answered.

"Knowing my dad, we're heading back to Cianwood, I think a lot of trainers might be waiting for his return." Lyric said.

"Well, me and Caitlin need to head back to the League." Marshall said.

Caitlin nodded.

"Um, Princess Caitlin?" Robert asked.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Before you go back, want to go out on a date?" he asked.

"Ooh! Robert's going to date for his first time?" JoAnn asked.

"Shut it sis!" Robert exclaimed.

Caitlin blushed and said, "I would love to! You should come back in a few years and take on the region." She told him.

"Huh? Aren't I qualified since I'm over the age of ten?" Robert asked.

"Uh well, not in Unova!" Max exclaimed.

"You got to be eighteen in order to challenge the leaders and the League here." Damian told him.

"Aw!" Robert exclaimed.

Caitlin giggled and kissed him on the cheek and said, "It's okay, we can still date."

He blushed a bit and his Plusle and Minum nuzzled his cheeks to cheer him up.

"Wait, eighteen to enter, Geri, you're old enough!" Tyler told her.

"What? Me?" Geri asked.

"He's right, you recently celebrated your eighteenth year!" Harper exclaimed.

"But, I don't know if …" she started.

Professor Juniper came over and placed a hand on her shoulder and told her, "This region has a lot of different Pokemon, a lot more different than the ones in Sinnoh and the other regions."

"She's right, plus Great Uncle Elm will love what you would send to him!" Tyler exclaimed.

Dustin giggled a bit.

"I will think about it, I am just worried about Tamaki." She said and thought back to how she saw him at the hideout earlier.

"Hey, what about me?" Zane called out as he walked in with a cast on his arm. "No welcome home for your uncle?"

"Uncle?" the three siblings exclaimed.

"Wait, you're Simon's kid Haverty's kid?" Grandpa McLane asked.

"I guess mom told you about him." Zane said.

"Can someone elaborate?" Tyler asked.

Zane told everyone about how his father and Helena were on Aqua before Ike and Rusty were on it and how he was born and his father left with him when he was still a baby.

"So, that's how Helena left and met me afterward." Grandpa McLane said. "Does Rusty know yet?"

"Well, I left him a letter for him when he wakes up, I even apologized for what happened and how Iris found him and his family." Zane said and turned to the kids and hugged all three of them. "I'm sorry as well."

"We forgive you, without your help, our parents would be dead or even worse, possibly arrested." Geri said.

Both Dustin and Tyler nodded.

"Thanks, now this is hoping your dad wakes up." Zane said.

They nodded.

"Hey, Tyler isn't it?" Heart asked.

"Yeah? Heart wasn't it?"

"More like Danielle, that's my real name! Want to go out for some lunch? I know a great place here in Castelia!" she said.

"Wait, aren't you older than I am?" he asked.

"Just by a year, I was in Pokemon Academy when Iris found me." She answered.

"That explains it, sure!" he answered. "By the way, you look better without that mask on!"

She blushed a bit.

Geri sighed a bit and then thought about Tamaki and said, "Maybe I should go see if he's okay."

She left for the medical facility nearby and got the information for Tamaki's room. She found it and saw that he was connected to equipment similar to what her mother was connected to and saw the blankets and towels that were on him. She went over and grabbed his hand and felt it was a little cold.

She tried holding back the tears but they spilled anyways.

"Tamaki…please, don't die yet…" she said and laid her head on the bed.

After a moment, she heard footsteps and turned to see Club at the door and he said, "I knew I heard something and I find Gerinderella here."

"Very funny." She said and wiped the tears away.

"So, this is the one that you fell for." He said.

"Yeah, this is Tamaki, he was there for me when I needed someone talk to! He knew that I was going through a hard time with you guys taking my family from me and my brothers." She said.

"Your guardian angel or shall I say one of them." He said.

"Thanks for helping me and my brothers out back there." She said.

"No problem." He said.

"One question, what happened to your face?"

"Tried catching a Scyther and it got me in the face, boy it pissed Exeggutor off to no end." He answered.

"Oh, I guess it protects you." She said.

He nodded and said, "He's the only pokemon I have since I never tried to catch any since that accident." He said.

"Maybe you should catch another, maybe the Pokemon here won't be so bad." She told him.

"Maybe." She said. "Oh by the way, the name's Scott!"

"Nice to meet you." She said.

They heard Tamaki groan a bit and he woke up and saw Geri and smiled. "Geri."

"Yeah, I'm here." She said and hugged him gently.

He managed to hug her a bit.

"I will leave you two alone." Scott said and was about to leave.

"Hey!" Tamaki called out.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Did you hurt Geri at all?" Tamaki asked.

"No, I wouldn't hurt a ggirl like her." He answered and left the room.

He sighed in relief and said, "Good, I don't want to see you hurt."

She blushed and said, "Oh Tamaki."

He smiled back and then went back to sleep. Geri kissed his forehead and left the room and passed by one of the other rooms and saw John and Marty lying in them from their injuries.

_Get well you two! _She thought to herself.

A few weeks passed by and the injured managed to heal from their injuries and were released within a week of each other. Marty had his new glasses sent to him and was able to have the bandages on the side of his face removed and scarring was left behind. The former Spade, Brian, apologized to Marty for his injuries again.

"It's okay, at least I didn't lose an eye." He told him.

He nodded.

"So, Brian, wasn't it? Where will you go from here?" Harper asked him.

"Not sure, I don't have much of a home to go to." He answered.

"Well, why not work for me at the lab? I need another assistant in the lab." Marty said.

"Wait, I thought you had enough!" Tommy told him.

"Well, one of my assistant's wife is having a baby in a few months and they live in Cannilave City, so he will be with her on maternity leave." He answered.

"You sure?" Brian asked.

"Why not? Plus, you can help out with some things over at our place until I get used to this thicker lense." Marty told him.

"So, we're having another brother!" both Tommy and Vinny exclaimed.

"Pretty much!" Harper and Marty said together.

"Now I can see where you guys act like that." Brian said.

"Well, Marty does have a twin sister and she's married to John." Harper said with a smile.

"Great, not only a professor in a family but a gym leader as well? My life won't be easy." Brian said.

"You got that right!" John exclaimed as he came up to them.

"Hey there bro, how's my sis, if you talked to her lately?" Marty asked.

"Worried about us both since Lyric and your sons told her what had happened over e-mail." John said.

"I guess you told her we're fine." Marty said.

"Yeah, never thought our kids would act like us in a way." John said.

He nodded.

"Well, we are the heroes after all!" Ike exclaimed as he appeared in the traveling clothes he wore when he got to the region. His hair was braided once more and still black but some of the golden blonde started to show through at the ends. "We also bear it again since we took down another syndicate."

Marty nodded.

"Yeah, not only that, they're expecting us at the press conference later on." John said.

Ike nodded and saw Rusty reading Zane's note with Sparkplug also reading it with him.

"What is it?" Harper asked him.

"Zane's my half-brother! Now I can see why my mother acted weird that day when I left with Archie to join Aqua." He told them.

"Rai." Sparkplug said.

"And Zane being your partner, I guess Commander Drake knew your relation somehow." Ike said.

Rusty shrugged and said, "Not sure, but this brings a new light to my past."

"Hey guys!" Dr. Elisa exclaimed, "the other Striker members are expecting you in the conference room!"

They nodded.

They all went to the conference room where they saw all the kids and one of each of their Pokemon out with them. Everyone in the room applauded. Even Eliza, who was up front was applauding as they got to the table with Harmony, Damian, Max, Adam, and Trevor. Everyone in the room sat down. Berg stood up and announced, "Welcome everyone! As you know in recent events a new syndicate had came together and tried to take over the region and the ones beyond! According to Professor Martin Howl, they started in Sinnoh and branched to Hoen, Kanto, and a little in Johto!"

"They also were in the Orange Archipelago in Kanto!" Marty said.

"As you can see, with the help of Isaac Terrance, the Vermillion City Gym, Jonathan Kerry of the Cianwood Gym, Russel McLane and Zane Haverty from the Sinnoh branch of the Rangers, Professor Martin Howl, his wife Harper, Eliza McLane, the niece of Professor Elm, and our very own heroes of Unova, Striker Force, and the children of these heroes from the past, they saved the world once again!" Berg exclaimed.

Everyone applauded.

"That is why, me, Marshall, with Caitlin, from the Unova Elite Four will award you with these medals of honor!" Marshall exclaimed.

The both of them went to each of them and gave them the medals that had a Pokeball marked on it and saying, "Hero of Regions Past and Present."

"These medals ensure that you would travel safely here in Unova and let the citizens and gym leaders remember your efforts that you have saved them." Caitlin announced.

"Also, to the ones who had remembered those efforts in the past when Typhoon and Aqua have been around." Professor Juniper said.

"Thank you guys and Striker for their help once again! I hope your future endeavors will be bright!" Marshall exclaimed.

Everyone applauded.

After the celebration in the courtyard of the old Iris hideout. The girl that helped John had reunited with him and Lyric and told them, :I will stay here and help with managing the tower as a safe haven for any travelers if they need extra places to stay in Castelia."

Lyric signed, "Thank you for helping my father out! Without you, he wouldn't keep on being Cianwood's gym leader."

She nodded and hugged Lyric.

"Wait! Alice and Artimus weren't arrested?" Ike asked Damian.

"Nope, somehow they asked to bbe pardoned." Damian told him.

"Where are they now?" Rusty asked.

"Heading somewhere that they won't be found, probably in Undella Town." Adam told them.

"That far?" Harmony asked.

"Yeah, they wanted to start their lives over but in a peaceful way." Damian answered.

"Good for Alice then, but Artimus, his dad almost had me killed!" Ike said.

Eliza laughed a bit and said, "I guess Cecilia's attitude might be rubbing off on you!"

The kids laughed.

"So, now that there's peace once more, what will everyone do now?" Eliza asked.

"I need to get back on the road! I remembered I had Hearthome to get to before I was kidnapped." Dustin answered.

"Maybe I should go with you to make sure you have a safe journey and get a lot of training along the way." Tyler said.

"All right!" Dustin exclaimed.

"What about you Geri?" Rusty asked her.

"I will stay here in Unova, I want to see it more and give myself a challenge at the gyms and league here." She answered.

"I will go with her." Tamaki said.

"What? Not going back with us?" John asked.

"No, not yet, I want to see Unova and protect Geri on the road." He answered.

"I will also join." Scott said.

"Why?" Geri asked.

"Well, I think I would want to catch more Pokemon and maybe open up to them as well." He answered.

"Not a bad idea." Danielle said.

"I guess we will return to the Orange Islands, I know our parents will want us to." Bailey said.

Hailey nodded.

"What about you Trevor?" Professor Juniper asked.

"I think I will stay with Striker, it feels good to be back with my friends." Trevor answered.

"Welcome back Trev!" Adam exclaimed.

"Oh by the way, here's my PokeGear number!" he said to Lyric.

"Huh?" she asked.

"If you're back in Unova, look me up." Trevor said.

"Also here, the same way!" Adam said as he gave Saiyori his.

Max also nodded with Katie.

Harmony and Damian laughed a bit.

"Come on now you two, we can fall in love like you!" Adam exclaimed.

"What?" Damian asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Harmony asked.

"Well, you two were looking after each other while everything was going on!" Max exclaimed.

"I saw it on your face Damian!" Adam told him.

"Whatever, you can't make us confess!" Harmony exclaimed.

"Come on!" Max exclaimed.

They kept on arguing and the others laughed.

The whole group went their separate ways with Eliza, Rusty, the McLane brothers, the Howls, and Zane heading back to Sinnoh. While Grandpa McLane returned to Slateport where Helena welcomed him with open arms. Both John and Lyric got back to Cianwood where they met up with Maritza, Stacy, and Clara at the gym. JoAnn returned to the lab in Pallet and started helping with the Pokemon and new trainers again. Jack and Katie got back to Celadon where they found the greenhouse being fixed from the damage that was done. Both Ike and Robert returned to Vermillion Gym where they found Cecilia playing with the new baby, Steven. Cecilia was surprised with the black hair again but Ike eexplained what happened and Cecilia hugged him close reminding him that she was happy that he survived again. Both of the Orange Island Twins returned home and they hugged their parents with happiness that they got to see them again. Saiyori decided to travel with Geri, Tamaki, and Scott.

"Are you sure you should be doing this?" Geri asked her.

"Well, I want to make sure you don't have any fights and keep the flasks away from Tamaki!" Saiyori said.

"Come on now, I stopped drinking!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Well, you did get drunk when Geri was taken by Scott!" she exclaimed.

"What?" Geri asked.

"That's not true!" Tamaki exclaimed as he laughed nervously.

"Ta-ma-kiiii!" Geri exclaimed.

Tamaki screamed and ran off.

"Get back here!" Geri exclaimed and chased him.

"Didn't Eliza act like that around Geri's age?" Scott asked.

"Well, she is her daughter after all!" Saiyori exclaimed.

"Maybe we should help them!" Scott said.

She nodded and they ran after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Saiyori exclaimed.

"It's bittersweet

To say goodbye

Now that you're gone!"

-Soul Switch, Far Away

Final Commentary

Hey guys, time for a final commentary and felt like addressing it before I say my thanks and telling you guys what is my next fic, I need to tell you guys something.

Today, I found a review alert for this fic from someone, don't want to put any names out there but you can find it in the reviews section of this fic. I was happy about it and then was sad and kind of ticked a bit. The reader didn't like the format or how did the story and it felt like a nitpicky review. Kind of like that character that Nostalgia Critc has that does all that nitpicking in most of his reviews, it felt like that. I know most of you who have written fics and posted on like I do, probably had reviews like this! I am not saying I don't like reviews, usually these are annoying because you work hard on what you write yourself and sometimes work hard on getting your ideas on paper or even in Word like I do. I usually accept the reviews help me fix things, I had that happen back in the past where I was a newbie on the site and I did fix stuff and also explain what was going on in one fic. But this one, especially ticked me off and will explain what is going on.

To the one who posted the review, you got to understand that not everyone writes the same way. This is fan fiction and there are writers on here that go with the continuity or not go with it when it comes to certain series. There are a lot that also make original characters and put them into the story and not do the actual main characters from the original as they choose. With my Pokemon fics, I do just that! When I first wrote Eliza's Story, I did mention that I didn't want to do Ash's story, which EVERYONE knows it already, but I do have my characters aware of what he did in the past and decided to do something different by having Plasma defeated by someone else and leaves room for new syndicates to rise. The reasons for having a teenager, why not have them older rather than the old 10 years old thing? The younger-the-better is kind of redundant and that's what Pokemon has been doing for years, so why not have at least one kid the age he's supposed to be in this one, which is Dustin McLane, Geri's youngest brother, doing the whole journey but it leads into what has been happening. I also remembered, Ash doing the same thing at certain points on his journey especially the movies, where he has to save the Pokemon World in a certain way while he visits all these places.

And the professor thing, I know about them taking care of the regions thing, but you got to remember that the Professors tend to leave the lab and have the assistants look after it. Look at Professor Oak, he left the lab time to time and that even happened as a vacation thing in Pokemon Movie 3. Plus it made it more interesting that the professors want to help save their region and I did that with Juniper, while my character Marty, he was kidnapped, why not? Not many people probably did something like that.

And the heroes thing, I didn't include the Champion this time around, only once and that was Cynthia in the first I written. I only decided on using the Elite Four members or shall I say two of them to travel. I mean look at Lance and Lorelei in the first series, they traveled around the Kanto region.

And the rangers or how it was called in Japan, G-Men, well, I thought it would make sense to have them be a supporting team for Officer Jenny and help lost Pokemon and make trainers safe in certain parts or the region. I know they're supposed to be the Indiana Jones of the series but there are times when everything gets found and they have to protect things sooner or later. I will try playing the Ranger games in the future but I like how I had them written in this series.

Anyways, now that's over, not sure if I am going to write a fourth one just yet. If so, Diamond will be involved somehow and may show Geri's progress, but for now! Enjoy my other fics, also look out for Soul Eater: Second Vampire Chronicle

And thanks to Soul Switch and Traverser for letting me use the lyrics to their songs. So check them out on Facebook and YouTube when you get the chance! See ya!


End file.
